Le retour du Maître
by Ithyl
Summary: Les Seigneurs du Temps sont piégés dans un verrou temporel. Le Maître aussi. Personne ne peut en sortir, ou presque. Si Dalek Caan a pu s'en échapper pourquoi pas le Maître ? Comme pour Dalek Caan, sortir d'un verrou temporaire n'est pas sans conséquences. Cette histoire est celle du Maître post the end of time.
1. Prologue

Le retour du Maître

_Sommaire: Le Maître est sorti du verrou temporel, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning: slash (soft)_

_Beta: Ahaimebété_

_Note de l'auteure: Bien que le Docteur (11) soit présent, de même que Jack et Donna, il s'agit surtout d'une fic à propos du Maître. _

Prologue

Il savait que ça ne le tuerait pas, mais il l'avait espéré. Au moins, son orgueil et sa fierté avaient sérieusement été meurtris. Il avait échoué. Il essayait d'en tirer un certain réconfort. Cela lui faisait oublier la douleur un moment. Il était enchaîné dans ce donjon lugubre depuis la deuxième chute de Gallifrey. Pour le divertir, Rassilon venait occasionnellement lui triturer la cervelle. Bien qu'il le fasse par simple plaisir, il avait tout de même une intention précise : savoir ce qu'il savait à propos du Docteur. Ces informations pourraient lui servir à s'échapper de nouveau du verrou temporel.

Le Maître connaissait une solution. Il n'allait évidemment pas la partager avec Rassilon. Il était toujours lié à l'étoile à pointe blanche et avait crée un lien télépathique avec le vieux, à son insu. Et surtout, à l'insu du Docteur. Il pouvait voir à travers les yeux de Wilfred. C'était, en même temps, une fugue mentale. Lorsque Rassilon venait le torturer, il se réfugiait dans la tête de Wilfred. Il avait très peu de contrôle sur le vieil homme, mais le contrôler n'était pas le but premier. Cela demandait beaucoup de concentration et il voulait économiser ses forces pour le moment opportun.

Lorsqu'il était dans la tête de Wilfred, même Rassilon ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le vieil humain était plus qu'un hôte pour lui, il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Rassilon ne le torturait pas physiquement. C'était indigne de lui. D'autres s'en occupaient. Rassilon voulait le briser mentalement. Quoi de mieux qu'un Seigneur du Temps pour en briser un autre ? Le Seigneur Président aurait préféré détruire le Docteur, mais comme celui-ci était inaccessible, c'était le Maître qui payait pour lui.

La plupart du temps, la présence du Maître dans la tête de Wilfred n'avait aucune répercussion. Lorsque Rassilon le torturait, en lui faisant revivre sans cesse les pires moments de la guerre du temps, le vieil homme le ressentait. Le Maître faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui éviter le pire. Ce n'était pas par compassion évidemment, mais pour ne pas que le cœur de son hôte flanche. Enfin, pas tant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Vivre la vie de Wilfred était distrayant et lui faisait oublier le donjon dans lequel il était enfermé. Il ne faisait pas que voir à travers ses yeux, il arrivait à ressentir ce que l'homme ressentait. Toutes ces émotions et ces sensations, lui apportaient un peu de réconfort. C'était différent de la peur, de la douleur, de la colère et de la haine qui étaient, normalement, son lot quotidien. Wilfred adorait sa fille, sa petite fille et s'ennuyait éperdument du Docteur.

Il aimait particulièrement les contactes avec Donna Noble. Elle apportait une grande joie au vieil homme, mais également beaucoup de chagrin et il profitait des deux. Il savait, grâce à la mémoire de Wilfred, que Donna avait été la meilleure amie du Docteur. Le Docteur avait dû effacer toute trace de sa présence dans sa mémoire. C'était ce qui attristait Wilfred, étant le seul à se souvenir de cette époque.

.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Il devait prendre le contrôle de Wilfred. Ensuite, il devait réparer de son mieux l'arche de l'immortalité et l'adapter. Il devait maintenant positionner l'étoile pour qu'elle soit parallèle avec l'alignement galactique et réactiver l'arche. Tout le matériel avait été endommagé, alors le Maître n'était pas certain que l'opération allait bien se dérouler. C'était même suicidaire, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Mourir les atomes de son corps éparpillés dans le temps et l'espace ne pouvait pas être pire qu'être torturé par Rassilon jusqu'à sa mort. Rassilon n'avait, en fait, aucunement l'intention de laisser la mort le libérer. Il l'avait guéri de sa résurrection ratée, juste assez pour qu'il ne meure pas. Il ne perdait plus autant de forces vitales, mais n'avait toujours pas récupéré celles déjà perdues. Rassilon le maintenant perpétuellement affamé et épuisé. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce que c'était de ne pas avoir faim et de se sentir reposé, sauf à travers Wilfred.

Une fois l'arche activée, le Maître ne pourra qu'attendre et espérer.


	2. Une vieille connaissance

Chapitre 1 - Une vieille connaissance

« S'il vous plaît Docteur, vous nous avez promis une visite à Hawaï, insista Amy

- Oh Ponds, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous ? » soupira-t-il, en tirant un levier.

Le TARDIS fit une violente embardée.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas d'Hawaï aujourd'hui, devina Rory.

- Rory, Rory le Romain. Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ?

- Parce qu'on arrive à destination une fois sur trois. La dernière fois nous sommes arrivés à destination. Alors, selon les statistiques...

- Voyons. Regardez ce soleil, bienvenu... dit-il. Il s'arrêta aussitôt en ouvrant les portes.

- Sommes-nous à Hawaï ? demanda Amy, pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Euh, pas exactement. Bienvenue à Chiswick, Angleterre, » dit-il.

Ils eurent une mine désabusée.

« Restons positifs. Il y a une multitude d'activités à faire à Chiswick !

- Comme ? demanda Rory, sceptique.

- Manger des poissons panés et des frites. Désolé Amy, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour essayer ta nouvelle robe, admit le Docteur, en observant la pluie froide qui tombait en torrent.

- Zut. Amy, elle te rend tellement sexy, lui avoua Rory en la dévisageant, un peu rouge.

- Je pari que tu meurs d'envie de me la retirer, ricana-t-elle.

- Oh tu crois ? dit-il, en allant l'embrasser.

- Oh Ponds ! s'il vous plaît. Un peu de respect pour votre vieil ami le Docteur !

- Je vais aussi me changer, » décida Rory.

Tous deux gagnèrent leur chambre.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on s'en fait une petite vite ? suggéra langoureusement Amy.

- J'aimerais bien, mais le Docteur nous attend.

- Il peut attendre un peu.

- Amy, ne trouves-tu pas qu'on l'a assez... torturé hier ?

- C'est à lui de ne pas... écouter.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit volontaire. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« PONDS ! hurla le Docteur.

- Faudrait se dépêcher, » conclurent-ils.

Ils rejoignirent le Docteur, une fois vêtus plus convenablement.

« Où sont les méchants extra-terrestres voulant détruire la Terre ? demanda Amy, une fois à l'extérieur.

- Pas de blague à ce sujet ! Pour le moment, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Sexy nous a amenés ici, » avoua-t-il.

.

Il tentait de leur cacher son inquiétude. Chiswick, pour lui, était synonyme de Donna Noble et il craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Pour quelle autre raison le TARDIS aurait-il atterrit ici ? Lorsqu'il s'était régénéré, il avait enfermé et verrouillé la majorité de ses souvenirs la concernant, parce que c'était trop douloureux. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à cet endroit, il sentait ces souvenirs lui revenir. Il ne fallait pas. Il adorait les Ponds, mais Donna était irremplaçable. Comme Sarah Jane.

« Vous avez faim ? » demanda-t-il, à ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent.

Il les amena à ce café où jadis, il avait faillit craquer devant Wilfred. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait y aller. Il s'arrêta subitement devant l'entrée.

« Ponds, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Cet endroit est rempli de souvenirs douloureux pour moi.

- Nous sommes là Docteur, dit Amy

- Toujours, » approuva Rory.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Ils choisirent une table près de la fenêtre et ouvrirent le menu. Du moins, les Ponds, car il avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Ils se commandèrent un repas léger, sauf le Docteur, qui se contenta d'un thé. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, il promena son regard tout autour, observant la rare clientèle. Il aperçut Wilfred seul, à une table, terminant son café. Le nœud dans son estomac se noua davantage et il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour reprendre sa contenance. Une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi, il alla lui parler. Il devait lui parler avant qu'il ne parte.

.

Wilfred s'apprêtait à quitter le café, lorsqu'un jeune homme étrange s'approcha, l'appelant par son nom.

« Wilfred Mott.

- C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?

- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, Wilf, s'exclama le Docteur.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

- Je sais. Nouveau visage, nouvelle personnalité et tout, mais je ne vous ai jamais oublié. »

Les yeux du vieil homme s'illuminèrent.

« Docteur ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Docteur, oh Docteur ! » dit-il, ému.

Le Docteur le serra contre lui.

« Oh ! Docteur. J'espérais tellement vous revoir avant de mourir !

- Ne dites pas ça Wilf, ça me rend triste.

- Comment allez-vous Docteur ? Est-ce que vous voyager seul ?

- Non. J'ai de nouveaux compagnons. Je vais vous les présenter. D'abord, comment va la petite famille ?

- Très bien, très bien. Sylvia est toujours la même. Donna et Shawn sont encore ensemble, et je vais bientôt avoir une arrière petite-fille !

- Vraiment !

- Eh oui!

- Que des filles hein ? Mes félicitations. J'espère qu'elle aura les cheveux de sa mère.

- Les cheveux je ne sais pas, mais elle aura sûrement son tempérament ! » rit Wilfred.

Le Docteur l'invita à le suivre à sa table et lui présenta ses nouveaux amis.

« Voici Amy et Rory Pond.

- Williams, » rectifia ce dernier.

Comme d'habitude, le Docteur ne tient pas compte de sa rectification.

« Amy, Rory, voici Wilfred Mott. Un ami que j'ai connu dans ma dernière incarnation.

- Enchanté jeunes gens, s'exclama-t-il, leur serrant la main avec enthousiasme.

- Dites-moi Monsieur Mott, est-ce qu'il avait d'aussi mauvais goûts vestimentaires à cette époque ? demanda Amy.

- Hé! Les nœuds pap c'est cool, Amelia Pond ! » répliqua le Docteur, vexé.

Wilfred ne répondit pas, mais rit timidement.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, Docteur. Ça fait plaisir à voir, avoua Wilfred.

- Merci. Je vais mieux.

- J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose, Docteur. Si vous avez le temps, demanda Wilfred.

- Bien sûr. »

.

Après son thé, il accompagna ses amis au TARDIS et suivi Wilfred. Heureusement, Sylvia n'était pas là. Wilfred alla à sa chambre et revint avec quelque chose dans les mains.

« Je l'ai ramassé après... vous savez, » avoua-t-il.

Le Docteur fixa l'objet, interdit. C'était l'étoile à pointes blanches.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Je, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir ramassé d'ailleurs. C'est comme si parfois je n'étais pas seul dans ma tête. C'est sûrement la vieillesse, conclut-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je ne crois pas, Wilf. Vous savez, le TARDIS m'a amené ici. Parlez-moi de cette présence ?

- C'est lui. Le Maître. Il est toujours dans ma tête.

- Êtes-vous le seul à l'entendre ?

- Je crois. Personne ne m'a parlé de cela et ce n'est pas pareil.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je n'entends pas ce rire dément. Je ne le vois pas, Docteur. Je le sens à l'intérieur de ma tête.

- Il vous fait du mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non. C'est ce qui est bizarre. Il est là, c'est tout.

- Il communique avec vous ?

- Non. Enfin, pas de façon consciente, je pense. Il... j'ai des rêves, des cauchemars terribles, Docteur. Je sais qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne vous a pas forcé à ramasser cette étoile ?

- Je pense que oui, en quelque sorte. Puisque je ne m'en rappelle pas. Il n'est pas toujours là, vous savez.

- Dites-moi exactement vos impressions, Wilfred. C'est très important.

- Je vois et ressens des choses étranges. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait volontairement, mais il partage ses pensées et ses émotions avec moi. Qu'en dites-vous, Docteur ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous possède, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il a établi un lien télépathique avec vous. Si vous voulez, je peux entrer dans votre tête et voir. Mais seulement si vous voulez. Ne vous sentez pas obligé.

- Allez-y, Docteur.

- D'abord, ce sera étrange et inconfortable. Ne luttez pas. S'il y des souvenirs que vous ne voulez pas que je vois, imaginez une porte. Je ne l'ouvrirai pas. C'est promis !»

Wilfred acquiesça.

.

Le Docteur posa ses doigts sur les tempes du vieil homme et ferma les yeux. L'envie de voir les souvenirs récents de Wilfred, concernant Donna était presque irrépressible, mais il ne fallait pas et il chercha plus loin. Il trouva le souvenir douloureux d'une prison Gallifreyenne. Il vit le visage de Rassilon et des images horribles et sanglantes qui, de toute évidence, n'appartenaient pas au vieil homme. Elles venaient de la guerre du temps. Il se détacha de Wilfred, bouleversé.

« Docteur ? » demanda Wilfred, inquiet.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et pris de longues et profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Je suis désolé Wilf. Ces souvenirs sont horribles. Vous n'avez pas à endurer cela.

- Ça va, Docteur. Je comprends. J'ai vécu la guerre moi aussi et je sais les horreurs qu'on y voit.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous montre cela ? Je sais qu'il est sadique et cruel, mais ça !

- Docteur, je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse de façon volontaire. Je n'aime pas prendre sa défense et j'aurai tant voulu que vous le détruisiez, mais cette fois...

- Comment savez-vous, Wilf, qu'il ne le fait pas par exprès ?

- Je ressens sa peur et sa douleur. Vous savez comme moi à quel point je déteste cet homme. Mais, ressentir ses émotions est bien pire que de voir les images de cette guerre. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Même un psychopathe comme lui.

- Wilfred, j'aimerai vous demander un dernier service. Vous êtes libre de refuser. J'aimerais communiquer avec lui, à travers vous, pour connaître ses motivations. Je vais le forcer à venir dans votre tête. Vous sentirez sa présence.

- Je suis d'accord. Allez-y, Docteur. »

.

Le Docteur entra de nouveau dans la tête du vieil homme, et appela le Maître. Cela prit un certain temps avant qu'il se manifeste. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut foudroyant. Il le suppliait de le sortir de là, disant qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester là. Il espérait surtout pouvoir mourir en paix. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire sa détresse et c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir de compassion pour ses ennemis. Trop d'innocents étaient morts à cause de sa maudite compassion pour les _méchants_. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Koschei souffrir pour l'éternité, aux mains de Rassilon. Le mieux serait de le libérer et de le tuer lui-même, et proprement. Pourrait-il le tuer ? Lorsqu'il coupa le lien avec Wilfred, il tremblait de tous ses membres, en état de choc. Il était incapable de penser correctement. Il sentit les mains chaudes et rassurantes de son ami autour de ses épaules.

« Docteur, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un monstre, Wilf.

- Je sais, mais personne ne mérite de souffrir ainsi.

- Il va encore vouloir dominer et détruire la Terre et l'humanité. »

La réponse de Wilfred l'étonna.

« Peut-être pas, Docteur. Il est de votre espèce. Si un humain peut changer, pourquoi pas un Seigneur du Temps ? Je l'ai vu vous sauver, ce jour-là.

- Oh, Wilf. J'aimerai vous donner raison. Je vous l'assure.

- Il a besoin de cette pierre et de cette arche dans le manoir. Ainsi que de l'alignement planétaire du 21 décembre 2012, expliqua Wilfred.

- Vous voulez vraiment le libérer ? Je peux comprendre. En le libérant, je vous libère également de ce lien. Allons-y, conclut le Docteur, d'un faible sourire.

- Mais, nous ne sommes pas le 21 décembre 2012.

- Wilf, auriez-vous oublié un petit détail ?

- Non, le TARDIS voyage dans le temps. Est-ce que c'est plus propre maintenant ?

- Wilfred Mott!

- Désolé, je posais juste la question. »

.

Ils regagnèrent le TARDIS. Heureusement, les Ponds ne faisaient rien d'indécent, pour une fois. Il aurait été gêné devant Wilf.

« Alors, Hawaï ? demanda Amy.

- Non. Londres 21 décembre 2012. On a quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Ce n'est pas sensé être la fin du monde ? demanda Rory.

- Rory. Si c'était la fin du monde, je l'aurais arrêtée.

- Je croyais que c'était justement pour ça, qu'on y allait.

- Oohh. C'est nouveau et beaucoup plus propre, » s'étonna le vieil homme.

Le TARDIS se dématérialisa et Wilf était excité comme un gamin. Épaté par le fait qu'il voyageait maintenant dans le temps. Les Ponds le trouvaient sympathique et drôle.

.

Arrivés sur place, le Docteur vit qu'il avait beaucoup de réparations à faire. L'objet en question était enfoui sous les ruines. Heureusement, dans un sous-sol. Le plafond de l'étage l'avait protégé, de même que l'absence d'accès à la surface. Le Docteur avait préféré y aller seul. Les trois autres étaient demeurés dans le TARDIS.

Cet endroit lui rappelait sa mort. Enfin, la fin de sa dixième incarnation. Il se souvenait de son soulagement d'être encore en vie, puis de sa terreur lorsqu'il avait entendu les quatre coups contre la vitre. Dès qu'il avait aperçu ce bon vieux Wilf enfermé, il avait su qu'il allait mourir. Malgré toute cette souffrance et ces pertes, il ne voulait pas changer.

Le Maître n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des choses affreuses. Lui-même avait les mains couvertes de sang. Parfois, il se demandait si tout le bien qu'il s'efforçait de faire, annulait le mal qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il était un danger pour tous ceux qui le côtoyaient de trop près. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'amener des innocents à bord et de risquer leur vie. De leur montrer les merveilles de l'univers, pour ensuite les abandonner, en espérant qu'ils reprennent le court normal de leur existence. Il prenait des jeunes femmes car elles étaient si facilement impressionnables ! Il se savait vaniteux et aimant être admiré.

_Est-ce mieux que le Maître, au fond, qui aime être craint ? L'expérience traumatisante de la planète __Midnight__ ne m'a donc pas servi de leçon ? Quand apprendrai-je la modestie ? Est-ce seulement possible pour un Seigneur du Temps d'être modeste ? Vu mon expérience, j'en doute. Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas mieux que les autres membres de mon espèce. Pas pire, mais pas mieux non plus. J'ai juste eu plus de chance_, pensa-t-il.

Une fois les réparations terminées, il plaça l'étoile à l'endroit spécifique. Puis il dû faire venir Wilfred, puisque le lien était en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, Docteur ?

- Essayez de le faire venir. Pouvez-vous le faire ?

- Je pense que oui. »

Le Docteur su immédiatement que le Maître était de retour, car il avait pris le contrôle total du vieil homme.

« Koschei, » tenta-t-il, mais son ami d'enfance ne lui répondit pas.

Prendre le contrôle de Wilf lui demandait énormément de concentration. Wilfred ne résistait même pas. Le Maître devait être très faible.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal, Koschei je t'en prie. Je sais que tu souffres et je peux t'aider, mais ne fais pas de mal à Wilf.

- Docteur, sauve Wilfred, » dit simplement le Maître.

Wilfred, contrôlé par le Maître, s'approcha de l'étoile à pointes blanches et la toucha. Un éclair blafard et puissant les souffla. Le Docteur se releva et tira rapidement Wilf, pour l'amener au TARDIS. Derrière lui, la lumière s'intensifia dangereusement. Le TARDIS se dématérialisa. Quelques secondes à peine avant qu'une immense implosion absorbe les ruines, et tout ce qui se trouvait autour, dans un rayon de trente mètres environ.

Le Docteur avait déposé Wilfred sur le lit de l'infirmerie du TARDIS. Ignorant les questions de ses compagnons, il se mit à vérifier l'état de son ami. Il n'était pas mort, ni même blessé, seulement sonné par l'impact. Alors que Rory venait lui porter main forte, Wilf ouvrit les yeux.

« Wilfred, ça va ?

- Ça secoue un peu. Je vais bien, Docteur, grimaça-t-il en se relevant. Oh, je ne suis plus très jeune, hein ? ajouta-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit, soulagé.

- Vous êtes un vrai dur, Wilf, lui dit-il.

- Où est notre rescapé ?

- Je l'ignore. Tout à été détruit. Je ne sais pas si on l'a sauvé. Le sentez-vous ?

- Il n'est plus dans ma tête.

- Puis-je vérifier le lien ? demanda-t-il. »

Wilfred acquiesça.

« Alors ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Vous avez raison. Il n'est plus là. Vous êtes libre, Wilfred.

- Ah ! Ça me faisait de la compagnie.

- Le Maître n'est pas de compagnie agréable. Croyez-moi.

- Où est-il ?

- Il n'est plus enfermé là-bas. C'est l'essentiel. Je vous ramène. »

.

Après avoir ramené Wilfred, il amena finalement les Ponds à Hawaï.

« Hawaï, les amis. Allez vous amuser, » leur dit-il, avec un apparent enthousiasme.

Ils coururent se changer puis revinrent vêtus pour l'occasion. Amy était heureuse de pouvoir enfin porter sa nouvelle robe.

« Docteur, vous venez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai des choses à régler. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

- Mais, Docteur. C'est plus chouette avec vous.

- Non, non et non. Si je viens, des extra-terrestres vont encore venir troubler votre sortie. Amusez-vous, Ponds et ne pensez pas à moi pour au moins deux ou trois heures. Vous pouvez faire ça, non ? »

Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient partis, le Docteur gagna sa chambre et tenta de rentrer en méditation. Il devait repérer Koschei. Savoir s'il était mort ou vivant et surtout, s'il était réellement sorti du verrou temporel. Il lui fallu trois heures pour détecter une infime trace. Il était sur Terre, mais loin. Très loin dans le temps ou bien énormément affaibli, voire mourant. Le Maître avait espéré mourir et ce serait une bonne chose pour l'humanité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être réellement et totalement le dernier survivant de Gallifrey. De plus, le Maître était et sera toujours son cher ami Koschei. Peu importait le temps et les circonstances. Il était peut-être le seul dans l'univers, mais il l'aimait, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait.


	3. Un Noël triste

Chapitre 2-Un Noël triste

_Note de l'auteure: Merci à Loupdu77 et à Slave in mind pour les reviews._

_warning:slash_

Les années trente. 1937 plus précisément. La Terre, le 21 décembre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait ? Comment le savait-il, alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom ? Il se releva péniblement, mais une douleur aiguë le fit hurler et il retomba. Il se concentra pour analyser son propre corps : son bassin était fracturé, il avait des côtes brisées, ainsi qu'un poignet. Dans cet état, il ne pouvait même pas ramper. Il resta donc étendu à même le sol, dans la boue, sous une pluie glaciale. Il perdit de nouveau conscience, tandis que son corps se réparait.

Ensuite, il se retrouva dans un état à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il sentait une neige douce tomber sur son visage. Il frissonna, le corps trempé jusqu'aux os. La douleur était toujours présente, mais supportable. Par contre, la faim ne l'était pas. Il se leva difficilement et marcha lentement vers cette bâtisse imposante au loin. Au moins, il allait être au chaud.

Elle était extrêmement loin et il tomba à plusieurs reprises avant d'y arriver. Une grange avec quelques poules en bas et des réserves de foin en haut. Il dévora crues les plus grosses poules et mangea tous les œufs qu'il trouva, sans se poser de questions. Puis il grimpa, s'enfonça derrière un tas de foin, et s'endormit profondément.

Il ne s'aperçut pas, le lendemain, qu'une femme était entrée et avait constaté le carnage. Elle avait appelé son mari et tout deux accusèrent les renards ou les loups. Ils s'affairèrent à trouver les issues possibles et à les boucher, une bonne partie de la journée.

Le Maître était à des années lumières de là. Il était étendu dans l'herbe rouge et regardait le ciel avec son meilleur ami. Il faisait comme tous les enfants du monde : observer les nuages et leur donner une forme concrète, parfois amusante. Jusqu'à ce que ce bruit horrible se fasse entendre : _ta ta ta ta_, _ta ta ta ta. _Il se rapprochait, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il se boucha les oreilles et hurla. Puis il se réveilla. Plus rien. Le silence de la nuit. La faim, encore.

Il y avait toujours des poules et des œufs succulents. Il y avait des bruits à l'extérieur, des voix humaines. Il comprit que des gens surveillaient la grange, pour tuer le maraudeur. Il avait perdu la mémoire, mais non son intelligence et sa capacité à anticiper les réactions d'autrui. Il avait deux choix : manger des poules et être démasqué demain. Ou se contenter de quelques œufs, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et rester cacher jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre.

Une corde dépassait sous un tas de foin. Il tira. Elle n'était pas longue, mais solide. Il avait donc une troisième option, qu'il décida de choisir. Il mangea à sa faim (trois poules et quelques œufs). La vue du sang affola les autres et éveilla les soupçons de l'humain qui surveillait. Le Maître avait anticipé cela. Il se camoufla derrière un tas de foin, observant l'homme armé d'une carabine, qui cherchait le loup ou le renard. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, le Maître enroula la corde autour de son cou et tira. L'homme se débattit longtemps avant de rendre l'âme. Il ramassa le reste de son repas non terminé et se faufila discrètement à l'extérieur de la grange. Aussi furtif qu'une ombre, il se glissa silencieusement derrière les hommes, plus loin, et disparut dans la forêt environnante. Sous le couvert des arbres et de la nuit, il termina son repas. Sans une seule pensée pour l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

.

Il quitta ce village. Inutile de s'attarder et éveiller les soupçons. Il avait beau avoir bien mangé, la faim revenait le harceler après environ trois heures et le froid était de plus en plus intolérable. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas pu sécher.

Il s'écroula de fatigue, après environ douze heures de marche dans la forêt. Il avait réussi à se nourrir de quelques écureuils ou chats errants, au passage. À défaut de pouvoir les hypnotiser, il pouvait les faire figer. Ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il se savait non-humain. Même s'il était un prédateur assez doué, il n'aimait pas vivre comme un animal. Entre la nature sauvage et la civilisation humaine, le choix était évident. C'est pourquoi il marchait vers la ville la plus proche.

La première crise le prit de façon subite et inattendue. Le bruit s'était fait discret au début, comme en sourdine. Puis il l'avait senti s'intensifier : _ta ta ta ta,_ _ta_ _ta ta ta_. Sa respiration devint difficile et ses mains tremblaient. Il avait terriblement chaud et sa tête l'élançait. C'était insupportable. Ensuite, ce fut la douleur. Une douleur intense. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus et étirés à leur maximum. Il observait, avec horreur, ses mains devenir intangibles, vides de substance, exposant ses os, puis revenir normales. Ou était-ce un mauvais tour de son cerveau ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Par contre, la douleur, elle, était bien réelle. Il hurla et cria pendant plus d'une heure. Puis il resta étendu sur le sol glacé, en position fœtale, pour conserver sa chaleur.

Lorsqu'il décida enfin de se relever, le jour pointait. Il marcha péniblement vers la route. Les routes menaient vers les villes. Après environ une heure de marche, il fut rattrapé par une charrette. Les premières automobiles existaient à cette époque, mais beaucoup de gens voyageaient encore avec des charrettes tirées par des chevaux. Surtout dans les campagnes. Il s'agissait d'un marchand. Il lui offrit de monter. Comme il livrait des pommes de terre, le Maître se servit. Si le fermier le vit faire, il n'en pipa mot. La route cahoteuse faisait tanguer la charrette, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de somnoler une bonne partie du trajet.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? lui demanda l'homme, en le réveillant.

- Je vais me débrouiller.

- Comme vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Je cherche le Docteur.

- Le docteur ? Je crois qu'il vit dans cette maison blanche là-bas. Demandez aux gens d'ici. Je suis certain qu'ils sauront mieux vous informer que moi.

- Merci.

- Bonne chance. »

.

Il y avait des gens dans les rues. La guerre imminente ne refroidissait pas leur enthousiasme face aux festivités de Noël. Il savait que la guerre allait éclater bientôt. Il la voyait sur toutes les lignes de temps. Elle était donc inévitable.

Les gens le dévisageaient, ses vêtements n'étaient pas de l'époque. Il évita donc la foule et se rendit au quartier industriel, très occupé à cette heure-ci. Il trouva une usine désaffectée, à l'écart des autres. Il y passa la journée et sortir durant la nuit.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il errait dans la ville à la recherche de nourriture facilement accessible, il tomba sur un groupe d'enfants qui discutaient avec animation. Il s'approcha discrètement et écouta. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs qui disaient qu'un monstre vivait dans cette usine. Parfait, il allait être ce monstre! Il mangea quelques rats dodus et peu ragoûtants, puis s'assoupit. Le soir, il entendit des gamins rire, excités par la perspective de rencontrer le monstre. Il alla vers eux, prenant son air le plus meurtrier.

« Vous me cherchiez ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? bafouilla le plus brave des deux.

- Le monstre.

- C'est... impossible.

- Vraiment ? »

Il sentit cette force étrange en lui et la concentra dans une de ses mains. Puis, la projeta sous forme d'éclair, juste à côté d'eux. La manœuvre lui demanda tellement d'énergie que la peau de son corps entier devint fantomatique, exposant son squelette. Les enfants détalèrent. L'un d'eux mouilla même son pantalon. Il ne pu s'en réjouir longtemps, car il eut alors une autre crise, pire que la première. Il crut mourir. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que cet horrible bruit, et ne voyait que ces images : celles d'une guerre sanguinaire et sans fin. Il ne ressentait que de la peur et une horreur innommable. Il n'eut même pas la chance de perdre connaissance. Il ne pouvait que hurler d'agonie et cela dura plus d'une heure. Une fois la crise passée, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était trop épuisé. Plus jamais il ne ferait ça. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait fait mais il ne tenterait plus l'expérience.

.

Il resta quelques jours dans cette usine. Parfois, il entendait d'autres enfants curieux, mais préférait se cacher. Lorsqu'ils le dérangeaient vraiment, un seul de ses regards meurtriers suffisait à les éloigner. Certains résistaient. Il utilisait alors une forme d'hypnose pour provoquer la peur chez le sujet. Cela marchait toujours.

Le soir, il pleurait, épuisé, affamé, frigorifié, malade et ne sachant pas qui il était. Il valait plus que cela. Il ne devrait pas se cacher dans une usine abandonnée et bouffer des rats. Il devrait participer à la vie en société, avoir un lit chaud et de la nourriture convenable. Il pensait à ces gens. C'était Noël aujourd'hui et ils se goinfraient de bonne viande cuite et juteuse. Il avait envie de tous les tuer pour avoir ce privilège.

Le lendemain de Noël, une gamine entra dans l'usine. Elle devait avoir autour de douze ou treize ans et elle était seule, cette idiote ! Elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Pourtant, des jeunes gens de 16 ans l'étaient. Il allait régler cela rapidement. Il sortit de sa cachette et la regarda méchamment. Elle sursauta et recula légèrement, mais ne s'enfuit pas, le dévisageant à distance. Il allait devoir utiliser l'hypnose sur elle, mais elle lui adressa la parole :

« Vous êtes celui qu'on a surnommé le monstre de l'usine abandonnée.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

- Oui, et tu ferais mieux de déguerpir si tu tiens à ta misérable petite existence.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'intimider. Elle poussa un cri et recula, mais ne partit pas.

« D'accord, j'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-elle, retenant ses larmes.

- Alors, va-t-en ! lui cria-t-il, exaspéré.

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Les monstres n'existent pas. Vous êtes juste un homme méchant, comme mon père, » affirma-t-elle.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Bon. Je suppose que tu es une fille intelligente pour ton âge. Pourquoi viens-tu ennuyer un homme méchant et dangereux ?

- C'est le temps des fêtes et tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux. J'ai apporté des gâteaux. Je les ai fais moi-même. Vous en voulez ?

- Je préfère dévorer les enfants crus, mais je peux essayer les gâteaux, » dit-il.

Elle recula, mais lui tendit tout de même le gâteau. Il n'en laissa pas une miette.

« Alors ?

- Je vais te laisser vivre parce que tu fais de bons gâteaux. Maintenant va-t-en ! lui cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous méchant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Mon père est devenu méchant après avoir perdu son emploi. Il a commencé à boire et est devenu encore plus méchant. Ma mère dit que les gens ont toujours une raison d'être mauvais. Personne ne naît ainsi. Vous, pourquoi êtes vous mauvais ?

- Je suis né ainsi.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Avez-vous une famille ou sont-ils partis à la guerre ? Maman dit qu'il va y avoir une guerre bientôt.

- Ta mère a raison. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien. Joyeuses fêtes.

- Amène autre chose à manger demain. »

.

Il ne pensait pas la revoir, mais elle revint le lendemain avec de la nourriture. Ainsi que le surlendemain et les jours suivants. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il l'écoutait, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Lui-même parlait peu. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne savait même pas qui il était. Il ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Où prenait-elle toute cette nourriture ? Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas cuisinée elle-même. Peu importait, il dévorait tout à belles dents.

« Tu ne cuisine pas tout ça toi-même.

- Maman m'aide, mentit-elle.

- Qu'as-tu dit à ta mère ? _Maman faisons à manger pour le monstre affamé de l'usine_ et elle a répondu :_ bien sûr ma chérie, va lui porter »,_ la nargua-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il avait deviné.

« Tu l'as volé, hein ? Détends-toi, ce n'est pas moi qui va te blâmer et ce n'est sûrement pas ta première fois. Tu sembles avoir de l'expérience pour ton âge.

- Depuis que papa boit...

- Il passe son argent dans l'alcool et vous laisse mourir de faim », devina-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ça se passe souvent comme ça. Et que fait ta maman ?

- Elle va voir les hommes avec ma grande sœur.

- Elles se prostituent. Tu as une famille magnifique, dit-il, ironique.

- Ne le dites pas à la police !

- Que tu voles. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'en profite autant que toi.

- Vous savez, je ne pourrais pas toujours en apporter autant. Ce n'est pas facile.

- Je peux t'aider. Où sont les meilleurs endroits ?

- Il y a le manoir. Ces gens travaillent pour la reine et il y a une cave remplie de nourriture, mais c'est toujours gardé.

- Reviens me voir cette nuit. »

.

Avant de s'attaquer au manoir, ils firent quelques menus larcins dans diverses demeures. Le Maître était impressionné par le talent de la gamine. Il était plutôt doué lui-même. Il se surprit à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de la nuit. Il aimait voler et il avait une excellente assistante. Après quelques semaines, ils se préparèrent pour l'assaut du manoir.

Le manoir était énorme. À part quelques maisons autour, il était la seule bâtisse riche du coin. C'était bien gardé, évidemment. La fillette savait où se faufiler discrètement pour entrer dans le vaste jardin clôt. L'enceinte était brisée à un endroit précis qui donnait sur la forêt environnante. Elle s'y faufila facilement. Pour lui, c'était un peu plus difficile, mais il y parvint. Ils rasèrent les murs et les buissons jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le premier garde.

« Ne le tuez pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il, étonné.

Il haussa les épaules.

Le Maître l'assomma et ils coururent vers l'ouverture de la cave. Elle savait crocheter des serrures. Vraiment une étrange enfant ! Il surveilla les alentours. Le deuxième garde avait vu son collègue, inconscient et les cherchait.

« Dépêche-toi, » dit-il à la fillette.

Il la laissa pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au garde. Il le vit, mais le Maître le rattrapa avant qu'il sonne l'alarme. Comme la fille ne regardait pas, il prit sa corde et l'étrangla discrètement. La petite avait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la cave et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Le Maître ne perdit pas de temps et avala une énorme quantité de nourriture La fille mettait les précieuses denrées dans un sac.

« Hé, la môme. Laisse le sac et mange. C'est délicieux.

- Je dois en apporter à mes frères et sœurs.

- Pense à toi d'abord. Comment espères-tu les aider si tu es à moitié morte de faim ? »

Elle admit qu'il avait raison et commença à manger. Après un moment, ils entendirent des chiens.

« Ils nous ont repérés, devina-t-elle.

- Oui. Il aurait mieux valu les tuer. Ils se sont réveillés.

- Faut pas tuer, c'est mal.

- Je suis un monstre, ma chérie. Ne l'oublie pas. Ta vie pourrait en dépendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On se sauve. J'espère que tu cours vite parce que je ne te ramasserais pas si tu tombes. Je vais porter ton sac, si tu veux, et ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

.

À peine sortis, ils furent repérés. Cinq ou six gardes et deux chiens. Il fixa les chiens un moment, et ceux-ci se retournèrent pour attaquer les premiers gardes. Cela leur donna suffisamment de temps pour fuir. La fille passa par le trou avant que les gardes les rattrapent. Lui, n'en eut pas le temps et il dû se battre avec les premiers. Lorsque des gardes armés apparurent, il enjamba la clôture et disparut dans la nuit. La fillette l'avait vu et le suivit. Elle ne parvenait pas à le rejoindre. _Tant pis pour elle_, songea-t-il. Il avait la nourriture. Maintenant, il devait quitter cette ville. Les gardes l'avaient vu. Il passa par la forêt. Il marcha toute la nuit et dû se trouver une cachette pour la journée. La police arpentait le secteur. Il avait juste hâte que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et cette ville. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver l'enfant, une fois la nuit tombée, à la croisée de deux sentiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu rattrapé ?

- Raccourci. Je connais bien la région. Mieux que vous. Vous avez toujours mon sac.

- Oui. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le rendre parce que tu as été gentille avec moi ? Ce qui peut t'arriver m'est indifférent.

- Je sais. J'avais apporté un autre sac et vous étiez trop occupé à manger pour me voir le remplir.

- Tu es rusée, fillette.

- Vous quittez la ville ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Alors, c'est une bonne chose que vous m'ayez volé ce sac. La route est longue jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Vous en aurez besoin. Bon voyage, monstre. »

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle le serra brièvement contre elle et le relâcha, avant qu'il puisse la repousser. L'aurait-il repoussée ? Il l'ignorait.

« Bonne chance môme. »

Il lui sourit, puis tourna les talons.

.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. La route était longue et le froid, harcelant. Au moins, il n'avait pas aussi faim et n'eut aucune crise durant vingt-quatre heures.

Après quelques jours de marche, il arriva dans une autre ville. Le soir venu, il trouva comme refuge le dessous d'un pont abandonné. Il était exténué et dormit la tête sur le sac, maintenant vide, qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Il fut réveillé par les cris d'une femme. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était jeune et terrifiée par un homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il essayait de la violer en la menaçant d'un couteau. Il aurait pu être son père. Elle le suppliait en disant qu'elle était vierge.

« Tu n'es qu'une pute, lui disait-il.

- Taisez-vous. J'essaie de dormir ! » leur cria-t-il.

Ils ne le voyaient pas, car ses vêtements noirs le dissimulaient parfaitement bien dans l'ombre. La fille profita de cette diversion pour fuir. L'homme essaya de la rattraper, mais reçu une roche en plein visage. Il s'écroula, quelque peu désorienté. Le Maître le rejoignit. L'homme n'avait pas l'air pauvre. Il avait de beaux vêtements et probablement quelques pièces dans ses poches. Une bonne proie, en somme.

Il commençait à revenir à lui, mais le Maître avait déjà passé la corde autour de son cou et tira. C'était un grand gaillard et il mit un certain temps à mourir. Une fois assuré de son trépas, le Maître le détroussa, le laissant en sous-vêtements. Il s'empara d'abord de l'objet pour lequel il s'en était mêlé : le magnifique couteau. Il passa la lame sur son avant-bras. Elle était tranchante, c'était parfait. Il mit les vêtements dans le sac et il enfila le manteau. Puis, en glissant ses mains dans les poches, il sentit, avec plaisir, les pièces de monnaie contre sa paume. Il jeta le corps dans la rivière. Le courant était suffisamment fort pour l'emporter. Il remonta la rive, heureux. Un repas chaud et un lit l'attendaient dans une des auberges.

.

Dans la ville, personne ne le dévisageait. C'était bon signe. Il trouva un pub où quelques loques humaines traînaient autour du bar, noyés dans leur verre d'alcool.

« Vous avez des chambres et de la nourriture ?

- Pas ici mon vieux. Juste sur le coin de la rue, à gauche. Il y a un endroit pour ça.

- Merci. »

Il s'y rendit. Des filles de joie s'approchèrent de lui. Il les ignora. L'une d'elle était particulièrement insistante. Elle alla même jusqu'à le toucher.

« Bas les pattes, catin. Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! » lui cria-t-il.

Elle se détourna, courroucée.

Il entra dans l'auberge. Il y avait beaucoup de clients et il espéra qu'il reste une chambre de libre pour la nuit. Il commanda un repas et une chambre.

« Tout ce qui me reste c'est des chambres de passes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit l'aubergiste.

- Ça m'est égal, j'en veux une pour la nuit.

- D'accord. 214, au deuxième. »

Il prit la clé et dégusta son repas, seul à une table. Chaque bouchée était un délice pour lui. Il se fichait éperdument des gens qui le regardaient discrètement. Ensuite, il gagna sa chambre et s'endormit, malgré les bruits d'accouplements des chambres voisines, peu isolées.

Les bruits érotiques environnants finirent par se forer un chemin dans son inconscient et il rêva de l'herbe rouge, du ciel orangé, des deux soleils et de son ami. Ils étaient maintenant adolescents et exploraient mutuellement leur corps dans l'herbe fraîche. Il savait que cette personne avait eut une grande importance dans sa vie et la reconnaissait comme étant le Docteur.

Il ressentit de nouveau l'urgence de le retrouver, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ce Docteur, dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques brides de souvenirs, il lui apparaissait toujours comme un individu au visage flou. Même ses vêtements l'étaient. Bien qu'un trench-coat marron revenait régulièrement dans ses visions. D'autres visions revenaient aussi, mais encore plus imprécises. Une femme à la chevelure couleur de feu. Elle lui inspirait d'étranges émotions qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, mais qu'il trouvait agréables à ressentir. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette femme, mais il ignorait la nature de ce lien.


	4. Koschei

Chapitre 3- Koschei

_Warning: slash, sexe explicite ou soft lemon (ça dépend des points de vue)  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Merci loupdu77 pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, évidemment qu'il va se civiliser._

La présence du Docteur dans son esprit, ce mystérieux docteur qu'il cherchait tant, mit un terme à sa crise. L'image de cet homme était toujours aussi floue, mais pas son énergie psychique. Il savait que dès qu'il allait le croiser, il allait le reconnaître. Alors, peu importait son nom et son apparence physique.

Il se releva. Il avait dormi sous ce pont parce qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour se payer une chambre et surtout, parce qu'il avait senti l'approche de la crise. Trouver ce Docteur qui faisait reculer la douleur et la peur par sa simple présence dans sa tête, était primordial. Le Docteur avait murmuré son nom. Il l'avait oublié dès son réveil. Il devait toutefois s'en trouver un. Psychologiquement, avoir un nom lui donnerait l'impression d'être à nouveau quelqu'un.

.

Ce jour là, il sentit un changement dans l'air : le Docteur n'était pas loin. Il avait rencontré tous les docteurs de cette ville. Aucun n'était le bon. Cette fois, il sentait une importante présence psychique. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il suivit sa trace pendant trois jours. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour dormir. Il fallait qu'il le trouve.

Lorsqu'il finit par le rejoindre, à bout de souffle, le Docteur l'ignora complètement. Comment pouvait-il ?

« Docteur ! » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci ne lui jeta qu'un regard désolé et rempli de chagrin puis s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre. Il disparut à l'intérieur d'une boîte de téléphone bleue qui se dématérialisa sous ses yeux.

Il fut anéanti par cette indifférence. Pourquoi celui qu'il cherchait depuis des mois l'abandonnait-il aussi froidement ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Peut-être que la réponse était enfoui quelque part, dans sa mémoire oubliée.

Lorsqu'il faisait un effort pour se souvenir, il ne voyait que cet homme au regard et au sourire cruel. Cet individu qui portait une étrange tunique rouge et or et qui fouillait dans sa cervelle. Il lui transmettait des images de morts et de destruction de son monde. Il voyait l'herbe rouge brûler. Une fumée noire cachait les soleils et le ciel orangé. La magnifique citadelle était en ruines. Les gens se faisaient tuer par ces robots envahisseurs. Rien ne lui disait qu'il s'agissait de sa planète ou même que tout était réel, mais il le savait d'instinct.

.

Suite à l'indifférence du Docteur, il choisi d'abandonner son combat à peine commencé et devint l'ombre de lui-même. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus récurrents, de même que ses crises. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et ça lui était égal. Il était accroupi sous ce pont. Il attendait la mort depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'il senti des brigands tenter de le détrousser. _Il n'en est pas question_ ! songea-t-il. Cela suffit à le réveiller et il défendit vaillamment le peu qu'il possédait. Il tua deux de ses agresseurs. Les autres s'enfuirent après l'avoir assommé.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau militaire était à ses côtés.

« Doucement, » lui recommanda-t-il.

Il s'assit, vérifiant son état. Il n'avait rien de grave, mais son manteau et son sac avaient disparus.

«Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Koschei*, » répondit-il.

Le nom lui était venu comme ça, sans raison.

« C'est un nom étrange. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? »

Il secoua la tête et observa son bienfaiteur. Il était assez grand. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, une mâchoire carrée, un sourire magnifique et un corps athlétique. Il analysa son âme, de son regard hypnotique, pour avoir un aperçu de qui il était. Il fut saisi dès les premières impressions. Comme lui, cet homme n'était pas d'ici, pas de cette époque. Il voyageait dans le temps et combinait de petites affaires pas très nettes.

Le capitaine l'aida à se relever. Il l'invita à l'accompagner dans son hôtel pour se réchauffer et prendre un bon repas au restaurant. Un repas chaud ! Il ne pouvait refuser une telle offre. De plus, l'individu lui semblait familier.

L'hôtel n'était pas un cinq étoiles. Pour le Maître, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait dû manger pour survivre. Il dévora son repas sans même y goûter et eut même droit à du dessert et du thé chaud.

« D'où venez-vous ? lui demanda Jack, en lui offrant un verre de whisky.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- J'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Votre nom me dit quelque chose.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vous ai vu quelque part.

- Je suis désolé, mais votre visage ne me dit rien, avoua Jack.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous non plus.

- Vous, vous n'êtes même pas à la bonne époque. Vos vêtements et vos cheveux décolorés sont de la fin du 20e siècle ou du 21e siècle, lui fit remarquer le capitaine.

- Vous n'êtes pas de cette époque vous non plus. Vous êtes un voyageur du temps ?

- Oui. Vous êtes fascinant, Koschei. »

Jack lui offrit un autre verre. Il l'accepta. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme. Quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait. Il se concentra pour lire en lui, mais sans contact physique, c'était plus difficile. Néanmoins, certaines choses étaient évidentes : Jack Harkness avait un destin particulier. Sa ligne de temps personnelle était différente de la majorité des gens. Il était quelqu'un d'important dans l'histoire de la Terre.

« Je veux vous connaître, » lui dit-il.

Jack n'interpréta pas cette phrase de la même façon que lui.

« Ma chambre est assez vaste. Vous êtes le bienvenu, » répondit-il.

Le capitaine parlait d'avoir une relation sexuelle, bien sûr. Il se dit_ pourquoi pas ?_ Cela avait deux avantages : d'abord, avec un contact physique il pourrait lire mieux en lui. Ensuite, la perspective de passer une nuit dans un lit chaud et confortable était plus intéressante que de retourner sous un pont, dans le froid et la pluie. De plus, ressentir du plaisir plutôt que de la douleur serait différent. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que ce corps avait ressentit autre chose que la faim, la douleur et le froid. Il termina son verre et suivit le capitaine dans sa chambre.

« Alors, vous aimez ça comment ? » lui demanda Jack, en retirant son manteau.

Le Maître ne lui répondit pas. Il le plaqua au mur pour l'embrasser. Il profita de ce contact pour entrer brièvement dans son esprit. Il y vit beaucoup de courage et de la bonté. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Jack était vraiment un être exceptionnel, mais qui s'ignorait encore.

« Dominant » devina-t-il, en répondant avec ardeur à ses baisers.

Le Maître lui retira ses vêtements. Il prit un moment pour analyser le corps du capitaine. Il était beau, musclé et ferme, mais sans exagération. Il était très masculin. Il continua à attiser le désir de son partenaire. Plus Jack brûlait de désir, moins il bloquait ses pensées.

Pour le Maître, c'était un accès direct vers son âme et il aimait ce qu'il y voyait. Un être courageux, mais pragmatique. Passionné, mais raisonnable. Il y avait cette bonté et cette compassion en lui. Cette capacité à se sacrifier pour autrui. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais qui le fascinait. Jack Harkness avait l'étoffe d'un héros.

Il sentit son propre désir s'éveiller. Il était attiré par les gens extraordinaires, dévoués et courageux. Il savait d'une certaine façon que lui-même ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de qualités.

À mesure que son propre désir grandissait, il poussait inconsciemment le contact télépathique de plus en plus loin. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine intervienne.

« Hé l'ami. Ne poussez pas trop loin la télépathie, hein. Vous allez me faire éclater la cervelle. »

Le Maître se retira donc doucement de son esprit et laissa le plaisir physique le submerger. La coupure du lien télépathique diminua quelque peu son désir, mais son partenaire ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

.

Une fois leurs ébats terminés, il s'effondra sur le capitaine. À cause de l'agression, son corps avait été quelque peu malmené. Maintenant, il était exténué. Il était bien heureux de pouvoir passer la nuit à côté de cet homme chaud et séduisant.

« Votre pouls est étrange, lui dit le capitaine, une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle.

- Oui, » dit simplement le Maître.

Il n'avait soudainement plus la force de se lever, même si le beau Jack le chassait.

« Vous avez deux cœurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Maître refusa de répondre, de peur d'être chassé de la chambre. Que répondrait-il, de toute façon ? Jack n'avait pas posé une question, juste affirmé un fait.

« Ça va. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain. Je l'ai su dés l'instant où vous avez tenté d'entrer dans ma tête et fusionner avec mon esprit. Vous n'êtes pas le premier extra-terrestre que je rencontre. Ni la première créature télépathe avec qui je partage mon lit. Qu'êtes-vous ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai perdu la mémoire.

- Vous êtes probablement un de ces extra-terrestres ayant été absorbés dans l'espace-temps et recraché par la faille de Cardiff. Ça arrive régulièrement, vous savez. C'est une chance que vous ayez seulement perdu la mémoire. D'autres perdent bien plus, croyez-moi.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que je peux être ?

- Une créature télépathe. Assez puissante pour entrer instinctivement en mode télépathique durant le sexe. Un double système cardiaque, mais une apparence humaine. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Il me faudrait faire quelques recherches.

- Je cherche le Docteur.

- Docteur qui ?

- Juste le Docteur. Je pense qu'il est comme moi.

- Vous voulez dire de votre espèce ?

- Oui.

- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Désolé.

- Ça ne fait rien. »

.

Le capitaine passa ses bras autour de lui et il trouvait cela agréable. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Aucun cauchemar ne le troubla cette nuit-là. Il aurait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas été harcelé par la faim. Jack était déjà debout.

« Vous voulez manger avec moi en bas ? » lui offrit-il.

Il accepta sans hésiter et dévora son repas, comme la veille.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? » demanda le Maître.

Il cherchait toujours à comprendre ce qui motivait les gens à aider leurs semblables.

« Nous avons passé du bon temps hier, répondit le capitaine.

- Cela ne faisait pas partie de vos intentions lorsque vous m'avez aidé, après mon agression.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, Koschei.

- Est-ce que ça vous procure un bien-être quelconque d'aider les autres ?

- Oui, d'une certaine façon. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Y a-t-il un endroit ou une époque où vous voudriez aller ? Je peux vous aider, suggéra le capitaine.

- Le 21e siècle. J'y trouverais peut-être des réponses.

- Un endroit particulier ?

- Chiswick, répondit-il, aussitôt.

- Chiswick. Pourquoi ? s'informa Jack.

- Je ne sais pas.

- L'année ?

- 2009.

- Très bien, mais je ne resterais pas avec vous.

- Je sais.

- Vous devez toucher mon manipulateur de vortex et rester très près de moi. Ça secoue un peu.

- Ça me va. »

.

Il se retrouva dans des ruines. Il ignorait s'il était à Chiswick. Les ruines étaient encore fumantes et quelque chose de brillant, au loin, attira son attention. Il traversa les ruines avec précaution et prit l'objet. C'était un diamant. Un magnifique diamant, mais qui ne ressemblait pas aux diamants qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il se trouva un endroit à l'abri du vent et passa environ une heure à le regarder dans tous les sens. Il finit par le mettre dans sa poche et sortit des ruines. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas à Chiswick, mais au moins, il était au 21e siècle.

.

Il remarqua rapidement que trouver de la nourriture à cette époque était beaucoup plus simple qu'en 1937. Les gens gaspillaient énormément. Il n'avait qu'à les suivre un moment et ramasser ce qu'ils abandonnaient. Il y avait aussi des endroits où l'on pouvait s'en procurer gratuitement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber malade. Il avait attrapé quelque chose, une sorte d'infection respiratoire. Rien de grave, mais affaibli comme il l'était… il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il demandait de l'argent et parfois, les gens lui en donnaient. Il voulait en ramasser assez pour se rendre à Chiswick et tenter de renouer avec un passé qui lui échappait toujours.

Le virus rendait ses déplacements encore plus difficiles. Il était toujours épuisé et frigorifié, mais n'arrivait ni à dormir, ni à se réchauffer. C'était l'hiver et la pluie était glaciale. Parfois, il y avait même de la neige et il n'avait plus de manteau pour se protéger. Il trouva le refuge, tout à fait par hasard. On y servait un repas chaud pour les sans-abris et ils pouvaient même y dormir. Malheureusement, les lits étaient toujours pris.

La première soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de voler le repas du voisin, même après avoir mangé le sien. Il y eut du mécontentement, mais personne ne le chassa. La deuxième fois, ça passait moins bien, mais encore rien de grave.

Ce jour-là, il reconnu la femme rousse. C'était la femme de ses souvenirs, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas enceinte ? Dans ses souvenirs elle l'était. Elle servait les repas aux sans-abris. Probablement du bénévolat. Il devait s'approcher d'elle.

La troisième fois qu'il vola, on le menaça de l'expulser s'il continuait. Il cessa. Il ne voulait pas être expulsé avant d'avoir fait connaissance avec la femme. Après quatre jours, il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voler la nourriture des autres. Au moins, il avait pu échanger quelques mots avec elle. Elle s'appelait Donna.

Il succomba le jour suivant, mais sa victime n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui laisser son repas. Cela se transforma en bagarre. De plus, tous les autres habitués étaient maintenant hostiles à son égard et surveillait leur repas de près.

Un jour, l'un d'eux osa lui voler son repas. Il l'aurait battu à mort si les autres ne l'avaient pas retenu. Il fut expulsé.

Il revint le lendemain, mais on ne le laissa pas entrer.

« Je veux voir Donna, demanda-t-il.

- Vous devez partir, monsieur. Vous êtes dangereux, insista la femme.

- J'ai faim et je veux voir Donna.

- Partez ou je devrais appeler la police.

- Je veux voir Donna ! » lui cria-t-il.

Ayant probablement entendu son nom, Donna les rejoignit. Il l'observait, intrigué. Comme Jack, sa ligne de temps était différente. Contrairement à lui, ce qu'elle avait fait d'extraordinaire se trouvait dans son passé et non dans son futur. Par contre, elle possédait une présence psychique beaucoup plus importante que le capitaine. Comme si elle n'était pas complètement humaine. Cette _présence_ tentait d'entrer en contact télépathique avec lui. Il ressentait une étrange familiarité avec elle.

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai faim.

- Un repas, et vous sortez, » décida-t-elle.

Dès ce moment, il su qu'elle avait, elle aussi, ressentit cette étrange affinité avec lui. Elle le fit entrer, mais l'invita à s'asseoir à l'écart des autres. Il prit tout son temps pour manger.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ce fut ainsi. Il venait manger et devait repartir aussitôt. Donna lui parlait. Elle était intriguée par lui. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il remarquait qu'elle essayait, elle aussi, de retrouver des souvenirs égarés. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient jamais assez de temps pour discuter.

Entre-temps, son virus l'affectait de plus en plus. Un soir, il s'écroula en entrant dans le refuge. Donna fut la première à ses côtés et son visage fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience.

.

Il se réveilla sur un lit et des voix étouffées lui parvinrent. Il ne bougeait pas et gardait les yeux fermés pour écouter la conversation. Elle tournait autour de ses deux cœurs et de toutes ses anomalies génétiques fascinantes. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux personnes vêtues de sarraus blancs. Il sentit la panique le gagner, persuadé d'être dans un laboratoire et de servir de cobaye.

Une des personnes partit. Il se leva doucement et prit sa corde dans ses poches. Il tenta d'étrangler le scientifique qui se trouvait entre lui et la sortie. Il manquait de force et entendit des gens venir vers eux. Il délaissa le scientifique et sortit de la chambre. Il ne pouvait courir très longtemps. Il devait se cacher où il pouvait, tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il se cacha dans la morgue, exténué et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il devait attendre la nuit et l'envie de croquer un de ces cadavres le tenaillait, tellement il avait faim. Il résista. Des cadavres, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça.

Il sortit vers deux heures du matin et marcha péniblement jusqu'au refuge. À cette heure-là c'était fermé. Il s'endormit près de l'entrée.

À son réveil, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il remarqua que des gens lui avaient craché dessus. En attendant que ça ouvre pour le repas, il trouva un journal et le lut. L'étrange homme à deux cœurs s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait une photo. Il mit la capuche de son sweater pour camoufler son visage.

Donna le fit entrer dès son arrivée et il eut son repas sans faire trop de mécontents. Comme il était visiblement malade, elle refusa de le laisser dormir dehors. Elle savait qu'il était l'homme aux deux cœurs et elle était encore plus intriguée par lui.

Ce fut ainsi pour quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que des hommes vêtus de noir entre dans le refuge à sa recherche. Ils disaient qu'il était un dangereux prisonnier qui s'était échappé. Donna nia vivement sa présence avant même que les autres puissent dire un mot.

Une fois les soldats loin, elle lui ordonna de partir et de ne plus revenir. Il revint tout de même le lendemain. Elle lui donna le repas. Une fois ses heures terminées, elle l'invita à le suivre.

« Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? lui demanda une de ses collègues.

- Il a deux cœurs. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont lui faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit que c'était un dangereux criminel.

- Pour que les gens le livre. Ils vont l'étudier comme un rat de laboratoire et vont le disséquer.

- Donna, tu nous rends tous complices.

- Plus maintenant. Je m'en vais. »

*= _Nom du Maître à l'académie. Il n'est pas officiel, mais abondamment utilisé_.


	5. Donna Noble

Chapitre 4 - Donna Noble

_Warning: het, soft lemon_

_Spoilers: The dark path (livre) mais il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre ce livre pour comprendre l'histoire.  
_

_Note de l'auteure: ce chapitre se déroule après The end of time, mais avant le prologue(Wilfred n'a pas encore libérer le Maître)_

Il somnola durant le trajet et remarqua à peine la richesse de la demeure vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il ne se rappelait pas trop du trajet qu'il avait parcouru de la voiture jusqu'à la chambre d'invités. Il s'écroula sur le lit.

Il se réveilla affamé et encore épuisé. Il sortit de la chambre, cherchant de la nourriture quelque part. Une femme de ménage le vit et l'aida à se rendre à la cuisine. Elle lui servi à manger et appela son employeur. Donna arriva peu après.

« Bonjour. J'ai laissé des vêtements propres près de votre lit. Si vous voulez prendre une douche, » lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, mais revenu à sa chambre, il s'endormit à nouveau.

.

_Il était dans un trou noir et s'agrippait à la console de son TARDIS. Il sentait la pression l'écraser, l'étirer et le déchiqueter. La douleur était atroce. À travers sa peau déchirée, il voyait l'énergie Artron briller et éclater autour de lui. Elle forma un nouveau corps, intact. Toutefois, il poursuivait sa chute dans le trou noir et ce nouveau corps se déchira à son tour. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle du TARDIS avant de mourir de nouveau et répéta l'opération. Il ignorait combien de fois au total il était mort et revenu. Chaque fois, c'était dans d'atroces souffrances. _

Un froid intense le submergea. Hurlant, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sous-vêtements, dans une baignoire d'eau froide et de glace. Par réflexe, il chercha à agresser la personne qui le tenait pour s'enfuir.

« Du calme, » lui dit un homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il le connaissait, il en était certain. Un infirmier mit un peu d'eau chaude, mais il ne cessait de grelotter durant tout le temps qu'on le lava et l'habilla. Il détestait être manipulé de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas la force de se débattre.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il avait beaucoup trop de fièvre ? sa température est plus basse que la normale, demanda l'homme à Donna.

- Je ne sais pas, Shawn. Ça m'a semblé évident. C'est tout.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda un vieil homme en entrant dans la chambre.

- Il est conscient. Il va survivre, Grand-père.

- On ne l'aurait pas dit voilà quelques heures. Tu l'as sauvé. »

Le Maître ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le plus âgé des deux hommes. Même s'il était principalement occupé à manger et à grelotter.

« Je vous connais, finit-il par dire.

Oui, moi aussi » répondit celui-ci, d'un air peu amical.

Il aurait eu envie de lui poser des questions, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir se former et il se sentait terriblement épuisé. Le vieil homme quitta la pièce avant qu'il ait pu réagir. Le Maître retourna se reposer.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Il était affamé.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, étonné de connaître le chemin. Il n'y avait que les deux hommes qui buvaient une tasse de thé. Le plus jeune le vit le premier, mais le Maître regardait l'homme âgé. Il se souvenait de lui.

« Wilfred, » tenta-t-il, incertain.

Sa voix était enrouée à cause du virus.

« Oui. C'est bien mon nom, affirma-t-il.

- Moi c'est Shawn, et vous ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Koschei.

- C'est russe ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est vrai. Donna m'a dit que vous aviez perdu la mémoire, se rappela Shawn.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle fait des courses. Vous voulez du thé ou du café ?

- J'ai faim.»

Shawn lui fit réchauffer des restes et lui offrit du café. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Wilfred le toisa du regard. Le Maître savait que cet homme se méfiait de lui, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Shawn lui proposa de visiter la maison. Il accepta.

La salle de jeux lui semblait particulièrement intéressante. Il y avait une table de billard, divers jeux vidéo, un jeu de fléchettes etc. Shawn l'invita à faire une partie de billard. Il accepta et gagna. Ils furent rejoints par Wilfred.

Ensuite, il visita une salle de musique. Il y avait une batterie, des guitares, un clavier et un micro. Cette pièce était pour Shawn et ses amis. Il y avait des musiciens parmi son groupe d'amis et ils adoraient jouer ensemble. Le Maître fixa les instruments, particulièrement la batterie et il eut un vertige. Wilfred s'en aperçu :

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai joué de la batterie à l'académie, durant ma jeunesse. J'avais monté un petit groupe avec quelques amis du Déca*. Je ne me rappelle plus trop. Theta* était là, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il faisait, » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Même si le souvenir était banal, pour lui, c'était important. Ça signifiait que sa mémoire revenait.

- Qui est Theta ? demanda Wilfred, intrigué.

- Mon meilleur ami.

- Vous ressemblez à un chanteur d'un groupe que j'écoutais durant les années 90. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom. Vous voulez essayer ? » lui offrit Shawn, en montrant la batterie.

Le Maître essaya, mais il avait perdu ce talent depuis longtemps.

« Vous pouvez me montrer comment jouer ? demanda-t-il.

- Je peux vous enseigner la guitare, mais pas la batterie, avoua Shawn.

- J'aimerai bien. »

Shawn passa une partie de l'après-midi à lui montrer comment jouer et il y prit goût. Il s'aperçut qu'il aimait beaucoup la musique. Wilfred était déjà remonté. En entendant les voix, ils devinèrent que Donna était revenue. Ils remontèrent. Shawn lui permis d'amener la guitare avec lui.

Elle fut ravie de voir qu'il se portait beaucoup mieux. Il sentit fortement l'appel. Quelque chose en elle voulait communiquer avec lui. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne semblait pas du tout consciente qu'elle l'appelait par télépathie.

Shawn disparut après le souper et il regagna sa chambre, épuisé. Wilfred resta avec Donna.

.

Pendant environ une semaine, son quotidien se résumait à manger et à essayer de dormir. Entre cela, il arrivait à lire un peu, pratiquer la guitare, regarder la télé ou jouer au Nintendo DS. Il sortait peu de sa chambre, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'énergie. Par contre, il savait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Les disputes entre Shawn et Donna étaient quotidiennes et c'était toujours pour la même raison : Shawn avait un sérieux problème de dépendance au jeu. Donna avait beaucoup d'argent, mais le fait qu'il le dépensait à ce rythme-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait joué l'argent mis de côté pour l'adoption en Chine. En les écoutant, il comprit que c'était Shawn qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

Il savait également que Sylvia et Wilfred, la mère et le grand-père de Donna, venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite et la prévenir du danger qu'elle courait à l'héberger, lui. Donna ne les écoutait pas. Premièrement, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à lui donner une raison claire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille le détestait. Lui non plus ne le savait pas.

Parfois, Donna venait le chercher pour qu'il regarde un film avec elle. Elle voulait discuter avec lui. C'était difficile alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. De plus, cet appel télépathique lui faisait perdre toute concentration.

Ce soir-là, elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre alors qu'il pratiquait la guitare.

« Vous avez progressé énormément depuis une semaine, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Peut-être que vous ne faites pas que ressembler à ce chanteur des années 90. C'est peut-être vous.

- Shawn vous a parlé de notre visite dans la salle de musique ? comprit le Maître.

- Oui. J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider à vous souvenir.

- Vous m'aider à survivre. C'est déjà pas mal. De plus, vu l'opinion que votre famille a de moi, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir me souvenir.

- Ils sont juste trop protecteurs. Je ne vous crois pas lorsque vous dites ne pas vouloir vous souvenir.

- Vous avez raison. Votre mère trouve que je ressemble à ce premier ministre devenu fou. Votre mari, à un chanteur. Et vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, parfois j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir oublié une grande partie de ma vie. Tous me disent que je me fais des idées, mais je crois qu'ils me mentent. Peu importe. C'est ridicule et on ne se connaît pas vraiment, conclut-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Mais vous me faites confiance.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous me rappeler quelqu'un. Une personne chère dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler et qui, selon ma mère, n'a jamais existé.

- Je vous crois.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suis télépathe, Donna. Je peux essayer de vous aider.

- En entrant dans ma tête ?

- Oui. Si vous voulez.

- D'accord, mais doucement. »

Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes et se concentra. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps. Elle se rappelait exactement le même geste, mais fait par un autre : le Docteur. Il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était même pas en mesure de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais comme sensation. Il était tout simplement choqué. Il la lâcha aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Le Docteur, répondit-il, bouleversé.

- Le Docteur ?

- Votre ami oublié est le Docteur.

- Le Docteur. Comment ai-je pu oublier le Docteur et le TARDIS ? Avec tous ce que nous avons fais. Les endroits que nous avons visités. Les... oh mon Dieu, ma tête. »

Il ne s'était pas encore remis du choc lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider Donna et rapidement. Elle hurlait de douleur et allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il entra dans sa tête et imagina un mur qu'il construisit autour de ses souvenirs du Docteur. Elle cessa de crier et il dût la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Vous avez eu un malaise.

- Pourquoi suis-je dans votre chambre ?

- Vous me disiez que j'avais bien progressé à la guitare.

- Oh oui. C'est vrai. Je suis venue pour autre chose aussi. »

Elle chercha dans ses poches et y retira un diamant. Son diamant.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le fond de la machine à laver après y avoir mit vos vêtements. J'ai supposé que c'était à vous.

- Oui, c'est à moi. Merci, confirma-t-il.

- Si Shawn le voit, il va le vendre pour pouvoir jouer davantage. Alors, gardez-le hors de sa vue.

- Promis.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas vendu ? Pour manger, vous loger etc.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Il a une valeur sentimentale, devina-t-elle.

- Oui. »

Il lui dit qu'il voulait dormir pour qu'elle le laisse seul. En réalité, il se sentait très frustré. Elle connaissait le Docteur qu'il cherchait tant et il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Il pourrait, en lui extorquant des informations jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Mais quelle quantité en obtiendrait-il avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme ? Ce n'était pas une bonne option. Le Docteur avait laissé une partie de lui-même en elle. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

.

Le jour suivant, elle n'avait qu'une légère migraine et ne se rappelait pas de cet incident. Par contre, lui n'avait pas pu dormir. Il avait passé la nuit à fouiller dans sa propre tête pour réveiller quelques souvenirs. Maintenant qu'il avait vu précisément le visage du Docteur, il avait pu se concentrer sur cette image. Il n'obtient rien, sauf un cauchemar : il avait vu le Docteur pointer une arme vers lui. La scène coupait et il voyait cet homme avec la tunique rouge et or. Il souriait et l'attirait vers le trou noir dans lequel il mourait encore et encore.

Il y avait également ces horribles tambours. Ils étaient partout autour de lui et le rendait fou. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant. Même éveillé, il entendait toujours les tambours. Ses cœurs battaient à tout rompre et sa respiration était difficile, particulièrement avec cette infection pulmonaire. Il était en crise.

La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, fut de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains jouxtant à sa chambre et d'attendre que ça passe. Ensuite, il resta couché toute la journée, épuisé, mais sans parvenir à s'endormir. Il sortit de sa chambre en fin d'après-midi après s'être douché et changé.

Donna était là et préparait un souper romantique pour Shawn et elle. Même si ça n'allait pas très bien entre eux, c'était tout de même leur anniversaire de mariage ce jour-là. Il choisit de l'aider après avoir mangé quelques restes. Cela lui faisait oublier ses cauchemars et les tambours. Shawn avait promis d'être là, mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus l'enthousiasme de Donna diminuait.

Il avait déjà regagné sa chambre depuis environ une heure lorsqu'elle vint le chercher.

« Il ne viendra pas. Vous voulez bien partager ce repas avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger et éteignit les bougies, les jugeant superflues. Dommage, il aimait bien cela. Elle servit l'entrée d'abord. C'était un potage qu'il trouva délicieux. Elle avait préparé un repas avec plusieurs services et beaucoup de nourriture, mais elle mangea peu. Pour lui, c'était une bonne chose. Ça lui en faisait plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler non plus. Ça lui était égal. Le silence ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise.

Après le repas, ils passèrent au séjour et elle sortit le vin et le champagne. Elle avait la ferme intention de s'enivrer. Il but avec elle. Une fois réchauffée, elle ne faisait que parler en mal de Shawn, se promettant de lui faire regretter cet oubli. Ou bien elle pleurait, râlant sur tout le mal qu'il lui faisait.

Le Maître ne l'écoutait pas réellement, captivé par l'appel télépathique. Plus Donna était ivre, plus la présence psychique en elle était forte et plus elle l'attirait. Voyant que ses lamentations n'avaient pas vraiment d'emprise sur lui, Donna changea de tactile. Elle tenta de le séduire. Elle semblait croire que tromper Shawn serait une bonne revanche, mais quelque chose d'autre la poussait. Tout comme lui. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux relations amoureuses. S'il en avait eu une il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette infidélité.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il ne la repoussa pas. Il s'aperçut qu'il en avait très envie lui aussi. C'était étrange. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il était épuisé, malade, un peu ivre et il venait de faire une crise. Avoir une relation sexuelle ne lui disait rien, mais la présence l'appelait.D'instinct, il chercha à entrer en contact télépathique avec elle. Contrairement à Jack Harkness, Donna ne lui imposait aucune limite, bien au contraire. La présence cherchait à l'attirer de plus en plus. Alors que leurs corps commençaient à se caresser, son esprit toucha celui de Donna. Il ressentit l'équivalent mental d'une petite décharge électrique.

Un humain normal aurait dû le repousser. Il était déjà allé plus loin qu'avec Jack, mais Donna avait la psyché d'un être de sa propre espèce. Plutôt que de le repousser, elle l'invita à fusionner mentalement avec elle. Il sentit son propre désir s'embraser. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu une relation complète. Ce qui signifiait une relation à la fois télépathique et physique.

L'entité psychique avait même une identité propre : Docteur Donna. Il y reconnaissait Donna, mais étrangement, le Docteur. La fusion télépathique permettait de voir ce qu'était vraiment les gens. Impossible de mentir à travers ce type de contact. Il vit son courage, sa passion, son dévouement, sa bonté, sa force, mais également sa fragilité et son incertitude, ses doutes et ses peurs. Donna avait de belles qualités. Des qualités que Theta possédait et que lui n'aurait jamais. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elles lui plaisaient autant. Le désir les consuma tout les deux.

.

Après leur étreinte, elle s'effondra sur le canapé, exténuée et s'y endormit aussitôt. Bien qu'épuisé lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas rester sur le canapé. Il n'y avait pas de place. Il trouva une couverture et la couvrit. Puis il ramassa les vêtements sur le sol et gagna son propre lit. Il dormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu Shawn rentrer.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un bon mal de tête. Il était un peu confus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Pour Donna, ça pouvait s'expliquer par sa frustration accumulée suite à l'absence de son mari. Mêlée à la déception et à l'alcool. Pour lui, l'alcool n'était pas un argument valable et il ne l'avait jamais désirée avant ce soir.

Il prit une douche avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il alla à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il se retrouva devant Shawn qui buvait son café. Le Maître s'en servi un.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Shawn en regardant les bouteilles d'alcool vides et les assiettes sales.

- C'était votre anniversaire de mariage. Elle avait préparé un repas spécial. Elle vous a attendu, mais vous n'êtes jamais venu. Alors, elle s'est enivrée et j'ai profité du repas à votre place.

- Et d'elle, par l'effet même ? devina-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire par _profiter d'elle _?

- Que tu l'as sautée, s'exclama-t-il, avec colère.

- Oui, » répondit-il, tout simplement.

Shawn laissa éclater sa colère en bousculant les objets encombrant les comptoirs. Il l'engueulait et il l'injuriait. Le Maître l'observait, stoïque. Quand sa colère s'apaisa un peu, il lui ordonna de disparaître dans les vingt-quatre heures et de ne jamais revenir. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, le Maître sourit et nota mentalement l'heure exacte. Il avait dit vingt-quatre heures. Il allait rester vingt-quatre heures, pas une minute de moins. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais voir Shawn hors de lui, par sa faute, lui procura une étrange satisfaction.

.

Plus tard, quand Donna fut réveillée, il eut droit à une nouvelle scène de ménage. Il les observait de loin, amusé. Shawn finit par partir en claquant la porte. Il eut droit à des reproches de la part de Donna. Elle le blâmait d'avoir profité du fait qu'elle était ivre, plutôt que d'avoir essayé de l'arrêter. Il la laissa se défouler sans dire un mot. Elle s'arrêta, s'apercevant que c'était inutile.

« Tu es comme tous les autres hommes. Tu ne penses qu'au sexe, conclut-elle.

- Le tutoiement, c'est nouveau ? remarqua-t-il, indifférent à ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

- On a couché ensemble. Je pense qu'on est suffisamment intimes pour se tutoyer. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » soupira-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Que devrais-je dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais défendre ton point de vue. Essayer de te justifier ou t'excuser.

- Tu veux mon point de vue ?

- Ce serait un début.

- J'ai aimé notre soirée.

- Cela fait au moins un heureux, » conclut-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il se fit un autre café et lui en offrit un. Il essayait de capter l'appel télépathique de Docteur Donna, mais il n'y avait plus rien. La présence s'était tût. Cela lui semblait un peu étrange.

« Après avoir joué les sans cœurs, tu as un élan de sympathie pour la pauvre idiote que je suis ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas idiote et ce n'est pas de la sympathie. Je veux te poser des questions.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

- C'est un peu dur à oublier.

- Non. Beaucoup de gens oublient ce qu'ils font quand ils sont ivres, incluant le sexe. Nous, hier, c'était différent, » affirma-t-il.

Elle le regarda, soudainement intéressée. Peut-être avait-elle saisi quelque chose qui lui échappait. Vu son regard, ça semblait être le cas.

« C'était étrange. Unique. Merveilleux, avoua-t-elle, contre son gré.

- Je suis d'accord. N'as-tu pas eu l'impression que quelque chose te contrôlait ?

- Un peu. Toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- J'ai eu l'impression que... oh, laisses tomber. C'est idiot.

- Je veux savoir, insista le Maître.

- On ne se connaît pas toi et moi. Pourtant, hier pendant... enfin. J'avais l'impression de te connaître réellement. Comme si nous étions très proches. Je sais, c'est idiot et c'est parti maintenant, mais sur le moment…

- C'est normal. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'on fait du sexe télépathique.

- Du quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu as très bien compris, Donna. Tu as raison. Hier on se connaissait très intimement et pas juste physiquement. Rassures-toi. Cela a tendance à se dissiper très rapidement, mais c'est une expérience agréable.

- Oui, mais il y a des choses qui sont restées.

- Ça va disparaître. Qu'as-tu retenu de moi ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Que tu es un être malveillant. Je m'excuse, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.

- J'apprécie ton honnêteté.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aidé, malgré tout, affirma-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu veux devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Bref, c'est juste une première impression. Peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire, conclut-elle, en terminant son café.

- Peut-être. »

.

Quand Shawn revint, il semblait moins fâché. Il avait parlé à Donna. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était aussi soûl qu'elle donc, pas nécessairement le seul responsable. Il lui demanda tout de même de partir immédiatement. Dans sa colère, il avait téléphoné au numéro donné dans les médias, concernant l'étrange homme à deux cœurs.

Il remit ses vêtements noirs, propres à présent. Donna lui donna de l'argent et Shawn lui laissa la guitare. Il lui dit qu'il était assez doué pour s'en servir et gagner un peu d'argent en jouant dans les rues et les stations de métro. Donna lui laissa également la DS, car personne ne s'en servait.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Chiswick maintenant. Il n'en dit rien et se dirigea vers la petite demeure chaleureuse de Wilfred. Le vieil homme fut surpris de le voir.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pars, mais je voulais vous parler avant. Je peux entrer ? »

Wilfred accepta, tout en restant méfiant. Il lui offrit tout de même du thé.

« Alors ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Parlez-moi du Docteur. Donna ne peut en parler, mais vous, oui. Je sais que vous l'avez rencontré.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le mariage de Donna. Je ne sais pas où il est. Désolé.

- Racontez-moi.

- Il est juste passé pour donner ce billet de loterie gagnant.

- Je veux vous donner ça, dit le Maître en lui remettant le diamant.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une étoile à pointes blanches. Ça vient de ma planète. Gardez-la précieusement.

- Pourquoi ? reprit Wilfred.

- Vous l'avez déjà vu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est le jour où vous avez transformé l'humanité en une copie de vous-même. »

Le Maître ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« J'ai fais ça, moi ?

- Oui, et ça n'a rien de drôle, lui reprocha le vieil homme.

- L'humanité ne semble pas avoir gardé de séquelles. Racontez-moi tout dans les détails. Je dois savoir. »

Wilfred s'exécuta. Le Maître l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre.

« Le Docteur croyait que j'allais le tuer, pourquoi ? demanda le Maître à la fin du récit.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas du tout ?

- Non.

- Le bruit dans votre tête. Ces tambours, sont-ils toujours là ? s'informa Wilfred.

- Comment savez-vous pour les tambours ?

- Vous en avez parlé. C'est arrivé quand vous étiez enfant.

- Et vous êtes certain qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, s'étonna le Maître.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître beaucoup plus ? Donna et vous.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ce sont mes souvenirs d'elle qui m'ont mené jusqu'ici.

- Vraiment ?

- Par contre, dans mes souvenirs elle était enceinte.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

- Poursuivez alors. Vous en étiez à l'arrivée des Seigneurs du Temps. »

Il poursuivit et le Maître commença à se sentir nerveux. Il reconnaissait Rassilon dans le récit du vieil homme. Lorsque Wilfred termina de raconter les événements, le Maître commença à paniquer. La dernière partie du récit le hantait : _Il a mit ce bruit dans votre_ _tête lorsque vous étiez enfant. Vous vous êtes vengé et avez été absorbé par la boucle temporelle à la place du Docteur. _

Wilfred lui demanda alors comment il s'en était sorti, mais il était incapable de répondre. La suite des événements lui revenait en tête. La prison, la torture.

Il hurla et s'enfuit. Wilfred essaya de le retenir, mais il le repoussa.

Il courut sans but dans les rues durant un long moment. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il avait été manipulé par Rassilon. Il lui avait servi de cobaye et personne ne s'était soucié de l'effet que cela aurait sur sa vie. Une vie entière gâchée et détruite. Il fut retrouvé par des soldats de UNIT partis à sa recherche.

_*Déca: groupe d'élèves privilégiés à l'académie._

_*Theta: Theta Sigma était le nom du Docteur à l'académie_.


	6. Le prisonnier

Chapitre 5 - Le prisonnier

_Note de l'auteure: Ce chapitre est un peu influencée par l'audio Mastermind (mais pas de spoilers et c'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'audio pur comprendre la fic). Pour Torchwood, c'est après miracle day et comme il ne restait que Gwen et Jack, j'ai pensé les jumeler avec UNIT et y ajouter Martha comme médecin officiel et Kate Steward comme la grande patronne de cette division Torchwood/UNIT. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
_

Il se réveilla et paniqua en constatant qu'il était dans une cellule. Il n'était pas enchaîné au mur, alors il se précipita contre la vitre qu'il essaya de défoncer. Bientôt ses mains furent en sang et il s'était même déchiré des muscles à force de frapper contre la vitre. Il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec lui ? demanda Martha Jones.

- Le laisser pourrir en prison pour un an comme il nous a fait, répondit le capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Et si on prévenait le Docteur ?

- Martha, tu sais très bien ce que le Docteur va dire. Avec ce que ta famille a subi, tu veux vraiment le voir en liberté ? reprit Jack.

- Certainement pas, mais il finira par savoir. »

En entendant _le Docteur_ le Maître essaya de relever la tête et de leur parler, mais il était trop faible.

« Alors, Harold Saxon, comment se sent-on de l'autre côté des barreaux ? Toujours envie de conquérir le monde ? » lui demanda le capitaine.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Jack, ça ne nous aide pas, lui reprocha Martha.

- Je me demande ce que Kate a l'intention de faire de lui.

- Nous le saurons bientôt. »

.

Ils l'observaient, perplexes. Chaque fois qu'il revenait à lui, il se propulsait contre les vitres de sa cellule, jusqu'à épuisement. Pour sa propre sécurité on décida de l'attacher à son lit. Martha désapprouvait, mais Jack trouvait que c'était le mieux à faire. Lorsqu'il remarqua ses liens, il alla jusqu'à se briser un poignet pour se libérer.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir Saxon, pas cette fois. Le Docteur n'est pas là pour vous protéger, » lui rappela Jack.

Jack remarqua une lueur étrange entourer les mains du Maître. Celui-ci concentra cette énergie et il la projeta vers le mécanisme d'ouverture de sa prison. Il céda. Puis il en fabriqua de nouveau et la propulsa vers la poitrine du capitaine, qui mourut sur le coup. Une alarme retentit et toutes les issues furent verrouillées et le champ magnétique de protection activé.

Martha observait la progression du Maître à travers le complexe. Tous savaient à présent que Jack était immortel depuis que ce qui restait de Torchwood avait rejoint les rangs de UNIT. Donc, personne ne s'inquiéta pour lui. Le Maître n'alla pas très loin. L'énergie qu'il avait déployée l'avait affaibli.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Martha qui regardait les images. Son équipe et elle observèrent le Maître se tordre de douleur. Même s'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre, ils devinaient qu'il hurlait d'agonie. Heureusement, il finit par perdre conscience. Martha essayait de ne revoir en lui que le salaud qui avait détruit l'humanité et torturé sa famille, mais cela n'effaçait pas entièrement la compassion qu'elle ressentait.

Le périmètre autour de lui fut sécurisé et personne n'eut le droit d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

« On devrait lui parler, suggéra Gwen Cooper.

- Vous ignorez ce dont il est capable. C'est un dangereux criminel, lui rappela Martha.

- Je sais. »

Il revint à lui au bout de plusieurs heures. Il se leva difficilement, claudiquant jusqu'à la porte la plus près qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès. Il semblait souffrir énormément. Vu l'angle de son poignet, il était brisé. Il essaya avec l'autre porte, même chose. Il s'accroupit dans un coin, en position fœtale, les bras autour de la tête.

« Il a l'air complètement perdu, avoua Martha.

- Et terrifié, ajouta Gwen.

- Ne vous y fiez pas, intervint Jack.

- Ou bien c'est l'arche caméléon, suggéra Martha.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est transformé en humain à nouveau ?

- Oui.

- Les humains ne lancent pas des éclairs avec leurs mains, lui rappela le capitaine.

- Les Seigneurs du Temps non plus, à ma connaissance !

- Peu importe ce qu'il est. Il est clairement mal en point, leur fit remarquer Kate Steward qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, il a besoin de soins, avoua Martha.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le soigner ! s'exclama Jack.

- Essayons d'abord de lui parler, suggéra Gwen.

- Je suis d'accord, » approuva Martha, ce qui étonna Jack.

Elle s'expliqua :

« S'il a utilisé l'arche caméléon, il n'est plus qu'un pauvre humain terrifié qui ignore tout des crimes qu'il a commis.

- Je vais lui parler, décida Gwen.

- Je t'accompagne, lui offrit Jack.

- Je viens aussi, dit Martha.

- Il est dangereux. Mon père a passé sa carrière entière à essayer de le contenir, mais il parvenait toujours à s'échapper, leur rappela Kate.

- On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi, insista Martha.

- Je sais. Il faudrait alors des soldats armés de balles paralysantes pour vous couvrir. »

.

Martha avait eut l'idée d'apporter de la nourriture dans l'espoir qu'il coopère. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le Maître les considéra comme une menace. Affolé, il chercha une issue. Il se projeta vers la porte la plus proche pour leur échapper, mais un soldat coupa sa retraite. Alors, il se recroquevilla contre le mur. Martha tenta de le calmer :

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal »

Elle lui montra de la nourriture, mais il ne lui prêta même pas attention. Il voulait seulement fuir. Martha demanda aux soldats de s'éloigner. Persuadée qu'il avait utilisé l'arche caméléon, elle ressentait le besoin de le rassurer. Une fois les soldats à distance, il se détendit un peu.

Martha tenta de lui parler. Il l'ignora et s'empara de la nourriture. Elle s'approcha. Il recula, serrant la nourriture contre lui.

« Je ne vous ferais pas de mal et vous pouvez manger tout ce que je vous ai apporté. Je veux juste vous parler. » lui dit gentiment Martha.

Son indulgence envers ce psychopathe dégoûta Jack. Cependant, il dût reconnaître que la stratégie fonctionnait. Le Maître finit par lui parler :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Non. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Martha Jones et vous, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Koschei.

- Koschei, je veux juste écouter votre cœur, d'accord ? » insista Martha.

Il refusa. Lorsqu'elle insista, il la repoussa et tenta de se sauver. Il cria :

« Je ne fais aucun mal ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Un soldat lui tira dessus avec un pistolet paralysant et il tomba, inerte.

« Ramenons-le à sa cellule, dit le militaire à son collègue.

- Pas question ! Il est malade. Il faut l'amener à la clinique, protesta Martha.

- Il semble avoir perdu la mémoire. J'aimerai qu'on l'examine, mais sous surveillance, décida Kate.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir s'il a utilisé l'arche caméléon, » répondit Martha.

.

À la clinique, Martha écouta son cœur. Il y en avait deux, ce qui la rendit encore plus perplexe. Si ce n'était pas l'arche caméléon, qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, alors ? Elle lui fit des prises de sang et prit sa température. Un infirmier lui retira ses vêtements et soigna les blessures qu'il s'était infligées en tentant de s'échapper. Il lui fit une brève toilette.

De l'extérieur, il semblait n'avoir rien de grave. À part une grippe. Lorsque Martha se pencha sur ses résultats sanguins, elle fut stupéfaite. Elle pouvait clairement voir ses cellules se désintégrer et se faire dévorer par celles qui étaient encore saines.

« _Rien d'étonnant à ce que son appétit semble ne pas avoir de limites_, songea-t-elle, _Il doit être continuellement affamé._ »

Elle lui injecta des nutriments en grandes quantités dans l'espoir de voir le cannibalisme cellulaire ralentir. Cela sembla fonctionner.

Il était amnésique, pas de doute, ou bien un excellent comédien. Gwen venait le voir lorsqu'il était réveillé pour connaître son histoire. Maintenant qu'ils lui avaient procuré une chambre, verrouillée et surveillée étroitement, et l'avaient soigné et nourrit, il ne cherchait plus à fuir... pour le moment. Cependant, Jack ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans qu'il se contracte.

Lorsque Gwen le rejoignit ce matin-là, il sembla un peu plus ouvert à la discussion.

« Bonjour Koschei comment allez-vous ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici Gwen ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

- Ça dépend de ce que nous allons découvrir sur vous.

- Vous allez me fouiller dans la cervelle comme Rassilon ? »

Elle vit de la frayeur dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'était pas notre intention. Je veux connaître votre histoire.

- J'ai oublié.

- Nous le savons. Dites ce dont vous vous souvenez. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il préférait se recroqueviller sur lui-même en se tenant le ventre.

« Koschei, je veux connaître votre histoire. Expliquez-vous. Vous vous sentez bien ?

- J'ai très faim. Avez-vous de la nourriture ? S'il vous plaît.

- Je vais vous donner quelque chose et ensuite vous me parlerez ? »

.

Kate, Martha et Jack faisaient partie de ceux qui l'observaient derrière le miroir sans tain. Kate envoya quelqu'un lui apporter à manger. Martha, qui était son médecin officiel, avait spécifié qu'il devait manger à sa faim. Une fois le repas arrivé, il le dévora en entier en moins de cinq minutes. S'il jouait un jeu, il ne mentait pas sur son état physique.

« Racontez-moi votre histoire maintenant, s'il vous plaît » reprit Gwen.

Étonnamment, il le fit. De son arrivée inexplicable en 1937 à sa recherche insensée du Docteur. Sa rencontre avec Jack, après son agression et l'indifférence du Docteur à son égard. Son voyage vers le 21ème siècle et le fait qu'il avait été hébergé par Donna Noble. Ironiquement, il était ici parce qu'un Jack du passé l'y avait amené. S'il avait monté toute cette histoire, Gwen devait avouer qu'il était franchement doué, car ça lui semblait vrai.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous le Docteur ?

- Il est le seul à pouvoir me guéri. Je crois qu'il est de la même espèce que moi. Mais il a refusé.

- Vous êtes malade ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Quels sont vos projets maintenant qu'il vous a tourné le dos ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Voyant son air troublé, elle n'insista pas.

« Merci Koschei. Reposez-vous, » conclut-elle en le quittant.

Elle devait se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un maître manipulateur, d'un être cruel qui avait faillit anéantir l'humanité, pour refouler ses sentiments de compassion et de pitié.

« Oui, il est doué pour l'hypnose, lui dit Jack, lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

- Jack, te souviens-tu d'avoir couché avec lui dans le passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai couché avec bien des gens. Possible.

- Et bien, essaies de t'en rappeler. Ça pourrait être très important.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à son histoire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Désolée, mais oui, j'y crois. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, affirma Gwen.

- Il te manipule. N'est-ce pas Kate ?

- Il a toujours été extrêmement doué pour manipuler et hypnotiser les gens. Toutefois, dans ce cas-ci, je ne suis pas certaine, avoua-t-elle.

- On pourrait rencontrer Donna pour confirmer ses dires. Ça me ferait plaisir de la voir. Elle et moi étions amies, proposa Martha.

- Pas toi Martha, ni moi. Elle ne doit en aucun cas se souvenir du Docteur, lui rappela Jack.

- C'est vrai. »

Gwen leur offrit alors son aide :

« Je vais le faire, moi. Elle ne me connaît pas.

- Très bien. Pouvez-vous tout enregistrez ? Enfin, ce qui a un lien avec notre affaire, » approuva Kate.

Le Maître devenait nerveux lorsque l'écart entre ses repas était trop important. Martha savait que ce n'était pas un caprice. Il avait réellement toujours faim. Elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait être malade, car il l'était. En réalité, il était même mourant. Au moins, les injections le soulageaient grandement.

.

Gwen n'avait eu aucun problème à discuter avec Donna. Elle avait même donné plus de détails qu'espéré sur le séjour qu'il avait passé chez elle. Le seul problème était qu'elle désirait le voir pour s'assurer que personne ne lui faisait de mal.

Ils organisèrent une visite, mais très sécurisée et elle ne pouvait rester longtemps. Elle avait pensé lui apporter des livres. Ainsi que la console de jeu portable et la guitare de Shawn. Elle les lui avait donnés. Lorsque Donna était entrée dans la cellule, Jack avait vu le Maître la serrer contre lui. Pas longtemps et certainement pas aussi intensément que le Docteur, mais ça l'avait troublé.

Martha amenait le Maître à la clinique pour ses tests habituels et Gwen accomplissait la séance quotidienne de psychologie. La contribution de Jack consistait à l'observer deux fois par semaine, pendant 4 heures, et prendre en note tout ce qui lui semblait inhabituel.

Le Seigneur du Temps devait être sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Il était extrêmement rusé et une minute d'inattention pouvait lui permettre de s'évader. Il savait très bien qu'il était observé. Seule une petite salle de bains échappait à leur regard pour lui donner un minimum d'intimité. Jack détestait s'acquitter de cette surveillance.

Il était interdit de lui parler, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Certains cependant le faisaient quand même à travers le micro, pour passer le temps. D'autres, s'amusaient à ses dépends. Ce qui, selon Jack, était une très mauvaise idée. Ils sous-estimaient les capacités du Maître à les reconnaître. Si jamais il s'évadait, ce qui n'était pas impossible, ils étaient morts.

Comme son père, Kate Steward avait énormément de respect pour l'ennemi du Docteur. Elle exigeait le même respect de la part de son équipe. Malheureusement, elle ne l'obtenait pas toujours. Le mépris était facile à ressentir pour des soldats de UNIT, particulièrement dans l'état où le Maître était à ce moment-là.

Jack ne le méprisait pas. À force de le regarder, il commençait à se demander s'il restait quelque chose du Maître à l'intérieur de cet individu brisé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Docteur et au fait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Le Docteur en larmes qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Qui l'avait supplié de se régénérer et promis de l'aider. Comment le Docteur pouvait-il l'avoir abandonné ? Pour Jack c'était inconcevable, mais malheureusement pas pour Kate. Le Docteur l'avait souvent abandonné dans le passé. Il ne lui rendait visite dans la prison de UNIT qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

.

Jack commença donc son travail d'observation, dégustant son café. Le Maître regardait un dessin animé sur sa télévision. Il ne regardait que des émissions pour enfants ou des vidéoclips, mais il lui arrivait de regarder les nouvelles télévisées, à l'occasion. Il n'avait pas d'ordinateur car, il n'aurait aucun problème à pirater. Il aurait pu faire sauter une bombe nucléaire d'un simple clic.

Après son repas, le Maître prit la guitare que Donna lui avait apportée et commença à en jouer. Il avait encore de la difficulté avec son poignet, mais la guérison était beaucoup plus rapide que chez un humain. Il évitait simplement certains mouvements brusques et s'en tenait à des mélodies aux accords simples. Normalement, le son était coupé, histoire de respecter sa vie privée. Ceux qui avaient le code pouvaient l'allumer depuis la salle d'observation. Jack l'ouvrit. Il était simplement curieux de voir comment le Maître s'en sortait avec une guitare et intrigué par le type de musique qu'il aimait jouer. Il savait qu'il appréciait la musique. Il en entendait presque tous les jours, durant l'année qui n'avait jamais existée. Par contre, il n'en avait jamais joué. Il fut agréablement surpris. Koschei était doué. Il reconnaissait certains succès, mais d'autres lui étaient totalement étranger. Il téléphona à Martha.

« Martha, c'est Jack. Es-tu très occupée ce soir à la clinique ?

- Non, c'est assez calme. Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies ? s'amusa-t-elle, sachant qu'il détestait surveiller.

- Viens à la salle d'observation.

- Il y a un problème avec le Maître ?

- Non, mais viens juste quelques minutes.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

Elle arriva vite, intriguée. Elle entendit aussitôt la musique. Elle regarda autour, perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas la radio, demanda-t-elle.

- Non. C'est lui qui joue.

- Mon Dieu ! Il est formidable, s'exclama-t-elle, épatée.

- Formidable ? C'est un peu fort, mais il est doué.

- Jack, il a passé moins d'un mois chez Donna. C'est là qu'il a apprit à jouer. Elle l'a dit à Gwen.

- Oh, c'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais on parle d'un Seigneur du Temps aussi. Ne l'oublions pas. »

Ils cessèrent de discuter un moment pour l'écouter plus attentivement. La mélodie qu'il jouait était quelque peu hésitante et tout à fait nouvelle pour eux.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il l'a composé celle-là ? demanda Martha, à la fin de la mélodie.

- J'ai écouté beaucoup de musique dans ma vie, mais celle-là, je ne me souviens pas.

- Je la trouve très belle.

- Oui, moi aussi. Ce psychopathe à des talents cachés on dirait. C'est bien de savoir qu'il peut être bon dans au moins une chose qui ne met pas la planète en danger.

- Est-ce vraiment le Maître? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la fois où le Docteur s'était transformé en humain pour échapper à la famille ?

- Et qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette infirmière. Oui, je m'en rappelle, sourit Jack.

- Il était extrêmement doué en dessin et en écriture. Une fois redevenu lui-même, il n'avait plus aucun talent pour ça.

- Le Maître n'est pas transformé en humain, Martha.

- Non, mais il n'est pas lui-même. Regarde-le.

- J'avoue que je ne le vois pas du tout dans cet homme.

- Il va mourir, Jack. Il ne pourra même pas se régénérer.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Pas à 100%. Le problème n'est pas que biologique. C'est plus que ça. Sa force vitale qui s'éteint de jour en jour, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu le lui as dis ?

- Non, mais il semble le savoir.

- Il te parle durant les examens ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Ils se turent de nouveau et l'écoutèrent. Martha savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, mais elle adorait l'entendre jouer. Elle téléphona tout de même pour s'assurer que tout allait bien à la clinique. Il cessa de jouer et Martha regarda à travers le miroir sans tain pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était couché et fixait le plafond. Martha retourna à la clinique. Jack ouvrit le micro. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de communiquer avec lui, mais il le fit quand même.

« Hé, Saxon. »

Le Maître sursauta et posa son regard sur le miroir sans tain. Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il le voyait.

« Vous jouez très bien. »

Il éteignit le micro et coupa le son provenant de la cellule. Puis il poursuivit son travail de surveillance.

Le lendemain, il lui rendit visite. Par réflexe, le Maître recula, harcelé par son anomalie temporelle.

« Calmez-vous. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je vous ai apporté de la lecture. Si vous en voulez.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Jack ? Quelle est cette aura repoussante autour de vous ? Vous n'aviez pas ça lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Évitez de lui en dire trop, capitaine, le prévient Kate, à travers le micro.

- Voilà, c'est toujours comme ça ! Maintenant personne ne me parle, déclara le Maître, exaspéré.

- Gwen vous rencontre tous les jours, reprit Jack.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une conversation. C'est de la psychologie.

- Vous êtes charmeur et manipulateur. C'est dangereux de discuter avec vous.

- Depuis quand ? Donna se porte plutôt bien et ça ne vous a pas fait trop de mal, la dernière fois que nous avons discutés, vous et moi.

- Pour vous c'est récent, pour moi ça fait des années. Je ne connaissais même pas le Docteur. Vous avez envie de discuter ? demanda le capitaine.

- Ça vous étonne ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un être humain, mais je ne suis pas un animal !

- Jack, il est temps de sortir, » lui dit Kate.

Personne ne devait rester trop longtemps avec lui, par sécurité. Le Maître regarda vers le miroir sans tain et lança sa tasse vide dans cette direction.

« Pourquoi me traitez-vous comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Allez-vous me répondre un jour ! hurla-t-il en cherchant un autre objet à projeter vers eux.

- Jack, maintenant, » ordonna Kate.

Jack obéit alors que l'équipe d'intervention lui donnait un tranquillisant. Il les engueula jusqu'à ce que le médicament fasse effet. Jack revint le voir quelques heures plus tard et le Maître l'ignora, concentré sur sa guitare.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler, répondit-il sèchement.

- Non, mais vous savez lire. Ceci est une copie du dossier de UNIT à votre sujet. Ça résume bien les crimes qu'on vous reproche. Vous le voulez ?

- Évidemment !

- Attention. Ça pourrait vraiment vous bouleverser.

- Au point où j'en suis. Ça peut difficilement être pire. »

Il parcourut les premières lignes et fronça les sourcils.

« Artefact extra-terrestre Alpha 1 ! Je suis un objet de collection, c'est ça ?

- Je vous avais prévenu. »

Jack sortit, pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Cependant il se disait que s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait aimé savoir. Torchwood avait un dossier sur le Docteur, mais rien sur le Maître. Il avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait lu le dossier de UNIT. Personnellement, tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir aux mains du Maître avait été l'année qui n'avait jamais existé, et elle n'était même pas dans le dossier.

.

Ils continuaient à le surveiller. Lorsqu'il dormait, pas plus de deux heures d'affilées, il faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait en hurlant. Gwen lui parlait le lendemain, mais il ne disait rien à propos de ses cauchemars. Il lui avait simplement dit que, si elle se souciait réellement de lui, elle ferait mieux de le tuer. Ce serait le plus beau service qu'on pourrait lui rendre. Jack avait d'abord refusé, mais lorsqu'il fit à nouveau une crise, même lui fut sur le point de flancher.

Ils l'avaient tous vu se tordre de douleur pendant plus de deux heures. Ils avaient vu son corps devenir complètement translucide comme un fantôme, durant de longues minutes, avant de revenir à son état normal. Ils l'entendaient alors hurler d'agonie. Gwen n'avait pu regarder. Il vivait un véritable calvaire. Martha en vint à la conclusion que oui, le mieux serait de l'euthanasier. Ils lui rendraient service, de même qu'au monde entier. Mais il y avait le Docteur. Jack ne voulait pas s'y résoudre sans que le Docteur ait pu le voir une dernière fois.


	7. La fuite

Chapitre 6 - La fuite

_Note de l'auteure: Un gros merci à Loupdu77 pour cette review motivante. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et rassure-toi, je n'aime pas la guimauve moi non plus.  
_

Jack et Martha lui avait raconté l'histoire de Harold Saxon en détail. Il avait beau repasser leurs paroles dans sa tête, la mémoire ne lui revenait pas. S'il cherchait à la forcer, il était parcouru de migraines atroces. Il n'était ni surpris ni choqué par ses actes, seulement confus et frustré de ne pouvoir s'en souvenir. Il savait lorsqu'on lui mentait et ce n'était pas le cas ici. Toutefois, les mots ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Il allait lui falloir lire dans leur tête pour espérer que quelque chose lui revienne sur son identité. Impossible d'approcher Jack sans ressentir une profonde répugnance. Ce n'était pas là lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Jack refusait de lui en parler.

.

Il était assit sur son lit. Il se concentrait pour projeter ses sens au delà de sa prison, dans tous les recoins du complexe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester enfermé ici, même s'il n'était pas maltraité et mangeait presque à sa faim. Son mal l'empêchait de se sentir repu, mais au moins, ça n'était plus douloureux. Sa chambre à coucher était sa cellule et il y était enfermé jour et nuit.

Il savait comment se libérer. Il ne le faisait pas, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Il avait toujours l'espoir que ses geôliers réussiraient à joindre le Docteur. Ils le lui avaient promis. Le Docteur avait refusé de l'aider, mais peut-être parviendraient-ils à le convaincre. Il l'espérait. Personne ne venait plus le voir, sauf Martha pour les examens médicaux quotidiens et elle ne lui parlait guère. Même Gwen avait cessé ses visites, puisqu'il ne parlait plus. Il faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, lorsqu'il finissait par dormir. De plus en plus de crises aussi. Il se demandait si cela avait un lien avec son isolement. Il devait sortir.

.

000

Lorsque l'alarme retentit, tout le monde s'affola. Martha et Gwen suivaient sa progression sur les écrans et transmettaient sa position à Jack et Kate, puis il réussit à les semer, malgré les caméras. Les sorties extérieures étant étroitement surveillées, ils savaient qu'il était toujours dans le complexe, mais où était-il ? Ils mirent près de six heures à le localiser. Il était dans un secteur complètement indépendant. Personne ne comprit comment il s'était rendu là. Kate supposa qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir hypnotique. Heureusement pour elle et son équipe, il était amnésique et malade. Sinon, il aurait réussi à s'enfuir. Ils le trouvèrent dans une des salles de détente. Il s'était installé sur le canapé usé et regardait la télévision. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, et n'avait allumé le téléviseur que pour briser le silence. Jack et Kate furent surpris lorsque Gwen leur transmis cette information.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'essaie pas de fuir ou de fabriquer une bombe ? demanda Jack.

- J'en suis sûre.

- Allons voir quand même.

- Jack, ne le tue pas. Il ne fait rien de mal, lui dit Gwen.

- Il prépare sûrement un plan machiavélique.

- Ou peut-être qu'il s'ennuie, tout simplement !

- Il a un téléviseur dans sa chambre et des livres ! Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de venir ici ?

- Peut-être dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un, supposa Gwen.

- Il voulait qu'on le trouve. Quant à savoir pourquoi, ça reste un mystère, les interrompit Kate.

- C'est vous la spécialiste, affirma Jack.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas exactement lui-même. Ramenons-le d'abord. Ensuite, nous en discuterons. »

Jack entra le premier parce qu'il était le plus près. Le Maître ne broncha pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser mon arme paralysante, lui dit le capitaine.

- Ça vous a prit du temps pour me trouver, s'amusa-t-il.

- Vous êtes doué, dût admettre Jack.

- Lorsque nous faisions une partie de cache-cache Theta, Ushas, Magnus et moi, j'étais toujours le mieux caché. Chaque fois, c'était Theta qui me trouvait.

- Vous vous rappelez de ça ?

- Je ne suis pas amnésique à 100%. Je me rappelle mon enfance. Enfin, des petits bouts. C'est le reste que j'ai oublié.

- Vous vous rappelez les parties de cache-cache avec vos amis, mais pas d'avoir massacré des millions de personnes innocentes à l'aide des Toclafanes ? s'étonna le capitaine.

- C'est exact.

- Qui est le Docteur parmi ces trois là ?

- Comment savez-vous que le Docteur faisait partie de ces gens-là ?

- Il a déjà mentionné que vous étiez amis durant votre jeunesse.

- Je pourrais vous en parler, vous savez, de l'enfance du Docteur.

- Nous verrons plus tard, venez. » conclut Jack.

La tentative de manipulation était à peine voilée, mais Jack ne pouvait nier que ça l'intéressait beaucoup.

.

Jack suggéra à Gwen d'orienter ses séances psychologiques vers l'enfance du Maître. Il semblait avoir envie d'en discuter. Elle accepta d'essayer. Elle décida donc de lui rendre visite régulièrement pour lui poser des questions sur ce dont il se souvenait. Cela pourrait lui permettre de mesurer la gravité de son amnésie. Elle fut étonnée. Il parlait beaucoup lorsqu'on lui posait les bonnes questions. Il avait plusieurs souvenirs intactes mais tous liés à sa planète natale et à sa jeunesse.

Le capitaine était celui qui écoutait le plus leurs discussions. Il en apprenait beaucoup sur le passé du Docteur. Le Maître ne mentionnait jamais le Docteur mais souvent deux de ses amis nommés Theta et Ushas. Comme Ushas était une fille, Jack soupçonnait Theta d'être le Docteur. Gwen préférait ne pas trop poser de questions et le laisser parler à son rythme. Tranquillement, un lien de confiance s'était établi entre eux. Elle était consciente de qui il était et de ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, après l'avoir écouté parler de sa vie, elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à le considérer comme un monstre. Elle espérait que ses discussions avec lui l'aideraient à comprendre ce qui l'avait fait basculer du côté du mal. Visiblement, il n'était pas mauvais de naissance.

.

Même s'il semblait plus ouvert, Kate ne leur permettait toujours pas de lui parler plus de dix minutes d'affilées à part Gwen. Le Maître pouvait parfaitement bien se donner un air misérable et pleurer des larmes de crocodile pour s'attirer leur compassion et endormir leur méfiante. Ce n'était certainement pas sa stratégie favorite, mais comme il n'avait pas d'autres options à ce moment-là, il n'hésiterait pas.

Les tests de Martha montraient que sa santé se dégradait rapidement. Ils avaient fait des examens plus poussés pour comprendre et tenter de stabiliser sa force vitale, sans succès. Ils avaient même pu analyser une de ses crises dans le détail et à l'aide de tout la technologie disponible. Ils avaient appris beaucoup, mais pas suffisamment pour le sauver. Il était condamné. À moins de trouver rapidement une solution. Le Maître en trouva une lui-même. Simplement en suivant son instinct de survie.

On avait d'abord découvert un corps momifié dans le complexe. Après autopsie, ils avaient constaté qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune soldat de UNIT. Il avait été drainé de toute son énergie vitale. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une coquille vide.

Ils le soupçonnèrent à la troisième victime. Martha avait remarqué chez le Maître un regain d'énergie après chaque crime. Ce n'était pas une preuve formelle, mais c'était une piste. Comment s'y prenait-il ? Ils le surveillaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils avaient analysé les caméras, rien de ce côté là non plus. Martha surveillait étroitement sa force vitale et lorsqu'elle remarquait une baisse, ça pouvait signifier deux choses: une crise ou une nouvelle victime. Tout le monde était donc sur ses gardes, mais cela n'empêcha pas un quatrième soldat de mourir. Personne et aucune caméra ne l'avait vu sortir.

Jack fut le premier à avoir un indice. En observant de plus près les enregistrements, il avait remarqué que le Maître était dans une forme de transe ou de méditation profonde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de la méditation, mais personne ne s'en était inquiété. Jack passa les images à l'infrarouge et remarqua une importante source de chaleur qui émanait de lui. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Il les passa ensuite à l'ultra violet et eut droit à tout un spectacle. Son corps entier irradiait, comme lors d'une régénération. Lorsqu'il compara ses résultats aux fluctuations d'énergie dans cette partie du complexe, une hypothèse commença à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais il se dit qu'il lui fallait essayer.

Il prit note du moment exact, à la nanoseconde près, où l'énergie infrarouge et ultra violette semblait à son maximum. Il y ajouta les coordonnées des divers appareils qui avaient enregistré la fluctuation. Il programma son manipulateur de vortex. Il devait être extrêmement précis n'ayant pas une grande marge de manœuvre.

.

Il se retrouva dans le passé, la veille à exactement vingt-deux heures trente-quatre minutes deux secondes et cinq cents six nanosecondes. Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il remarqua l'immobilité parfaite de ses collègues. Le Maître avait crée une micro-bulle temporelle et avait suspendu l'écoulement du temps. Le Docteur lui avait jadis révélé que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient le faire, mais lui-même ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Jack devait arrêter le Maître avant qu'il fasse une cinquième victime. Il le vit quitter sa cellule. _Il sait comment l'ouvrir_, pensa-t-il.

« Koschei, arrêtez-vous, » lui ordonna Jack.

Le Maître se retourna, surpris.

« Je suis un agent du temps. J'ai compris l'astuce, mais vous êtes rusé je dois l'admettre. Particulièrement pour un malade amnésique.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, » répondit-il, avec difficulté.

Toute sa concentration devait être occupée à maintenir la bulle temporelle.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire une victime innocente de plus.

- Ce n'est pas un innocent. C'est un soldat et je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il s'enfuit, mais Jack le rattrapa sans trop de difficulté. Il était affaibli par ses efforts psychiques.

« Ça fait mal. Si vous saviez comme ça fait mal, Jack. Aidez-moi ! » lui dit-il, en s'accrochant à lui.

Jack comprit trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser le toucher. Le corps du Maître brillait d'une lueur bleutée inquiétante. Sa peau avait disparue, exposant son squelette et ses organes internes. Le capitaine senti sa propre force vitale le quitter. Exactement comme ce jour où il avait combattu Abandon. Sauf qu'il ne contrôlait rien, cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était même presque agréable. Un peu comme s'il sombrait dans le sommeil, mais très lentement. Cela s'apparentait beaucoup à une lente hypothermie. Sa conscience vacilla et il tomba dans un gouffre sans fond.

Dès que Jack tomba, le Maître relâcha son emprise sur le temps. Il s'empara du manipulateur de vortex et s'enfuit aussitôt que les gens autour de lui se remirent à bouger.

Gwen accourut vers Jack et tenta de le ranimer. Il ne réagissait pas. Martha la rejoignit et commença les manœuvres de réanimation. La peau glacée et les lèvres bleutées du capitaine ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Il va revenir Martha. Il revient toujours. Parfois c'est long. Ça lui a déjà prit plusieurs jours, mais il va revenir, dit Gwen, tentant de se rassurer elle-même.

- Nous allons l'installer confortablement et veiller sur lui. En attendant, on a un fugitif à retrouver, intervint Kate.

- Il peut être n'importe où. Il lui a volé son manipulateur de vortex, » lui fit remarquer Gwen.

Au même moment, le bruit caractéristique de la matérialisation d'un TARDIS se fit entendre.

.

000

« Ponds, aujourd'hui vous rencontrerez quelques-uns de mes anciens compagnons, leur annonça fièrement le Docteur.

- Il est temps ! » s'exclama Amy, enthousiaste.

Le Docteur semblait très heureux à cette idée. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il voulait leur donner. Au fond, ça ne lui faisait pas tellement plaisir. Il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir abandonné tous ses amis et encore plus de ne pas leur donner de nouvelles. Il était aussi inquiet pour le Maître. Il n'avait certainement pas été bien accueillit par cette nouvelle alliance Torchwood/UNIT. Il avait sûrement fait du mal entre-temps. Le message datait de plusieurs semaines. Kate fut la première à l'accueillir. Elle avait le visage grave.

« Docteur.

- Kate Steward. Bonjour !

- Bonjour. Cela fait longtemps que nous vous attendons.

- Je suis désolé, je suis toujours en retard. Voici Amy et Rory Pond, mes compagnons de voyage, Rory, Amy voici Kate Steward, la fille de mon bon ami le brigadier Lethbridge-Steward.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, lui rappela Kate.

- Ah oui, quand ça ?

- Les petits cubes noirs, répondit Rory.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ce que je peux être distrait parfois. Alors, des nouvelles de Martha ? De Jack ? Et le Maître ?

- Venez à l'intérieur, Docteur, » insista Kate.

Il la suivit, de plus en plus inquiet, mais il n'en montra rien à ses amis. La première qu'il croisa fut Martha. Il la reconnu, mais pas elle.

« Martha Jones ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Docteur ? Vous vous êtes régénéré ?

- Oui, » confirma-t-il.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis remarqua Amy et Rory.

« De nouveaux compagnons ?

- Amy et Rory Pond, répondit-il.

- Williams, rectifia Rory, mais, comme d'habitude, le Docteur l'ignora.

- Voici le docteur Jones. Médecin spécialisé dans la biologie Seigneur du Temps.

- Docteur, je ne suis pas spécialisée dans la biologie...

- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, Martha Jones. Alors, et le Maître ?

- Il s'est enfuit, avoua-t-elle se sentant en partie responsable.

- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Depuis quand ?

- Une heure peut-être.

- Une heure ! Je viens juste de le manquer, murmura-t-il, découragé.

- Désolée, Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Martha. Il est extrêmement rusé. Et Jack ?

- Mort. Le Maître l'a tué et s'est enfuit avec son manipulateur de vortex, reprit Kate.

- Ah, tout à fait lui ! Jack devrait être revenu à la vie.

- Pas encore. Il est sous surveillance. On va me prévenir dès qu'il reprend connaissance. Je dois vous parler, poursuivit Kate.

- J'écoute.

- Dans mon bureau et seul, de préférence.

- Votre père ne m'a jamais demandé de me séparer de mes compagnons.

- C'est comme vous voulez. Je disais ça pour vous.

- Pour moi ?

- Le Maître ne va pas très bien, Docteur. Il est amnésique et malade. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour l'aider, malgré les circonstances.

- C'est déjà courageux de votre part, vu ce qu'il a fait. Donnez-moi plus de détails, s'il vous plaît.

- Nous l'avons filmé. Venez, je vais vous montrer et ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire que vos amis voient cela. Croyez-moi. »

.

Le Docteur finit par accepter de les laisser pour un moment. Gwen les escorta à la salle de détente. Ce qu'il vit le troubla profondément. Elle lui montra les crises. Kate lui parla des symptômes qu'ils avaient détectés. Des injections de nutriments qui le soulageaient. De sa panique au début. De son histoire en tant que Koschei qu'il avait raconté à Gwen. Il ne l'écoutait pas réellement et Kate s'en aperçu.

« Docteur ?

- Trop tard. Je suis encore arrivé trop tard. Il a raison de me haïr. Si j'avais fait plus attention à lui, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

- Docteur, je doute que ce soit de votre faute s'il est ainsi, » tenta-t-elle.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet.

« Vous ne savez pas. Votre père ne savait pas. Seul le Maître et moi le savons, Kate.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère envers vous-même.

- Il n'est pas simplement malade, il est en train de mourir, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je sais.

- J'aurais pu lui épargner la souffrance, mais je ne suis jamais là pour les gens que j'aime. À chaque fois j'arrive trop tard ! »

Il bouscula quelques objets dans sa fureur, et ce débordement émotif était quelque chose à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée. Heureusement, il se ressaisit.

« Laissez-moi un moment s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr Docteur, » dit-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce.

.

Il regarda à nouveau les enregistrements. Même si ça risquait de profondément le bouleverser. Il mit même le son. Comme si l'entendre hurler d'agonie n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus qu'il crie son nom. Parfois c'était _Docteur_, mais la plupart du temps c'était _Theta._ Il était horrifié et pourtant incapable de détourner les yeux. Sur l'écran, ce n'était pas le Maître qu'il voyait, mais Koschei. Son ami qu'il avait abandonné et trahi. Il sortit lorsqu'il se fut calmé. Puis il rendit visite à Jack, toujours sans vie.

Il prit la main glacée du capitaine entre les siennes et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Jack. Je voudrais que vous soyez ici, avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya du revers de la main.

« Pourquoi seriez-vous là pour moi, de toute façon. Je n'ai même pas été là, lors de ce jour affreux où vous avez tout perdu. »*

Il senti une présence derrière lui. C'était Martha. Voyant son air atterré, elle le serra longuement contre elle. La merveilleuse Martha. Elle aussi, il l'avait négligée et pourtant elle était là, à le consoler. Il se dit qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de Jack, Kate le rejoignit.

« Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin, Docteur. Sans compter que votre aide nous serait précieuse pour le retrouver.

- Merci, mais je dois reconduire mes amis à Leadworth.

- Je me doutais que vous ne resteriez pas. Tenez. Le Maître a écrit dans ces cahiers, mais nous ne pouvons pas les lire, c'est du Gallifreyen.

- Merci. Dites à Martha de me téléphoner dès que Jack revient à lui. Elle connaît le numéro.

- Je le lui dirais.

- Au revoir Brigadier Steward.

- Au revoir Docteur. Prenez soin de vous. »

.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les Ponds, il trouva une excuse plausible pour les ramener à Leadworth. Il désirait être seul. Son enthousiasme n'était qu'un leurre. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, il put laisser son chagrin et sa frustration s'exprimer sans retenue.

Il chercha ardemment un signe du Maître. Chaque seconde amenuisait ses chances de le retrouver vivant. Ses recherches acharnées n'eurent pour effet que de le rendre malade et trop épuisé pour poursuivre.

Il faisait de nombreuses transes méditatives pour entrer en contact avec le Maître. Parfois, il arrivait à capter un signal, mais trop faible pour qu'il puisse savoir à quelle époque il se trouvait.

Il traversa la ligne de temps de son vieil ami/ennemi et l'observait de loin. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais le regarder lui apportait un certain réconfort. Il arrivait à voir certaines caractéristiques en lui qui lui avaient échappées à l'époque. Sa solitude notamment. Un certain besoin de partager ses exploits avec des versions passées de lui-même. Et surtout, une discrète petite étincelle de joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui rendait visite dans la prison de UNIT. Lorsqu'il arriva à la version Harold Saxon, avant l'année qui n'a jamais existé, il décida de ramasser des traces d'ADN. Il se dit que ça pourrait aider le Maître mal ressuscité. Ce n'était pas facile. À part quelques cheveux et des gobelets de café, il n'obtint pas grand chose. Cela lui parut tout de même suffire pour produire quelques cellules souches et les congeler.

*après le 456 dans Torchwood saison 3


	8. La musique

Chapitre 7 - La musique

_Note de l'auteure: Merci Loupdu77 ta review m'a fait grandement plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant l'histoire de même que le secret du Docteur. Comme tu as pu le constater, je fini toujours mes histoires alors ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite (elle est terminée j'ai juste quelques corrections/ajustements à faire). Pour répondre à ta question à propos de l'état des corps, j'ai simplement copié sur The end of time (c'est ce qui arrive à la dame qui vend des burgers au début de l'épisode) alors j'ai simplement supposé que voler l'essence vitale d'une personne avait pour effet de momifier son corps. C'est bien que tu poses la question, tu n'as rien loupé, je n'ai juste pas précisé, désolée.  
_

Le Maître atterrit douloureusement au milieu d'herbes et de boue. Il entendait de la musique en sourdine et de multiples voix. Il était étourdi par la téléportation.

« _Au moins, je suis encore vivant_, songea-t-il. _C'est déjà ça !_ »

Il se sentait pousser de tous les côtés et il finit par comprendre qu'il était au milieu d'une foule déchaînée qui le bousculait et le piétinait. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever, pour être de nouveau bousculé et piétiné. Il sentait la panique le gagner. Il était habituellement plus fort qu'un être humain, mais pas plus que des centaines d'entre eux. De plus, les effets de la téléportation ne s'étaient pas encore atténués.

La chaleur et la moiteur de tous ces corps, les odeurs de sueur humaine et de fumée de chanvre lui donnèrent la nausée. Il ne rejeta que de la bile, mais ce fut suffisant pour dégoûter les gens trop près de lui. Pendant au moins quelques secondes, il y eut un peu d'espace autour de lui. Jusqu'à ce que la foule l'enveloppe à nouveau, refermant la brèche.

Un jeune homme, à ses côtés, avait profité de cet instant pour lui tendre une main et l'aider à se relever. Geste qu'il ne comprit pas, mais dont il profita. Il repoussa sans ménagement tous ceux qui étaient entre lui et la sortie de ce bain de foule. Certains ripostaient, mais il les écartait tout aussi rapidement. Une fois hors de l'amas de corps, il s'aperçut qu'il avait le souffle court. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air frais. L'air était chaud et humide, mais très agréable comparé à celui à l'intérieur de la foule.

Il était dans un festival de musique où plusieurs groupes se succédaient devant un public en délire.

« _Être acclamé par autant de gens comme ce doit être agréable !_ » songea-t-il.

Il reconnaissait quelques chansons pour les avoir entendues sur une chaîne musicale dans sa cellule. La seule qu'il écoutait en plus de celle destinée aux enfants. Il aimait les émissions pour enfants. Elles étaient empreintes d'une telle innocence, mais de tellement d'imagination. Quant à la musique, il adorait jouer ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait aussi les vidéoclips. Ils exprimaient tant de choses en si peu de temps.

Une fois en dehors de la foule, le Maître put enfin profiter des concerts. Il était loin de la scène principale, mais pouvait ajuster sa vue, contrairement aux humains. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de voir les artistes de près pour profiter de leur musique.

.

Au bout d'un moment, un groupe de jeunes gens le rejoignit pour discuter avec lui du concert qui venait de se terminer sur la scène principale. Lui parlait peu, mais il les écoutait. Il apprit beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur le groupe, en particulier sur le chanteur. Toutes les filles de la bande étaient folles de lui.

« Je veux être une rock star, leur avoua-t-il, subitement.

- Ça ! Tout le monde en rêve, mais peu y arrive, lui répondit un des adolescents.

- Mais moi je vais réussir ! » affirma-t-il.

Il s'exprimait sans prétention et sans que perce le moindre doute dans sa voix.

« Et bien, je te le souhaite.

- Tu joues d'un instrument ? demanda son ami.

- Je joue de la guitare et j'apprends très vite.

- Tu penseras à nous si ça arrive.

- Non, je vous aurais sûrement oublié. »

.

En attendant les prochaines têtes d'affiches, d'autres concerts se déroulaient sur la scène secondaire. Pour le Maître, la célébrité du groupe n'avait aucune importance dans ses choix musicaux. Il s'avança donc plus près de la scène pour regarder ce nouveau concert, en évitant toutefois d'être coincé au milieu de la foule. Le groupe se nommait _The Demons Hunters_. Ce n'était pas très recherché comme nom, mais peu l'était dans la vague rock alternatif.

_The Demons Hunters_ n'était pas pire que les autres. Dès l'arrivée des artistes, il fut captivé. Le batteur n'était pas un être humain ! Il n'était donc pas seul. Combien étaient-ils sur Terre ? Est-ce que tous les extra-terrestres arrivaient à se reconnaître les uns les autres ? Il l'ignorait. Il reconnaissait cet individu comme non-humain, mais ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il était. Il s'approcha de la scène et su que le non-humain l'avait repéré dès que leurs consciences psychiques se touchèrent. Il s'agissait d'une créature extrêmement puissante. Bien plus que lui. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà vu un tel être.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La présence mentale de cet étranger était comme un oasis dans le désert intellectuel qu'était la planète Terre. La forme la plus évoluée de cette planète : les humains, ne l'était pas assez pour avoir une signature psychique importante. Il se souvenait vaguement d'autres êtres beaucoup plus évolués. Il se rappelait d'une émission qu'il avait vue à la télévision. Il s'agissait d'un homme perdu, seul en forêt, depuis des mois, qui croisait finalement un autre être humain. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

_The __Demons Hunters_ étaient appréciés, même s'ils n'étaient pas sur la scène principale. La foule commençait à s'exciter, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'approcher davantage de la scène pour mieux observer l'être étrange. Il observa également les autres membres du groupe, ainsi que leur ligne de temps respective. Le chanteur n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il était intoxiqué par la drogue et l'alcool. Presque toutes ses lignes de temps convergeaient vers sa mort prochaine par overdose. Les deux guitaristes étaient ordinaires, mais la bassiste avait une ligne de temps superposée. Comme si elle vivait deux existences parallèles qui s'emboîtaient d'une étrange façon.

À force de les fixer, il eut un vertige et compris. Elle n'était pas dans la bonne époque ! Il avait remarqué le même phénomène chez Jack, la première fois. Ce type de ligne de temps ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule sorte d'individus : les voyageurs du temps. Un extra-terrestre et un voyageur du temps. Merveilleux ! Ce groupe était maintenant son préféré.

Il devait trouver un moyen de s'approcher d'eux et la solution était simple. Le chanteur n'avait tout au plus que 10 mois à vivre. Ce qui lui donnait amplement le temps de se préparer à une éventuelle audition pour un nouveau chanteur. Il devait se procurer une nouvelle guitare. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apporter la sienne. Il devait aussi pratiquer le chant. Il lui fallait également se fabriquer une nouvelle identité. Il n'aurait aucun problème à faire tout ça. La prestation s'acheva sans qu'il ait perdu une seule parole de leurs chansons, tout en ébauchant son plan mentalement. Un message télépathique le sortit de ses réflexions:

« _À bientôt, Seigneur du Temps. »_

L'étrange individu savait ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais programmé le manipulateur de vortex pour se rendre dans les années 90. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait détourné ses coordonnés. Était-ce cette créature ? C'était quelque peu inquiétant.

.

Le groupe était parti. Le Maître se dirigea vers les stands de nourriture, persuadant le vendeur par télépathie qu'il avait payé son repas. Il engouffra hotdogs, burger et frites sans retenue, indifférent aux regards dégoûtés de ses voisins. Il s'éloigna de la foule pour observer un homme qui vendait de la drogue. Il l'hypnotisa pour lui voler sa marchandise et son argent. Il continua le travail à sa place. Il empocha tout l'argent, ne devant rien au fournisseur. Il s'emparait des assiettes dès qu'elles étaient sans surveillance. Finalement, il vola un autre vendeur de drogue et écoula sa marchandise aussi. Ensuite, sous le couvert de la nuit, il se faufila vers les roulottes des artistes. Il persuada le cuisinier qu'il était un des artistes. La nourriture était sublime. Il vola de la même façon deux autres repas.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, un groupe discutait à quelques pas. Le chanteur était devant sa cachette et il voyait clairement le renflement que faisait son porte-monnaie dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

« _Intéressant !_ » pensa le Maître.

Il était très bon pickpocket, mais l'homme s'en aperçut. Il appela les gardes qui se lancèrent à ses trousses. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait leur échapper indéfiniment.

« _Et mon manipulateur de vortex qui ne marche plus ! »_

Il lui fallait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« _Pas question que j'utilise ma force vitale !_ » pensa-t-il.

Finalement, il arriva à se cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ce qu'on l'oublie.

.

Il s'était camouflé entre les arbres qui entouraient le site du festival. Il était épuisé et chaque pas était une épreuve. Il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Le Maître rabattit la capuche de son sweater et continua à avancer, mais finit par s'effondrer. Dans la pénombre, personne n'aperçut la silhouette vêtue de noir, recroquevillée contre un arbre. Sauf une autre silhouette vêtue de noir.

Une aube humide et collante se leva. L'orage n'avait en rien fait tomber la chaleur accablante. Le Maître se réveilla, trempé. Il retira son sweater pour le tordre et fit de même avec son t-shirt rouge. Puis il remarqua un sac à dos noir à ses côtés. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu la veille. Une clé attachée à une chaînette enroulée autour de la fermeture du sac, attira son attention. Il la prit et la contempla. Ce n'était pas une simple clé, ce n'était même pas terrien. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il eut un flashback : il était devant le Docteur, Jack et Martha, entouré de gardes du corps. Il tendait son tournevis laser vers le trio. Il tuait Jack et ordonnait aux gardes de s'emparer de Martha et du Docteur.

« Tu croyais vraiment me leurrer avec un filtre de perception ? » disait-il à ce dernier.

Le flashback se termina, lui donnant une affreuse migraine. C'était toujours douloureux lorsque des souvenirs lui revenaient. La clé était un filtre de perception qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu. Quelqu'un l'avait visiblement mis là à son intention. Mais qui ? Il ouvrit le sac et éclata de rire. C'était plus grand à l'intérieur ! Dans un compartiment, il y trouva des biscuits qu'il dévora aussitôt. Il s'aperçut ainsi qu'un seul de ces biscuits était plus nourrissant qu'un poulet entier.

« Plus grand à l'intérieur! » répéta-t-il, tout haut, pour lui-même.

Des passants, qui se dirigeaient vers la foire juste à côté, le dévisageaient. Ça lui était égal. Ces biscuits pourraient devenir une arme. Modifiés, une bouchée pourrait faire exploser l'estomac de quiconque l'avalerait. C'était à explorer, mais pas pour le moment. Ils lui étaient trop précieux. Il les surnomma _Limbas_ en l'honneur du pain elfique dans le film _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, qu'il avait regardé dans sa cellule. Il fouilla dans le sac et trouva des vêtements secs, semblables à ceux qu'il portait. Cependant, la poche avant du sweater et les poches du jeans étaient plus grandes à l'intérieur. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant, incontrôlable. Il venait de découvrir qui était son mystérieux bienfaiteur. Il sauta un moment sur place, puis regarda les gens qui le dévisageaient.

« Il n'y a que moi-même d'assez brillant pour m'offrir des objets aussi indispensables. Ça vient de moi. C'est génial ! »

La plupart des gens reculaient ou passaient leur chemin, mais certains continuaient à l'observer. Il retira ses vêtements trempés. Sans aucune gêne, pour enfiler ceux qui étaient secs. Deux agents de sécurité approchèrent. Quelqu'un avait dû les prévenir. Il mit la chaînette avec la clé autour de son cou. Ainsi, même s'il était à moins de deux mètres d'eux, les gardiens ne le voyaient pas ! Il s'éloigna subrepticement et en riant.

.

Il se rendit au centre-ville pour se procurer rapidement tous les objets dont il avait besoin avant que le célèbre propriétaire des cartes de crédit ne bloque ses comptes. Le sac plus grand à l'intérieur était vraiment utile. Il acquit une magnifique guitare électrique rouge. Il acheta aussi d'autres vêtements, des couvertures, une chaise pliante et toutes sortes de matériaux pour réparer son manipulateur de vortex. Certaines cartes étaient déjà inutilisables. Il se hâta d'utiliser celles encore valides pour payer des objets qu'il allait pouvoir revendre. En soirée, plus aucune n'était valide.

« _Tant pis_, songea-t-il. _J'en ai bien profité !_ »

Il s'était également procuré tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le groupe _The Demons_ _Hunters._ Dans l'est de la ville, il trouva un entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel il pouvait travailler en toute quiétude. Il passa une partie de la nuit à rétablir le courant électrique. Il travailla d'abord sur son manipulateur de vortex. Son flashback lui avait montré avec quoi il avait tué Jack. Ce fut le deuxième objet sur lequel il travailla. Il fit une crise la troisième journée. Cela lui fit perdre une douzaine d'heures. Il dû dormir et perdre encore de précieuses heures de travail.

.

Dormir signifiait aussi avoir des cauchemars. Il repoussait donc ce moment le plus possible. Parfois, il rêvait de sa terre natale : les champs d'herbe rouge, les soleils dans le ciel orangé et surtout lui, cet ami perdu qui le réconfortait tant. Il en rêva ce soir-là :

_Ils étaient enfants et partageaient le même dortoir à l'académie. Il se souvenait assez précisément de ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce jour-là, lorsque Theta était monté sur son lit pour prendre sa main. Il l'avait rejeté. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il les détestait tous et n'avait qu'une envie : leur faire ravaler leurs paroles de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien. Il jouait les indifférents._

_Theta connaissait la vérité, il n'avait même pas besoin de le lui dire. Theta était l'unique témoin de ses tourments intérieurs. Les Seigneurs du Temps, particulièrement les Prydoniens, méprisaient la faiblesse. Si ses camarades de classe et ses enseignants avaient le malheur de voir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de chagrin ou de colère en lui, il n'aurait droit qu'à du mépris de leur part. Sa dignité et sa fierté durement acquises pouvaient tomber d'un seul coup. Il ne devait rien montrer. Il ne pouvait pleurer qu'en cachette. C'était impossible dans un dortoir de six. Ce fut plus facile lorsqu'ils furent transférés dans une chambre à deux. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment là qu'il fut découvert par Theta._

_Sur le coup, il avait été prêt à le tuer juste pour ne pas qu'il en parle. Heureusement, Theta n'en avait jamais parlé. Il comprenait. Leur amitié avait franchi une nouvelle étape à ce moment là. Theta n'était plus un banal camarade de jeux ou un simple compagnon de dortoir, il était devenu un ami. Consoler et aider les autres était une seconde nature chez lui. Il consolait et rassurait tous ceux qui craquaient. Toutefois, il ne s'attachait pas à eux. Avec lui, ça avait été différent. Theta avait une compréhension d'autrui qui dépassait largement la norme chez les Seigneurs du Temps. Il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir pleurer, ce jour-là. Comme s'il s'y attendait depuis longtemps_.

.

En deux semaines, il s'était fabriqué des objets essentiels à ses yeux : un tournevis laser, un capteur de réseau internet portatif, un lecteur de musique informatisé, et un téléphone cellulaire qui allait pouvoir se connecter à un réseau du futur. Il avait également réparé et amélioré le manipulateur de vortex de Jack. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se créer une nouvelle identité. Il s'inventa une histoire personnelle, une famille, des diplômes, une expérience professionnelle, un ancien groupe de musique... il n'avait plus qu'à suivre la progression du groupe et attendre la mort du chanteur. Pour cela, il n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir.

.

Entre temps, il avait loué un petit appartement. Il gagnait sa vie en volant ou en vendant de la drogue. Il étudiait avec intérêt les créatures légendaires dont parlaient les paroles des chansons du groupe. Il pratiquait la guitare et le chant et laissait ses cheveux pousser.

.

Durant ces quelques mois d'attente, il ne vit aucun signe du Docteur. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : il venait rarement en Amérique. Il avait repéré la division américaine de UNIT à deux reprises, mais eux ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Donc, il n'était pas activement recherché. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Pourquoi le rechercheraient-ils, de toute façon ? Il était dans les années 90 et ce n'était probablement pas une époque très importante du point de vue du Docteur. Il y avait eu une petite attaque de Cybermen, mais UNIT s'en était chargé.

.

Ce soir-là, en revenant de son travail. Il avait pris un raccourci et marchait rapidement dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il avait hâte de rentrer. Il était frigorifié. Il connaissait bien tous les endroits perdus de ce quartier. C'était là que résidaient la plupart de ses clients. Il aurait pu facilement monter dans la hiérarchie des vendeurs de drogues. Cependant, ce n'était pas son but. Ce travail n'était que temporaire. Il aurait eu autant d'argent qu'en étant vedette. Toutefois, il voulait aussi la gloire qui accompagnait la vie de rock star. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait été mieux que ça : il avait été premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne. De toute façon, il pouvait difficilement faire deux fois la même chose. Être rock star avait l'avantage de lui procurer gloire et richesse rapidement, sans avoir le Docteur en travers de son chemin. Pourquoi le Docteur s'intéresserait-il à une vedette des années 90, de toute façon ? Maintenant qu'il se portait mieux grâce à Jack, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il n'était pas complètement guéri et c'était temporaire, mais il aurait le temps de trouver une solution permanente.

.

Une autre personne marchait dans la ruelle, en sens inverse. Il ressentit un étrange malaise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil, même si c'était la nuit. Le Maître choisi de l'ignorer et poursuivit son chemin. L'autre ralentit à son approche. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'arrêta et retira ses lunettes. Ses yeux n'avaient rien d'humain, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le troublait.

« Par Rassilon ! Je suis tombé bien bas, » s'exclama l'homme aux yeux de serpents*.

Il le dévisagea, puis s'approcha davantage. Il crut un moment qu'il allait oser le toucher, mais il ne le fit pas. Il poursuivit :

« Ce n'est pas un corps humain que tu as emprunté. C'est le tien. Comment as-tu fait ? Nous avons dépassé la limite des 13 régénérations ? »

Comme il ne répondit pas, il poursuivit :

« En plus d'être devenu clochard, je suis également devenu muet. Réponds ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Le Maître aurait bien aimé le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'agissait de lui-même. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque, mais il savait. Il choisit de fuir.

Rentré chez lui, il chercha le dossier de UNIT à son sujet. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il avait dû s'approprier de nombreux corps humains pour survivre. Ceux-ci se détérioraient très rapidement, en une vingtaine d'années environ. Les mains tremblantes, il relut tout le dossier. Il passa la nuit à essayer de se souvenir de ce moment, mais n'y parvint pas.

*_= Dans cette scène le Maître croise une version passée de lui-même. L'homme aux yeux de serpent est le Maître du film de 1996 (qui se déroule au États-Unis dans les années 90). Dans les classiques, le Maître a perdu toutes ses régénérations et doit voler des corps pour vivre. Après avoir été tué pour la dernière fois par des Daleks, sa conscience a survécu sous une forme visqueuse qu'on appelle un_ deathworm morphan_ et il s'est caché dans le TARDIS du Docteur. Dans le film il possède le corps d'un ambulancier, mais ses yeux restent ceux du_ deathworm morphan_._


	9. Les chasseurs de démons

Chapitre 8 - Les chasseurs de démons

Le jour de l'audition, il ne fut pas étonné d'être choisi, même si le guitariste principal ne semblait pas l'apprécier. De toute évidence, il avait voté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, les autres concurrents n'étaient pas de taille face à lui et à son pouvoir hypnotique.

Deux jours plus tard, il fut accueilli comme nouveau chanteur. Le gérant lui fit visiter le studio qui se trouvait dans une grande maison. Tous les membres du groupe y avaient leur chambre, même s'ils ne vivaient pas officiellement à cet endroit. L'homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, il avait un peu d'embonpoint et probablement aussi un problème d'alcool, mais il lui était sympathique. Il lui proposa une chambre pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses maigres bagages.

« Ceci sera ta chambre. Tu peux y laisser ton sac.

- Merci…

- Appelle-moi Robert. »

Ils continuèrent la visite et rendu à la cuisine, le Maître s'arrêta.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il, désignant le réfrigérateur.

- Bien sûr. Tu es chez toi maintenant. »

Il s'empara d'un bol contenant des restes sans prendre le temps de les faire réchauffer. Ensuite, il suivit Robert au studio pour y rencontrer les autres membres du groupe. C'était ici qu'il allait passer le plus de temps. L'endroit n'était pas très vaste, mais c'était chaleureux.

« Jimmy n'est pas encore arrivé, mais les autres sont là » dit Robert.

Le plus jeune des guitaristes fut le premier à l'accueillir. Il était grand, athlétique et avait de longs cheveux bruns. Il portait un jeans et un t-shirt rouge vin sous une chemise rayée. Il avait un style très… musicien rock.

« Bienvenue Simon, je m'appelle Samuel. Sam pour les intimes.

- Moi c'est Charlie, heureuse de te rencontrer, » intervint la seule fille du groupe.

Charlie était jeune et petite. Elle avait de jolis cheveux roux, plus oranges que ceux de Donna, et elle portait le même type de vêtements que son collègue : jeans, t-shirt et vieille chemise. Le style lui allait bien. Ce qui le fascinait chez Charlie était son visage. Il lui était étrangement familier. Cela ne signifiait rien. Il avait eu la même impression avec Donna et Wilfred.

Dan se présenta le dernier et que brièvement. Il était plus petit que Samuel, mais également athlétique. Il avait des cheveux châtains courts, un visage très masculin et un sourire charmant. Définitivement un charmeur. Il avait beau ne porter qu'un vieux jeans et un t-shirt noir banal, sur lui c'était très sexy.

« Est-ce que je peux voir ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda le Maître

- Tu veux dire pour le prochain album ? ajouta Charlie.

- Oui. »

Ils lui montrèrent la musique qu'ils avaient composée et les paroles que Samuel avaient écrites.

« Est-ce que tu peux chanter ça ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Sans problème. Dès que vous êtes prêts.

- Tu as fait huit heures de route, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer ? lui suggéra Robert.

- Neuf heures, trente-deux minutes et quinze secondes. Non, je vais bien, affirma le Maître.

- On peut commencer à pratiquer en attendant Jimmy, proposa Charlie.

- Jimmy est bizarre. J'aime autant te prévenir, spécifia Samuel.

- _Évidemment, il n'est pas humain_, pensa-t-il.

- Il a trop pris de champignons hallucinogènes dans sa jeunesse, expliqua Samuel.

- Du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit. Moi je crois qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde, affirma Charlie.

- _Et tu as raison_, songea le Maître. J'ai bien hâte de le rencontrer.

- Tu vas comprendre rapidement, insista-t-elle.

- Arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour la réalité, Charlie. Au travail, » l'interrompit Dan, pragmatique.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une chanson quand Jimmy les rejoignit. Personne ne s'arrêta pour cela, mais le Maître perdit un peu de sa concentration.

Jimmy semblait générer sa propre lumière. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail sur scène à cause de tous les projecteurs. C'était très discret et il était visiblement le seul à voir cet aura mystérieux. Jimmy n'était pas un être matériel et ce corps n'était pas le sien. Il l'avait volé, possédé ou emprunté. Il savait ce genre de chose. Il avait lui-même été immatériel et obligé de voler des corps pendant une longue période de temps. Il n'avait que quelques brides de souvenirs de cette étape de sa vie, mais tout était inscrit dans le dossier de UNIT.

Il s'efforça tout de même de l'oublier un moment et de terminer la chanson.

« Il faudrait travailler sur ta concentration, l'ami, lui reprocha Dan.

- Donne-lui une chance, il a fait neuf heures de route et il vient d'arriver, » lui rappela Samuel.

Le Maître ne les écoutait pas, captivé par Jimmy.

« _Vous n'êtes pas humain_, lui dit le Maître, par télépathie.

- _Vous non plus_, lui répondit-il de la même façon.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

_- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gardien, Protecteur ou Éternel._

- _Que faites-vous ici, sur Terre, déguisé en humain, dans un groupe rock des années 90 ?_

_- Je suis en mission._

_- Quelle est cette mission ?_

_- Protéger._

_- Que protégez-vous ?_

_- Cela ne vous concerne pas, Seigneur du Temps._

_- Bon, comme vous voulez. Je pourrais vous trahir._

_- Moi aussi_. »

Le Maître n'ajouta rien. Cette créature, quelle qu'elle fut, était beaucoup plus puissante qu'un Seigneur du Temps. Son psychisme était incroyablement fort. Pour cet Éternel, il n'était qu'un simple mortel, à peine supérieur aux humains.

« Jimmy, voici Simon Koschei Smith, le nouveau chanteur. Il est britannique, intervint Samuel.

- Il vient du Vermont, rectifia Dan.

- Il est tout de même d'origine britannique !

- Je sais, » répondit Jimmy.

En soirée, Robert les avait réunis à la cuisine pour leur parler. Il allait organiser une soirée pour le présenter aux journalistes et aux promoteurs. Ils allaient faire également quelques concerts locaux pour qu'il puisse évaluer sa performance sur scène et voir la réaction du public. Ils auraient pu se mettre immédiatement à travailler sur l'album, mais Robert croyait que c'était important de le présenter au public le plus tôt possible.

0000

Sur scène, il avait une prestance incroyable et beaucoup de charisme. Il avait commencé sa performance en disant au public : _Je suis votre nouveau maître et vous allez m'obéir_. Il y avait eu un moment de silence dans la salle et les membres du groupe étaient mal à l'aise pour lui, mais finalement, la foule avaient applaudi. Le Maître n'était pas étonné, il avait pratiqué son pouvoir d'hypnose pendant des mois. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était, mais s'était dit que personnifier le Maître tel que décrit dans le dossier de UNIT pourrait l'aider. De toute façon, être rock star incluait avoir une personnalité publique hors du commun. Ce n'était pas un pré-requis, mais ça aidait à avoir du succès. Auprès des jeunes, notamment.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les journalistes, il donna bonne impression. Il était courtois et très professionnel. Peut-être se souvenait-il inconsciemment de l'époque où il avait été premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne ? Jack et Martha lui en avait parlé, bien qu'il n'en avait eut presque aucun souvenir. Être une rock star exigeait moins de charisme qu'être premier ministre, mais celui-ci étant l'une de ses qualités, il n'eut aucune difficulté à l'exploiter. De même, son côté hautain et rebelle lui servit à accrocher son public en les choquant. Ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier qu'il leur avait demandé de le vénérer comme leur nouveau maître ! Devant les médias, il continuait à jouer son rôle : il restait poli, mais méprisant et hautain. Le groupe trouvait cela plutôt agaçant et même frustrant dans le cas de Dan. Seul Robert semblait comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.

0000

Lorsqu'il commença à travailler sur l'album, ils furent impressionnés par sa vitesse d'apprentissage. Seul Dan ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ça faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était avec eux et Dan gardait une certaine hostilité envers lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire connaissance avec les concerts et tout. Sa personnalité publique arrogante n'aidait en rien les autres à s'approcher de lui.

Le travail avançait bien. Il était très motivé et c'était les autres qui le ralentissaient. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis trois jours. Il travaillait jour et nuit, ça lui permettait de ne pas trop penser. Il avait composé quatre nouvelles chansons en plus des deux dont il s'était servi pour l'audition. Il était assez fier de lui-même. Dan et Samuel étaient les compositeurs du groupe, mais il avait bien l'intention de glisser quelques-unes de ses propres chansons dans cet album. Il possédait un talent naturel pour comprendre et saisir la musicalité des sons. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, la langue Gallifreyenne était très mélodieuse.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup à ses collègues, mais il les écoutait. Il voulait les connaître. Il s'était aperçu que même s'il était un excellent orateur et répondait parfaitement bien aux questions dans les interviews, dans la vie de tous les jours, il avait des lacunes.

« _Que devrais-je leur dire ? Leur poser des questions sur leur vie ? Faire des activités non-professionnelles avec eux _? » se demanda-t-il.

La quatrième journée, Dan décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé.

« Il est juste quinze heures, lui rappela le Maître.

- Oui, mais c'est le Superbowl!

- Le Superbowl ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Superbowl! S'écria Dan, horrifié.

- Devrais-je ?

- Je te l'avais dit Dan qu'il était plus Britannique qu'Américain et pas juste à cause de son accent, lui rappela Samuel.

- Tout le monde connaît le Superbowl, insista Dan.

- C'est un truc de football ? » devina-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Et ça nécessite l'arrêt du travail ?

- Évidemment !

- Ça va te faire du bien d'arrêter un peu, lui recommanda Robert.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Tu avoues être fatigué ! s'étonna Charlie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

- Rien de mieux que du bon football américain pour t'aider à te relaxer. Je vais chercher la bière et les chips, soyez sages! » dit Dan, enthousiaste.

Il rêvait ou Dan lui avait finalement parlé gentiment ? Il devait être particulièrement jovial.

Le foot ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, mais les chips et la bière lui plaisaient. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire partie du groupe à part entière. C'était une sensation étrange dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Charlie n'était pas intéressée par le football, sauf durant le Superbowl. Pour Jimmy c'était difficile à dire. Il y avait une ambiance particulière ce jour-là et même s'il était épuisé, il voulait rester avec eux tout le long du Superbowl. Samuel se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer les règles du jeu.

« _Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre_, lui dit Jimmy par télépathie.

_- En effet. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un sport de ce genre sur Gallifrey._

_- Je ne parlais pas du football._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_-Vous comprenez. Vous vous sentez bien ici et maintenant ?_

_- Oui._

_- N'oubliez pas cet instant. »_

Ce qu'il dit n'augurait rien de bon pour son avenir. Sa vue se brouilla, mais personne ne remarqua son trouble, captivés par la partie. Seule Charlie se retourna vers lui comme si elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il s'était ressaisi.

La partie était terminée et Dan jubilait. Son équipe favorite avait gagné. Il invita tout le monde au Resto-pub pour fêter cela, mais le Maître ne pouvait pas se le permettre, trop épuisé. Robert refusa également sous prétexte que ce n'était plus de son âge. Jimmy y alla, probablement pour avoir l'air humain. Il resta seul avec Robert.

Il aimait bien Robert. Il était gérant de titre seulement, car en réalité il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un père qu'à un patron. Il faisait bien son travail, là n'était pas la question, mais sa relation avec le groupe était hors du commun. Robert lui rappelait un peu Wilfred, le grand-père de Donna. Il était bienveillant et protecteur, mais beaucoup plus téméraire. Il ne se laissait pas intimider par personne, surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur avoir des contrats. Wilfred était généralement plus en retrait alors que Robert s'imposait. Le plus troublant était qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à lire en lui.

« Simon, approche, » lui demanda-t-il de la cuisine.

Le Maître obéit. De toute façon, il devait manger quelque chose avant d'aller se reposer. Robert lui parla tandis qu'il préparait son repas.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi _Le Maître_ comme nom de vedette ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien.

- Ça te va très bien vu la façon dont tu t'adresses à ton public et aux médias, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça sonne bien. Ça sonne… cool, expliqua-t-il, reprenant volontairement cette expression d'adolescents.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. J'espère que tu vas te reposer un peu après ton repas.

- Oui.

- Je sais que tu veux faire tes preuves, mais t'épuiser à la tâche ne servira à rien. Prends soin de toi. »

Il acquiesça et gagna sa chambre dès qu'il eut terminé de manger.

Il retira ses vêtements et enfila un pantalon de nuit.

_Quelle journée étrange_, songea-t-il en se jetant sur son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas révéler la vraie raison de ce choix. Robert ne pourrait pas comprendre. _Le Maître_ était tout ce qui lui restait de sa vraie identité et en faire sa personnalité publique était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé pour se la réapproprier.

_Les soleils étaient obscurcis par la fumée noire. Les gens couraient et criaient, affolés. Les vaisseaux ennemis parcouraient le ciel sans relâche. Il sortit de son TARDIS. Son calme ne cadrait pas avec le chaos environnement. Il marchait d'un pas assuré vers les ruines fumantes. Il traversa le champ d'herbe rouge de son enfance. À part quelques endroits noircis tout était intact. La maison n'était que partiellement effondrée. Il ignora toutes les pièces et se dirigea droit vers l'atelier de bricolage de son père. Ce dernier avait toujours aimé fabriquer des objets inutiles et encombrants._

_ Des poutres étaient tombées, ayant emporté une partie du toit avec elles. La pluie s'y était engouffrée et avait transformé le sol poussiéreux en mare de boue. L'homme y était. Où se serait-il réfugié de toute façon ? L'homme adorait cet endroit insalubre. Il l'entendait respirer difficilement et se dirigea vers un tas de décombres où il gisait. Un bout de bois lui avait transpercé la poitrine. Il était tombé et s'était empalé lui-même. Si seulement il avait tenu cet endroit un peu plus rangé, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il s'accroupit près du mourant qui étira un bras avec grande difficulté pour lui saisir la main._

_« Mon fils, je suis heureux que tu sois toujours en vie. Pars d'ici, le plus loin que tu peux. Cours et ne te retourne pas. » dit-il avant de rendre l'âme._

_Il retira un de ses gants et toucha le visage de l'homme. Il lui ferma les yeux et se releva. Il inonda la pièce d'un produit inflammable et y mit le feu. Il marcha lentement à travers le champ en direction du TARDIS qui l'attendait. Il sentait la chaleur du brasier dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas. Son esprit était vide. Il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ?_

Il se réveilla en hurlant. Des émotions contradictoires l'assaillirent et il n'avait aucune idée comment gérer un tel déferlement. Son corps ne connaissait qu'une solution : les crises. Parfois c'était difficile de savoir si l'origine de la crise était physique ou psychologique. Dans ce cas-là, c'était très clair. La violence de la crise l'avait pris au dépourvu. La douleur était intense. Il avait l'impression que de l'acide coulait dans ses veines et que ses muscles se déchiraient tous en même temps. Un brasier semblait brûler au creux de son estomac. Il se senti tomber puis eut l'impression qu'on le maintenait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Une étrange brise fraîche venue d'ailleurs calma le brasier en lui. Elle ne le fit pas disparaître, mais lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Il ne sut combien de temps la crise avait duré, mais lorsqu'il émergea des ténèbres, il reconnu Robert à ses côtés. Il avait l'air légèrement choqué, sans plus. Jimmy était avec lui.

« J'ai temporairement stabilisé votre force vitale » lui dit-il.

Avec l'aide de Robert il le déposa sur son lit, duquel il était tombé durant sa crise. Il se rendormi aussitôt.

À son réveil il prit conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début était arrivé : ses nouveaux collègues l'avaient vu en crise. Il pouvait leur effacer la mémoire ou partir pour se refaire une autre identité et tenter de recommencer encore une nouvelle vie. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre, mais la faim insupportable l'en convainquit. Il n'y avait que Charlie à la cuisine.

« Bonjour Simon, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le réflexe immédiat de lui répondre ce qui semblait, à ses yeux, être une réponse négative. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Je suis revenue tôt du resto-pub et je t'ai entendu crier. Robert et Jimmy s'étaient déjà précipités vers ta chambre alors je n'y suis pas allée. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il cherchait une excuse plausible, mais n'en trouva pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, mais ça m'inquiète.

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué, » finit-il par répondre.

Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Charlie faisait des accolades à tout le monde, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui en faisait une.

« Si jamais tu veux en parler ne te gêne pas, » conclut-elle.

Il acquiesça et, comme tous les matins, il alla regarder les dessins animés. Charlie le rejoignit, mais ne le força pas à parler. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à suivre, repensant à son rêve. Il élaborait des scénarios dans lesquels il réussissait à le sauver. C'était un exercice mental épuisant et tout à fait inutile, en plus de ne lui faire que du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

Dan et Samuel arrivèrent un peu plus tard et discutèrent avec animation de leur soirée d'hier au resto-pub et du Superbowl. Cela lui permit de se changer les idées. Dan se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit quelques gorgées de lait à même le carton puis s'arrêta devant eux.

« Mettez donc la chaîne musicale. Ils vont parler de nous dans une demi-heure !

- En attendant tu devrais peut-être t'habiller hein ? » lui reprocha Charlie.

Dan ne portait qu'un jeans.

« Ce n'est pas urgent, murmura le Maître qui observait le magnifique corps de Dan dans toute sa splendeur.

- Du calme, je m'en vais sous la douche là, » expliqua Dan à Charlie.

Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ou entendu la remarque du Maître, contrairement à Charlie. Elle sourit discrètement. Dan partit et elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos. Elle se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle irait dans un club gay de la région pour y rencontrer des filles, Simon pourrait l'accompagner plutôt que Samuel. Samuel le faisait pour elle, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Ce qui était tout à fait logique pour un hétérosexuel.

Le reportage sur leur groupe n'était pas très long, mais il était positif. Tous disaient qu'ils étaient à surveiller et leur nouvel album était très attendu. Ce qui agaçait un peu Dan était le fait que les trois quart du reportage parlait du nouveau chanteur assez particulier. Il y avait même des fans qui avait reprit sa célèbre phrase : Je suis le maître et vous allez m'obéir.

« Les gens t'aiment déjà, le félicita Charlie.

- Je suis irrésistible, répondit-il.

- Prétentieux, oui, clarifia Dan.

- Oui, mais ça marche. »

Dan ne trouva rien à redire.


	10. Le bébé de Donna

Chapitre 9 – Le bébé de Donna

_Note de l'auteure: petit spoilers pour Torchwood_

Lors du lancement de l'album, il n'eut aucun problème à se faire apprécier des gens importants. Le lancement, en plus de faire vendre l'album, permit au groupe de faire connaître leur nouveau chanteur. Les promoteurs et les journalistes l'adoraient. Pour le groupe, c'était une bonne nouvelle car Mike leur avait souvent fait honte.

Durant les interviews, il réussissait à ne rien révéler tout en parlant abondamment, comme un vrai politicien ! Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire dire son nom. Tous l'appelaient _Le Maître_. Pour les médias, il était vantard et prétentieux, mais les gens se disaient que cela faisait partie de son rôle. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans son attitude méprisante envers les autres. Pour beaucoup, c'était une forme de provocation. Plus un artiste choquait, plus il se faisait connaître, surtout dans la musique rock. Pour Robert, le gérant, c'était exactement ce que le Maître tentait de faire : choquer. Il n'était pas arrogant, juste extrêmement intelligent.

Simon était une personne plutôt égocentrique qui ne se souciait généralement que de son propre bien-être et n'avait que peu d'empathie pour les autres. Il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Cependant, Robert savait qu'il était celui qui allait les amener au sommet, quoi qu'en disent les autres membres du groupe. Ce n'était pas son côté mesquin qui l'inquiétait, c'était autre chose. Malgré les apparences, Simon était très instable. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant en lui. Toutefois, Robert n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Il avait été témoin d'une de ses étranges crises, mais n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Simon lui avait dit que ça arrivait occasionnellement et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet.

Robert savait que, comme Jimmy, Simon ne venait pas de ce monde. Ses années de labeur à UNIT étaient lointaines et il ne regrettait pas être parti, avec tout ce qu'il y avait perdu. Toutefois, il arrivait encore à détecter les êtres venus d'ailleurs. Peu importait à quel point ils étaient doués pour simuler une existence humaine. Le fait qu'il veuille se faire appeler _Le_ _Maître_ le troublait. Il avait connaissance d'un extra-terrestre dangereux, dans les dossiers de UNIT, qui se faisait appeler ainsi. Il était sensé être mort, mais était-ce réellement le cas ?

Pour le moment, il préféra croire que ce surnom n'était qu'un hasard. Hélas, il en doutait. Le premier succès de l'album s'intitulait _time and relative dimensions in space,_ écrit par Simon. Il avait insisté pour mettre l'image d'une boîte de police bleue à l'intérieur de la pochette. Peu importait ce qu'il était en réalité, il connaissait le Docteur. Robert ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais en avait souvent entendu parler à UNIT. Jimmy savait, mais tout ce qu'il avait daigné révéler était que, pour le moment, Simon n'était pas dangereux. Ça ne le rassurait guère.

00000

L'album fut un succès. Plus que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Après les fêtes ils partirent en tournée. Tout le monde était très excité. Le Maître était plutôt nerveux. Depuis que Robert l'avait vu en crise, il avait décidé d'isoler sa chambre à l'aide de son tournevis laser. Il en avait eut d'autres depuis, mais personne ne l'avait entendu. Chaque fois, Robert s'en était douté en voyant son air las le lendemain. Toutefois, il n'en parlait pas. Le Maître se demandait comment il allait gérer ses crises durant la tournée.

Le 22 décembre tout le monde était parti voir sa famille. Il s'était inventé un voyage en Angleterre pour aller rendre visite à sa supposée famille. Il avait même acheté le billet d'avion. Il se rendit réellement en Angleterre. Pour une raison qu'il s'expliquait mal, il s'y sentait un peu chez lui. Il avait quelques petites choses à faire dans ce pays.

Dès son arrivée, il utilisa le manipulateur de vortex. Il avait noté l'heure exacte où il avait tué le président des États-Unis alors qu'il était Harold Saxon. C'était le seul événement de cette époque qui était mentionné dans le dossier de UNIT. Il observait. Il voulait se réapproprier son tournevis laser, mais c'était trop risqué. Il utilisa le manipulateur de vortex pour se rendre aux ruines de Torchwood lorsque l'institut avait été détruit. Il y ramassa tout le matériel extra-terrestre qu'il pouvait. Il se loua ensuite un appartement à Londres au début du vingt et unième siècle.

La veille de Noël, l'ambiance était particulière. Tous les anglais s'attendaient inconsciemment à une nouvelle attaque extra-terrestre. Ils ne furent pas déçus. Des femmes étaient tombées enceintes après s'être fait mordre par d'étranges créatures. Le rejeton se servait d'elles comme hôtes seulement. Une femelle de l'espèce venait alors récupérer l'enfant en éventrant l'hôte. Le parasite s'accrochait aux parois utérines, mais reliait aussi son système sanguin à l'hôte. Un avortement détruisait non seulement l'utérus, mais provoquait également une hémorragie mortelle. Malgré tout, aucune trace du Docteur. UNIT était débordé, tout comme les hôpitaux. Il décida d'apporter son aide. Ce n'était pas de l'empathie, mais de la curiosité scientifique. Tout le Royaume-Uni était touché et sans véritable raison, il se rendit à Chiswick. Il trouva facilement la maison de Donna. Wilfred lui répondit.

« Vous ? » s'exclama-t-il, méfiant.

Sur cette ligne de temps, il s'était enfuir de sa prison à UNIT voilà quelques mois.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que Donna est là ?

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Je veux lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Elle est malade n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- L'inquiétude sur votre visage. J'ai été dans votre tête, Wilf. »

Les yeux du vieil homme se remplirent de larmes.

« Elle est atteinte, ma pauvre Donna. Ces créatures qui parasitent nos femmes. Les médecins ont dit que son cas n'était pas aussi urgent que les autres. Ils ne l'ont même pas examinée ! Elle est sur une liste d'attente, s'indigna-t-il.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut arriver de pire, venez. »

Dès qu'il la vit, il sut qu'elle n'avait pas le même problème. Donna était faible et malade, certes, mais elle resplendissait de bonheur.

« Bonsoir Koschei, soupira-t-elle, faiblement.

- Dites-lui pour le bébé. Peut-être que vous, elle va vous croire ! intervint Sylvia, inquiète.

- Mon bébé n'est pas un de ces monstres. Je le sais ! » insista Donna.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit la chaise près du lit. Il lui toucha délicatement le ventre et sourit.

« Je sais, Donna.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- Mais vous allez mourir tous les deux si tu ne trouves pas d'aide. Ne t'en fait pas. Je m'en occupe.

- Et bien va dire à ces stupides médecins de faire quelque chose ! » insista Donna.

Il sourit et partit.

Lorsqu'il sonna chez Gwen Cooper, elle fut étonnée de le voir. Il expliqua la situation particulière de Donna et insista pour ne pas qu'elle en parle aux autres membres de UNIT. Après s'être remise de cette déclaration, elle lui avoua que les effectifs étaient réduits à cause de ce problème d'extra-terrestres parasites et Martha travaillait sans relâche pour trouver une solution. Gwen les connaissait bien : Il s'agissait d'un Nostrovite. Une créature carnivore qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un être humain ou toute autre créature. Elle en avait porté un le jour de son mariage. Elle lui expliqua de quelle façon ils les avaient éliminés. Le problème était qu'ils ne possédaient qu'une seule arme de ce genre.

« Votre aide pourrait nous être précieuse, avait-elle conclut.

- Je suis amnésique, lui rappela-t-il.

- Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps. Vos capacités cognitives dépassent largement les nôtres.

- Et le Docteur ?

- Aucun signe de lui. Aidez-nous je vous en prie.

- Seulement de façon clandestine. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison.

- J'accepte de vous couvrir si vous m'apportez des résultats prometteurs, dit-elle.

- Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est d'essayer. Trouvez-moi un laboratoire et de l'équipement et je ferais ce que je peux.

- Et en échange ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire quelque chose sans rien en retour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit. Sauvez Donna et l'enfant.

- Excusez-moi d'être sceptique, mais pourquoi voulez-vous aider Donna ? Je comprends pour le bébé, mais Donna ?

- L'enfant aura besoin d'une bonne famille.

- Très bien. Vous ne voulez rien d'autre ?

- Bien sûr. Je veux garder ma liberté.

- D'accord. Je ferais mon possible. »

Lorsqu'il retrouva Wilfred, il lui donna une adresse.

« Demandez à parler à Gwen Cooper, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Gwen Cooper, je le note, répondit Wilfred

- Personne d'autre. »

Il acquiesça et le Maître se dirigea vers la chambre de Donna.

« Elle dort, mentionna Wilfred.

- Je ne la réveillerais pas. »

Il entra et marcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha de sa table de chevet et y déposa délicatement le paquet emballé. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Wilfred lui offrit un thé. Il était seul avec Donna. Il était inquiet et le Maître dût lui expliquer qui était Gwen et ce que faisait UNIT. L'homme âgé avait vu assez d'extra-terrestres pour ne pas mettre en doute l'existence de cette organisation. Il lui dit également ce que le bébé avait de spécial. Wilfred demeura silencieux.

« Je me souviens, s'exclama soudainement le Maître.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Wilfred, perplexe.

- Lorsque j'ai transformé la planète en moi-même. Je vous avais attaché.

- Oui. De même que le Docteur.

- Oui et je lui ai dis quelque chose comme : votre père s'énerve, en parlant de vous et vous avez répondu que vous seriez fier de l'être.

- Oui, c'est exact. »

Le Maître sourit mais n'ajouta rien, laissant Wilfred perplexe. Il se demandait où il voulait en venir.

« Le Docteur a toujours rêvé d'entendre son propre père lui dire ça, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, » ajouta-t-il, sans raison.

Ils furent interrompus par Shawn et Sylvia qui revenaient de faire des courses.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Sylvia, méfiante.

- Je partais, » lui répondit-il en se levant.

Shawn n'avait pas bougé, fixant le Maître.

« Merci pour le thé, Wilfred, dit le Seigneur du Temps.

- Merci à vous.

- Vous ressemblez vraiment à ce chanteur des années 90 ! Je ne me rappelle pas le nom du groupe. s'exclama finalement Shawn.

_- The Demons Hunters_ ? demanda le Maître, intrigué.

- Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez.

- Et bien, il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi. Bonne journée, » conclut-il en partant.

Shawn le retient.

« Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Il disparut et revint avec un manteau neuf. Noir à l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur.

« C'est de Donna. Elle m'a parlé de ce manteau dès que vous êtes parti l'autre jour. Elle a dit qu'il vous plairait.

- Il me plait.

- Elle l'a acheté spécialement pour vous. Comment a-t-elle su que vous repasseriez ici pendant les fêtes ?

- Donna devine certaines choses qu'elle ne peut expliquer elle-même. Vous la remercierez de ma part.

- Bien sûr. »

Il travaillait de nombreuses heures dans le laboratoire que Gwen lui avait prêté et pas seulement sur une arme contre les bébés Nostrovite, mais également sur son problème. Il trouva une solution plus rapide que l'arme unique de Gwen pour détruire l'embryon. Il s'agissait d'injection d'une solution acide qui n'avait aucun effet sur les humains, mais provoquait un avortement naturel. En quelques jours, cela sauva des centaines de femmes. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien, comme le Docteur. Il avait cru que faire le bien autour de lui serait plus gratifiant. Qu'il se sentirait mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son acte de bonté le laissait indifférent. Était-ce un acte de bonté ou de barbarie ? Cela dépendait des points de vue. Il avait sacrifié ces bébés Nostrovite au profit des humains. Exactement comme l'aurait fait le Docteur. Ce n'était pas de la bonté, c'était simplement un choix : les humains lui avaient offert leur aide en échange. Les Nostrovite, non. Peut-être s'il leur avait demandé.

Le jour de l'an. Une nouvelle année commençait. Synonyme d'espoir pour certains. Pour lui ça ne signifiait rien. Demain il devait prendre l'avion et retourner aux États-Unis. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Quoi que ce fût, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il quitta le laboratoire et regagna son appartement. Il prévoyait faire ses bagages ce soir-là et partir tôt le lendemain pour l'aéroport.

En entrant il remarqua un paquet enveloppé de papier d'emballage rouge métallique sur sa table. Perplexe, il se hâta d'enlever son manteau pour voir ce que c'était. Une boîte ronde était à côté. Le paquet contenait une bouteille de vin rouge qui avait une certaine valeur. Dans la boîte, il vit un gâteau aux fruits confits. Les présents venaient des membres de UNIT qui avaient tenus à le remercier de son aide. Ils lui souhaitaient également une bonne année.

« _Si seulement vous saviez qui est votre mystérieux allié !_ » songea-t-il.

Gwen était la seule à le savoir. D'ailleurs, le gâteau aux fruits était probablement son idée. Il lui avait parlé de la fillette en 1937 et de ses merveilleux gâteaux.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux États-Unis, c'était toujours la matinée. Comme il n'était pas humain, le décalage horaire ne l'affectait pas. La maison était vide et froide. L'arbre de Noël trônait seul, dans son coin. Il n'y avait plus rien à son pied. Il comprenait plus ou moins sa signification. Les membres du groupes s'étaient échangés leurs présents avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Il n'avait pas participé à ce rituel, ne le comprenant pas. Personne n'avait insisté, le croyant d'une autre religion. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait expliqué pourquoi on s'échangeait des cadeaux, il aurait peut-être essayé. Juste par curiosité.

Le lendemain, les membres du groupe étaient de retour et avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Il les épiait discrètement. Charlie fut la première à le remarquer, comme toujours.

« Simon, bonne année, dit-elle, lui faisant la bise.

- Raconte-nous ton voyage en Angleterre, suggéra Samuel, intéressé.

- J'ai sauvé le Royaume-Uni d'une invasion extra-terrestre.

- Vraiment ? reprit Samuel.

- C'est la vérité. Mais comme vous ne me croyez pas… admettons que je suis allé visiter ma famille. On a mangé de la dinde et bu beaucoup d'alcool et échangé des cadeaux et… quoi d'autres ? On a dansé. Voilà, résuma-t-il.

- Tu as tout inventé, devina Dan.

- Oh et nous avons fêté l'année 2010, ajouta-t-il.

- Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais on commence à être habitués. Tu as eu des cadeaux ? demanda Charlie.

- Un manteau, cette bouteille de vin et ce gâteau mais vous n'y toucherez pas.

- Pas même un petit morceau ? insista-t-elle.

- Un petit bout, » concéda-t-il.

Elle se servit et se figea un instant.

« Merde, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Samuel inquiet.

- La date de péremption.

- Il est encore bon ! la rassura le Maître.

- Évidemment, il n'a même pas été fait encore. 2 février 2010.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

- C'est une erreur d'impression, conclut Dan.

- C'est tout de même un drôle de hasard. »

Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Le Maître en prit un morceau.

« Goûtez-le, il est délicieux. »

L'incident fut oublié et ils se remirent au travail. Jimmy l'avertit d'être un peu plus vigilant. Le Maître avait acquiescé, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Ces quatre humains n'étaient pas assez importants pour bouleverser la ligne de temps de la Terre, encore moins de l'univers. Qu'ils soient au courant ou non n'était pas important. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit pourquoi il avait autant de difficulté à discuter avec eux : tout ce donc il aurait pu avoir envie de parler concernait sa planète natale ou était lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre, au temps et à l'espace.

Dans la soirée, alors que tous était occupés, Robert vint le voir.

« Raconte-moi tes vacances, demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Simon, je sais que tu ne viens pas de ce monde et j'ai connu des agents du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es ni d'où tu viens, mais tu n'es pas humain. Parles-moi de cette invasion du 21e siècle. »

Bien qu'un peu méfiant, il accepta tout de même de lui en parler. Il avait des doutes au sujet de la moralité de son acte et voulait savoir si Robert avait une opinion tranchée comme UNIT, ou un peu plus neutre. Il penchait en leur faveur, mais était capable d'admettre qu'une solution qui conviendrait aux deux partis aurait été le mieux. Si ça avait été possible, bien sûr.

« Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez des agents du temps ?

- J'ai travaillé pour UNIT il y a très longtemps. Je n'étais pas au sommet de la hiérarchie. J'étais plutôt en bas de l'échelle, donc j'ai hérité des missions les plus dangereuses. Je suis parti après que mon épouse ait été tuée durant un raid contre des Sontariens.

- Vous ne connaissez pas tous leurs dossiers j'imagine.

- Non. Ils nous disaient seulement ce que nous devions savoir pour les missions. Comme n'importe quel soldat. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir.

- Qui es-tu, Simon ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié. J'ai tout oublié.

- Tout ?

- Je me souviens de ma jeunesse et de ma planète natale. Pour le reste, j'ai quelques souvenirs épars sans liens entre eux. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Parfois ma mémoire revient et ça fait mal.

- Les crises ? devina-t-il.

- Oui. »


	11. Les recherches

Chapitre 10 – Les recherches

Jack avait déjà enquêté sur plusieurs phénomènes étranges. C'était la seule façon de trouver le Maître. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien. Kate lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'en faire avec ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait responsable.

Ce jour-là, Jack enquêta sur un festival de musique rock. Des centaines de personnes avaient perdu connaissance en même temps, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et aucune des victimes n'avaient apparemment gardé de séquelles. Interrogées, elles mentionnaient toutes le tunnel de lumière sur les écrans géants. Il s'était donc rendu sur les lieux et à l'époque concernée pour assister au festival en question. Il n'y avait pas moins d'une vingtaine de groupes qui se partageaient deux scènes, une principale et une secondaire. La scène principale étant pour les groupes les plus connus. Jack surveilla les écrans qui, la plupart du temps, se contentaient de projeter une image agrandie des artistes sur la scène, parfois avec des extraits d'autres choses. Le spectacle alternait entre un groupe connu sur la scène principale suivi d'un groupe moins connu sur la scène secondaire.

Jack ne prêtait pas attention aux groupes. De toute façon, il préférait se tenir loin des scènes. Il nota tout de même le nom des groupes qui passaient. Un groupe sur la scène principale, nommé _The Demons Hunters,_ terminaient sa prestation quand Jack remarqua d'étranges signaux sur son détecteur d'anomalie. C'était le même genre de signaux qu'il recevait à Cardiff lors de l'ouverture de la faille spatio-temporelle. Les écrans étaient noirs, mais on pouvait voir dans la pénombre_ The Demons Hunters_ sortir de scène, tandis que le groupe de la scène secondaire se préparait. Il eut un grésillement électrique, puis les écrans s'illuminèrent subitement, projetant le fameux tunnel de lumière dorée vu par les victimes. Tunnel que Jack reconnu comme étant le vortex.

Il perdit connaissance, comme tous ceux qui avaient regardé. Lorsqu'il reprit ses sens, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas même un léger mal de tête. Les victimes se relevèrent, perplexes, mais indemnes. Le groupe de la scène secondaire ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien et entrèrent en scène. Il fut acclamé par ses admirateurs et l'incident fut oublié. Jack resta jusqu'à la fin de la prestation, puis rencontra le groupe qui venait de se produire. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, pas même de l'image projetée avant leur entrée en scène. Il alla donc poser des questions au groupe précédent: _The Demons __Hunters,_ qui avoua que cette image leur appartenait, mais était sensée être projetée durant leur sortie de scène. Il y avait eu un léger décalage. Il ne put en savoir davantage. Un garde du corps l'en empêcha. Intrigué, il s'informa sur le groupe. Il comprit rapidement le problème. Le chanteur se faisait appeler _Le Maître_. Jack fit encore quelques recherches et changea les coordonnées de son nouveau manipulateur de vortex pour les suivre lors d'une tournée et non pendant un festival.

Le Maître en liberté était toujours un danger, amnésique ou non. Il les suivit en tournée. Il devait avouer que la musique était plutôt bonne. Le Maître était arrogant et méprisant. Le capitaine revoyait Harold Saxon durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé. Il était armé et pourrait le tuer maintenant, il suffisait de se placer à un bon endroit. L'air ambiant se modifia subitement. La voix du Maître se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que les bruits environnant s'atténuaient graduellement.

« _Je suis le Maître soumettez-vous à moi_ » disait la voix de Saxon dans sa tête.

Il en fut horrifié.

« _Je suis le Maître aimez-moi, vénérez-moi, obéissez-moi, soumettez-vous à moi,_ » poursuivait la voix hypnotique.

La foule répondit à son appel :

« _Maître nous vous aimons, nous vous vénérons, nous vous obéissons, nous nous soumettons à vous_, » scandait-elle en chœur.

Jack luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à la transe. Il savait que le Maître avait un pouvoir hypnotique, mais il ignorait qu'il pouvait être aussi persuasif et à une si grande échelle. Il avait dû modifier quelque chose dans l'équipement sonore. C'était impossible sinon. Alors qu'il réussissait à peine à ne pas dire les phrases éhontées, le capitaine dû lutter contre autre chose : la perte de sa force vitale. Le Maître se nourrissait de l'énergie de toute la salle. À très petite dose bien sûr, mais Jack le sentit tout de même.

« _Espèce de monstre_, » jura-t-il.

Le public, dans un état second, ne s'apercevait de rien. Jack avait de plus en plus de difficulté à résister. Le Maître avait ouvert une sorte de canal télépathique entre la foule et lui. Il leur transmettait quelque chose. Le capitaine n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, n'étant pas sous son emprise. Après un moment, tout cessa et il fut chaudement applaudit.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance_ », se demanda Jack.

Il assista à un autre concert, même phénomène. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Lors du troisième, il en vient à la conclusion qu'il devait se laisser submerger, même si l'idée de se soumettre au Maître le répugnait. Tout ce qu'il apprit de nouveau était que l'onde télépathique qu'il leur envoyait était agréable. Il ne pouvait toujours pas déterminer ce que c'était exactement. Le quatrième spectacle ne lui apprit rien également. Durant tous ces concerts, il y avait l'image du vortex sur écran géant, mais personne n'avait semblé en être incommodé, contrairement au festival. Il se procura un passe VIP pour se rendre dans les coulisses. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le Maître, mais les autres membres du groupe et ainsi en apprendre un peu plus. Il s'était habillé comme un adolescent. Il n'était pas vieux bien sûr, mais il n'avait visiblement plus 17 ans ! Un sweater avec une capuche et des jeans faisaient l'affaire. Le sweater prouvait également qu'il était fan du chanteur puisque c'était son style sur scène.

Il y avait beaucoup d'admirateurs, surtout des belles filles. Un des musiciens, plutôt charmant, faisait les yeux doux à certaines qui se pâmaient alors devant lui. Tous les membres du groupe avaient des admirateurs autour d'eux, mais la majorité était là pour le Maître. Cet hypocrite était tout sourire avec eux. Jack avait voulu rencontrer les musiciens, mais le Maître fut celui qui s'approcha le premier.

« Bonsoir capitaine Jack Harkness. C'est très naïf de votre part de croire que vous pouvez passer inaperçu à un de mes spectacles. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps et votre anomalie se sent à des kilomètres.

- Je vous suis depuis quelques temps. J'ai vu ce que vous faites à ces adolescents.

- Ils ne s'en portent pas trop mal.

- Vous les hypnotisez et les vampirisez.

- Je veux juste vivre, Jack. Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

- Je ne volerais pas la force vitale de gamins innocents.

- C'est ça ou c'est un meurtre à intervalle régulier. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous ne pouvez pas juste mourir, comme tout le monde !

- C'est facile à dire pour un immortel. Désolé, capitaine, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me laisser mourir. Ce n'est pas parce que le Docteur a refusé de m'aider que je vais abandonner. Je vais me battre aussi longtemps qu'il me restera un dernier souffle et à n'importe quel prix. Allez-vous en ou j'appelle mes gardes du corps.

- Vos gardes ne me font pas peur. Je suis immortel, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je peux vous éliminer définitivement, lui dit une voix étrangère. »

Jack observa le batteur du groupe. Bel homme, magnifique yeux bleus, mais un regard non-humain. Une entité extra-terrestre possédait le corps de cet individu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et je ne parle pas de l'humain que vous possédez.

- Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance. Partez.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux des réponses.

- Je suis désolé. »

La créature étrange lui toucha le front du bout des doigts. Jack se senti vaciller et perdit conscience. Il se réveilla par terre, dans l'herbe. C'était une chaude journée d'été et il était dans un parc. Un groupe d'enfants l'observait, curieux. Il se releva et ils s'éloignèrent, sauf une fillette. Elle n'avait sûrement pas plus de cinq ans. Des cheveux roux-blond et de grands yeux verts. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche. La conscience de l'enfant frôla la sienne puis pénétra dans sa tête sans ménagement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque mentale de la part d'une fillette. Il hurla, la douleur était atroce. Elle l'avait blessé volontairement. Lorsqu'elle cessa son attaque, il constata qu'elle pleurait.

« Je vous déteste » lui cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Jack demeura interdit un moment, se remettant du choc.

« _D'accord, tu as le droit ma jolie, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_ » songeait-il.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé ici. L'entité dans le corps du batteur devait être extrêmement puissante pour avoir le pouvoir de le ramener à son époque d'un seul toucher. C'était très inquiétant. Il observa les coordonnées. Il n'était pas exactement à la bonne époque, quelques années dans le futur, mais tout de même !

Il attendit un peu avant de se téléporter de nouveau. Il en profita pour aller dans un café et téléchargea tous les albums de _The Demons Hunters_ sur son portable. Pendant le téléchargement, il s'informa sur le groupe. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à UNIT, mais Martha l'écouterait sûrement.

00000

Le Docteur était arrivé à Cardiff. Jack et Martha lui avaient envoyés plusieurs messages concernant Donna et sa grossesse difficile. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent qu'elle portait un bébé Seigneur du Temps. Comment pouvait-elle porter un bébé Seigneur du Temps ? Donna et lui n'avaient jamais eu ce type de relation et les deux espèces n'étaient pas naturellement compatibles. C'était possible avec de nombreuses manipulations génétiques. Il s'était donc dépêché d'y aller, intrigué. Amy et Rory avaient tenu à l'accompagner.

Son amie était terriblement mal en point, affaiblie. Le bébé ne se portait pas très bien non plus. Donna ne lui donnait pas assez d'énergie. Martha lui procurait des nutriments spéciaux grâce auquel Donna était toujours en vie. La recette avait été offerte à Gwen, mais elle n'avait pas dit par qui. Martha lui avait téléphoné, car elle n'avait pas d'autres options que de provoquer un accouchement prématuré. Elle voulait avoir son avis, ne connaissant rien aux bébés Seigneur du Temps.

« Docteur, dit Donna en le voyant.

- Non Donna, tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Elle se souvient de tout et elle se porte bien. C'est la grossesse qui l'affaiblie, pas ses souvenirs, lui expliqua Martha.

- C'est impossible. »

Il se pencha légèrement et posa les doigts contre ses tempes, analysant son esprit. Donna ne le bloqua même pas. Il constata qu'elle n'avait plus sa conscience de Seigneur du Temps. Il ne lui restait que des souvenirs.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Docteur, mais quel est cet accoutrement ?

- Les nœuds papillons c'est cool ! argumenta-t-il.

- Docteur, mon bébé... pouvez-vous l'aider ?

- C'est pour cela que je suis ici. »

Le Docteur suivit Martha dans la salle d'examen alors qu'elle lui disait en détail tous ce qu'ils avaient fait. Rory était toujours là.

« Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda poliment Martha.

- Heu… je suis infirmier. J'ai pensé que… tenta le jeune homme.

- Non Rory, cela ne te concerne pas. Retourne auprès de Amy.

- Un infirmier ? Il ne sera pas de trop. Bienvenu dans l'équipe… dit Martha.

- Rory. Rory Williams.

- Monsieur Williams. »

Le Docteur arriva à la même conclusion que l'équipe médicale de UNIT : le bébé devait sortir maintenant. Donna était pâle, faible et amaigrie. Le cœur du fœtus était instable.

Martha rassembla toute son équipe et préparèrent la patiente. Rory et le Docteur restèrent un peu à l'écart.

« Docteur, le bébé n'a qu'un seul cœur, déclara Rory.

- Oui.

- Je croyais que les Seigneurs du Temps en avaient deux.

- Seulement après notre première régénération. Nous naissons avec un seul cœur. J'en ai eu un seul pendant quatre cents ans, tu sais. De plus, l'enfant a une mère humaine.

- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais si ce n'est pas vous le père, qui est-ce ?

- Le seul autre qui reste, Rory.

- Celui que nous avons sauvé ?

- Oui. Celui là.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ça signifie qu'il est vivant.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, Rory. Bon, allons-y. »

La césarienne était un risque. Donna étant extrêmement faible, mais le bébé allait mourir s'il restait plus longtemps et elle aussi. Une fois sorti, l'enfant serait plus vulnérable, mais il pourrait au moins être nourri convenablement et sans voler la force vitale de sa mère. Il eut une multitude de complications et Rory ne fut pas de trop.

Donna, inconsciente fut mise sous perfusion. Son état était stable. Le bébé hurlait à plein poumons. Ce qui était bon signe.

« La fille du Maître, dit un des infirmiers de UNIT qui avait suivi la grossesse de Donna.

- La fille de Donna, » rectifia Martha.

Elle enveloppa le nourrisson dans une couverture chaude. Le Docteur se porta volontaire pour le tenir. Rory voulut lui rappeler qu'ils devaient d'abord le laver et l'examiner, mais en regardant le Docteur, il choisit d'attendre et de lui laisser ce moment. Le Seigneur du Temps avait eu des enfants et il les avait tous perdus. Il avait été très bref sur le sujet lorsqu'il leur en avait parlé. Tenir un bébé de son propre peuple dans ses bras devait être très émouvant pour lui.

« Normalement, les Seigneurs du temps établissent un contact télépathique avec leur enfant. C'est important pour le bébé, déclara le Docteur.

- Faites-le, Docteur, suggéra Martha.

- Je ne suis pas son père.

- Le Maître risque de ne pas s'en soucier, dit Martha

- N'en sois pas si sûre.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dans les parages. Il ignore sûrement qu'il a un enfant.

- Oh, il le sait. Nous le savons lorsque nous… concevons.

- Alors nous allons renforcer la sécurité autour de Donna.

- Martha. Il s'agit de son enfant. Son premier. Ne sois pas étonnée s'il vient ici. Il voudra probablement créer le lien télépathique et lui donner un nom sacré en Gallifreyen.

- Docteur, on parle du Maître. Il est différent depuis son amnésie, mais tout de même.

- Le Maître est un Seigneur du Temps, Martha. L'instinct va l'amener ici. »

Le Docteur partit dès le lendemain. Il s'était assuré que la mère et l'enfant allaient bien. Donna était toujours très faible. Elle prenait son bébé les rares fois où elle était réveillée. Shawn était celui qui s'en occupait le plus. Une équipe médicale était toujours là pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et pour l'aider. Le bébé pleurait presque sans arrêt et personne ne comprenait exactement pourquoi. Elle était nourrie, changée et Shawn la berçait, rien n'y faisait.

Après plus de vingt heures, même Shawn eut besoin de quitter la chambre. C'était le milieu de la nuit et Donna dormait malgré les pleurs du bébé. L'équipe de UNIT vit l'étranger entrer dans la chambre grâce aux caméras. Jack qui surveillait se prépara, mais Kate l'arrêta.

« Le Docteur a dit qu'il viendrait. Restons sur nos gardes, mais discrètement.

- Il s'agit du Maître, lui rappela le capitaine.

- Oui et s'il se sent menacé les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses alors soyons prudents. »

Des gardes se placèrent silencieusement autour de la chambre de Donna. Jack et Kate observaient et écoutaient. Le Maître s'approcha du berceau et toucha le bébé qui cessa de pleurer. Il la prit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise berceuse. Il toucha le front de l'enfant et ferma les yeux.

« Voilà ce dont le Docteur parlait, dit Kate.

- Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici. Cela aurait été plus facile de s'introduire chez Donna, non ?

- Donna ne sortira pas avant au moins une semaine. Peut-être que le lien doit être fait dès les premiers vingt-quatre heures. »

Il lui dit quelque chose en Gallifreyen puis fredonna une mélodie. Donna s'était réveillée et ne fut pas inquiète de la présence du Maître.

« Elle a cessé de pleurer, dit-elle.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle autant, Koschei ?

- Elle te cherche.

- Mais je suis là.

- Tu n'as pas établi de lien télépathique avec elle.

- Comment suis-je censée faire ça ? »

Il se leva avec le bébé et s'assit sur le lit de Donna et lui donna l'enfant. Le son était trop ténu pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, mais ils devinèrent qu'il lui enseignait comment faire. Ce qui les frappait c'était surtout la confiance que Donna avait en lui. Elle semblait même heureuse de sa visite. Jack observait le Maître. Il se demandait si cette version là était plus ou moins récente que la version qu'il avait suivi en tournée. C'était très difficile d'identifier la ligne temporelle d'un autre voyageur du temps. Comme il portait la capuche de son sweater, Jack ne pouvait même pas se fier à la longueur de ses cheveux. La pénombre dissimulait son visage également, malgré la caméra en mode nocturne. Quelque chose le frappa.

« Donna ne le voit pas !

- Elle doit voir sa silhouette, supposa Kate.

- Et elle sait que c'est lui ?

- De toute évidence Donna a gardé certaines capacités non-humaines. »

Donna fredonna la même mélodie que le Maître précédemment. Ensuite elle lui redonna le bébé et il le déposa dans son landau. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le miroir dans tain.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais tomber dans votre piège ? Je sais que vous m'attendez derrière la porte. Vous avez même des barrières qui empêchent les manipulateurs de vortex d'être activés. J'ai modifié le mien en conséquence. Aucun primate ne va m'empêcher de voir ma fille. » leur dit-il.

Il activa son manipulateur de vortex et disparut. Ils étaient perplexes. S'il les traitait de primates et qu'il avait réussi à modifier son manipulateur de vortex c'était parce que cette version du Maître était future à celle qu'ils avaient eu comme prisonnier. Il semblait avoir quelque peu retrouvé la mémoire, logiquement, cet individu devrait être beaucoup plus près du Maître que de Koschei. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien tenté de mauvais ?


	12. Le Seigneur du Temps maléfique

Chapitre 11 – Le Seigneur du temps maléfique

Le Maître avait organisé une soirée pour célébrer le succès de l'album, ce qui les étonna grandement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des fêtes, ou tout au moins, pas avec eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu faire grand chose d'autre que travailler et manger. Il ne sortait pas vraiment, sauf occasionnellement pour prendre une bière ou deux au pub. Il n'avait pas de visiteurs et ne voyait personne, pas même une petite amie. Ils ignoraient tout de lui, mais se doutaient qu'il devait être quelqu'un de très seul. Cela ne les étonnait pas, vu son attitude.

Ils acceptèrent tous son invitation, curieux de voir ce que signifiait _soirée_ pour lui. C'était une fête très chic avec de la musique classique. Même la nourriture était raffinée. Dan s'ennuyait à mourir et ne le cachait pas. Charlie et Samuel firent un effort. Robert et Jimmy était venus, mais ne comptaient pas rester longtemps.

À la fin de la soirée, vers minuit, tout changea. La musique, l'éclairage, l'ambiance et même l'attitude générale. Les gentils snobs trop parfaits se transformèrent en bêtes de sexe. Le Maître observa attentivement le visage de ses collègues et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant leur air choqué. Il s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de leur part, mais cela se passa mieux que prévu. Robert s'en alla, plus amusé que choqué. Jimmy observait les ébats, indifférent. Samuel et Charlie partirent peu après Robert. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'aucun homme ne s'approcherait de lui, Dan y prit goût, surtout une fois ivre. Le Maître observait et ça semblait l'amuser, contrairement à Jimmy. Dan essayait tout de même de garder la tête assez froide pour voir quand le Maître allait finir par participer à sa propre soirée.

Le lendemain, Dan était beaucoup moins en forme que d'habitude.

« Tu me fais chier, lança-t-il au Maître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as bu, mangé et baisé plus que moi et tu es en pleine forme.

- En pleine forme ? Non, Je meurs de faim.

- Ça c'est ton état normal, lui rappela Charlie.

- Simon je veux te parler lorsque tu auras terminé, lui dit Robert.

- J'arrive. »

Il amena son repas et le suivit. Personne ne parla durant de longues minutes.

« Il a une drôle de définition du terme _soirée_ celui-là, déclara Samuel.

- Il voulait nous choquer, c'est évident, répondit Charlie.

- Pour moi c'est réussi, avoua Samuel.

- A-t-il fini par participer à sa partouze ? demanda Charlie à Dan.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'imagine, sinon il n'est pas humain. J'avais mieux à regarder, tu sais, répondit Dan en souriant.

- Oui et c'est moi qui t'ai ramené. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? lui apprit Jimmy.

- Non, je ne me rappelle pas. Tu as participé mon coquin !

- Je te surveillais pour ne pas que tu fasses de connerie. Tu en as fait quand même. Je t'ai ramené de force.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher. On part en tournée demain matin.

- Oui. Peut-être bien.

- La salle de bain c'est à gauche, lui rappela Samuel.

- Oh, la ferme, toi ! »

Jimmy retourna s'assoir auprès de Charlie et Samuel. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire pour le moment de dire à qui que ce soit que Dan s'était battu durant cette soirée. Tout avait commencé avec Dan tellement ivre que les femmes ne voulaient plus l'approcher. Il avait alors commencé à s'en prendre aux hommes qu'il considérait comme des rivaux puis il avait cherché Simon. C'était à ce moment que Jimmy avait décidé de le ramener. Le Seigneur du Temps maléfique était un adversaire beaucoup trop dangereux pour un pauvre humain complètement soûl. De plus, étant donné son instabilité, Jimmy ne pouvait prévoir comment il aurait réagit s'il avait été provoqué. Il écouta la discussion de ses deux collègues.

« Plus on passe du temps avec lui, plus il me semble étrange, disait Samuel en parlant de Simon.

- Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule. Tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'il… hypnotise le public, approuva Charlie.

- Oui. Moi aussi. Son don de persuasion ne me semble pas très normal.

- Et il apprend à une vitesse inhumaine. Il est trop intelligent et trop doué dans tout.

- Il est secret. Je veux dire, vraiment secret. On ne sait rien sur lui, même après tout ce temps. »

Jimmy leur offrit un café, histoire de les distraire et parla d'autre chose. Notamment de la tournée. Ils en savaient déjà trop à son goût. De plus, le Maître ne comprenait pas l'importance de rester discret. Au contraire, il voulait que tout le groupe sache qu'il n'était pas humain.

« _L'arrogance des Seigneurs du Temps,_ » pensa-t-il.

0000

Ils voyageaient de nuit la plupart du temps. Tous dormaient, sauf lui. Les paroles de Robert le hantaient. Il lui avait dit : _Si tu sens l'approche_ _d'une crise, comment vas-tu gérer ça pendant la tournée ?_ Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Il détestait ce silence, ça lui donnait trop de temps pour penser. Avec eux, il avait enfin l'impression d'être quelqu'un, de vivre et non de simplement survivre. Il était encore malade, mais le travail l'empêchait d'y penser et il avait autant de nourriture qu'il voulait.

Il regarda de nouveau le dossier de UNIT à son sujet et tentait de se rappeler quelque chose, mais en vain. Il y avait bien quelques flashbacks à l'occasion, mais rien de vraiment clair. Il connaissait ce dossier par cœur. Il savait que ce mégalomane était lui, mais il ne le _sentait_ pas. Lorsqu'il pensait à son amnésie, il sentait la colère monter en lui. La colère apportait les tambours et les tambours... il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne devait pas y penser. C'était trop tard. Dès qu'il pensait à ne plus y penser c'était trop tard.

« _Calmez-vous_, lui dit la voix télépathique de Jimmy.

_- Je n'y arrive pas._

_- Parlez-moi de votre planète natale. Comment était-elle ?_

_- Elle était magnifique._

_- Décrivez-la. »_

Il lui parla de Gallifrey et de ce qu'il se souvenait des Seigneurs du Temps et de leur politique. Une société corrompue, qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'écrouler sur elle-même puisqu'elle refusait de changer. Il ne lui donna pas de détails, car il n'en avait pas dans ses souvenirs. Son esprit n'arrivait qu'à tracer une ébauche de cette société. Il préféra donc parler de sa jeunesse, la seule chose qui était précise dans sa mémoire. En parler l'avait calmé.

Les autres commencèrent à se réveiller, ce qui mit fin à leur discussion télépathique. Tout en feignant l'indifférence, il les écoutait. Il ne perdait jamais rien de leurs conversations et il les connaissait plus qu'eux le connaissaient. Seul Robert le connaissait bien. Ils allèrent déjeuner. Tout le monde était un peu endormi à cette heure-là, mais le petit déjeuner allait les réveiller. Ils demeurèrent un moment à cet endroit pour se dégourdir les jambes puis regagnèrent l'autocar.

L'ambiance était déjà plus animée. Les membres du groupe étaient habitués à cet espace clos et à ces longues heures de route. Ils s'occupaient avec des jeux de table, des jeux de cartes, de la musique etc. Ils arrivaient à dormir sur ces couchettes étroites comme un cercueil et à utiliser les toilettes dans le fond alors que l'autocar était en mouvement. Ils faisaient ça depuis quelques années déjà quand Mike était leur chanteur. Le Maître trouvait ce genre de voyage assez pénible. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'une vie de rock star. Il se disait que ce n'était que temporaire. Une routine s'installa : le trajet de nuit. L'arrivée en après-midi. Quelques entrevues. Le concert et le retour à l'autocar. Tous les trois jours environ ils avaient une date plus éloignée qui leur permettait de passer une nuit à l'hôtel. Dan en profitait pour inviter des filles. Parfois Samuel et Charlie faisaient de même. Lui, il en profitait pour dormir.

La quatorzième journée, il mourait d'ennui. Ils avaient exceptionnellement cinq dates proches. Dès qu'il monta dans l'autocar après le déjeuner, il s'installa pour jouer sur sa console portable. Habituellement, il l'utilisait la nuit. Il avait oublié un détail important : la console de Nintendo DS avait été crée en 2006 donc n'existait pas encore et Samuel fut le premier à le lui rappeler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Oh ça ! Rien, vraiment, répondit-il en le rangeant rapidement.

- Je l'ai vu. On dirait une console de jeu Nintendo, mais mieux que la Gameboy.

- Mais non.

- Je reconnais la musique de Super Mario Bros, insista Samuel.

-Que vas-tu trouver comme défense cette fois-ci ? lui demanda Charlie.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ton mini baladeur qui ne diffuse que la radio je n'y crois toujours pas, expliqua-t-elle.

- Un nouveau Nintendo portable, je veux voir, » dit Dan en s'approcha du Maître.

Il l'avait vu glisser l'appareil dans la poche avant de son sweater et se montra insistant pour le voir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » lui cria le Maître en le poussant violemment.

Il était généralement calme, alors sa réaction agressive les étonna. Dan, ne le prit pas très bien et le poussa à son tour. Ils durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour les séparer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient et habituellement c'était Dan qui perdait patience. Cette fois-ci Dan ne l'avait même pas touché. Les séparer ne fut pas le plus difficile. Ce fut d'empêcher le Maître de l'attaquer de nouveau. En voyant que Dan était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, il s'en prit aux autres, puis se libéra et sorti de l'autocar.

« Merde, j'ai rien fait pour une fois ! s'indigna Dan.

- Je sais Dan, calme toi, lui conseilla Robert.

- Facile à dire.

- On doit le retrouver. »

Samuel le trouva en premier. Simon était debout sous la pluie battante et fixait le vide. Il ne savait pas trop comment intervenir. Il était plus grand que lui, mais n'avait pas envie de se battre pour autant. Il garda une certaine distance.

« Simon, » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut évidemment aucune réponse.

« Tu vas prendre froid sous cette pluie.

- Rien à foutre, lui répondit-il.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère tu sais. Tu as perdu le contrôle. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ça nous arrive tous. »

Il ne répondit pas. Samuel s'approcha.

« Tu es fatigué n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas plus que vous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne dors pas dans l'autocar, c'est à peine si tu utilises les toilettes. Tu déteste cet endroit. Et c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un mot vulgaire. »

Il eut un sourire bref.

« C'était pareil pour moi au début, poursuivit Samuel. Ce soir on va pouvoir dormir à l'hôtel. Courage.

- Donne-moi quelques minutes, » répondit le Maître.

Samuel rejoignit le groupe.

« Alors ? Va-t-il me sauter dessus, demanda Dan, ironique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Charlie.

- Fichons lui la paix et ça devrait aller, » répondit-il.

Lorsque leur chanteur regagna l'autocar, ils partirent. Personne ne lui parla, et il s'installa sur sa couchette, mais sans tirer le rideau. Il les observait. Ils avaient décidé de jouer au Poker tous les cinq et ils oublièrent l'incident. Charlie fut la première à remarquer qu'il s'était endormi. Personne n'osa le déranger pour le repas du midi. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, parcouru de crampes abdominales insupportables. Il avait heureusement toujours ses _limbas_ avec lui.

Il était sur le point de sombrer de nouveau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Il n'y avait pas de concert ce soir-là, juste une participation à une émission de télévision populaire en début de soirée. Ensuite, Robert décida de les inviter dans un restaurant chic. Il était fier de leur travail et c'était sa façon de les féliciter. Ils avaient une soirée libre et le Maître parti avant tout le monde, accompagné d'un des serveurs du restaurant.

« Où va-t-il avec ce serveur ? demanda Dan.

- Devine ? soupira Charlie.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dan ! ricana Samuel.

- Il m'a accompagné quatre fois au club Rainbow, lui rappela Charlie.

- Sam aussi et il n'est pas gay. Puis il s'est fait la barmaid l'autre jour.

- Il est bisexuel, idiot. Tu es resté à sa partouze t'a pas remarqué ? lui expliqua Samuel.

- J'étais trop soûl. Je me souviens qu'il s'intéressait surtout au buffet.

- Bon assez avec ça j'ai quelque chose de plus important à vous dire à son sujet, » les interrompit Robert.

Robert n'avait pas voulu leur dire pour la maladie de Simon, mais Jimmy avait remarqué la baisse de sa force vitale. Il allait avoir une crise avant la fin de cette tournée et il avait jugé que le groupe devait savoir pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu si jamais ça arrivait devant eux. Il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour le leur dire et le départ de Simon avec le serveur lui en offrait l'opportunité. Il leur dit uniquement l'essentiel. De toute façon, il n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Il avait cru que c'était le début de la crise lorsqu'il l'avait vu attaquer à Dan. Il s'était trompé, mais ça finirait par arriver. Sa fatigue et son irritabilité étaient des signes précurseurs. Il les avait observés chaque fois qu'il en avait eu une.

Les prochains concerts furent magistraux et plus la tournée avançait, plus ils gagnaient en popularité. Les journalistes les harcelaient plus souvent, mais ils étaient trop heureux de leur succès pour s'en préoccuper. Tous le monde était joyeux sauf Robert qui s'inquiétait pour Simon. Même si ses prestations étaient parfaites et ses interviews impeccables, il avait l'air épuisé et mal en point lorsqu'il revenait dans l'autocar. La crise arriva un matin comme les autres. Il s'était plaint de migraine la veille, sans plus. Il était étendu sur sa couchette.

« Les revues à potins prétendent qu'on ne te connaît pas Simon, dit Charlie qui avait toujours le nez dans ces horribles magazines.

- Pour une fois ils disent vrai.

- J'en sais déjà suffisamment je trouve, grogna Dan.

- Parles-nous de toi ! suggéra-t-elle pour tromper l'ennui du long trajet d'autocar.

- Non.

- Allez ! Par exemple, as-tu déjà été amoureux ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il.

- Il l'est, avec lui-même, déclara Dan.

- Dan franchement, le contredit Samuel.

- Allez, juste une petite chose, insista Charlie.

- J'ai mal à la tête, alors fichez-moi la paix! » leur cria-t-il, exaspéré.

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Ils se souvenaient des conseils de Robert et même Dan se retient d'ajouter quelque chose. Le Maître se calma.

Robert observait Simon. Il savait que son calme n'était qu'apparent. Il luttait contre la crise. Ils avaient malheureusement plusieurs heures de route à faire. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Après un moment, le Maître se leva et s'approcha du conducteur.

« Arrêtez, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Le Conducteur se rangea sur le côté et le Maître sortit et s'éloigna en courant.

« Je savais que ce restaurant était louche, déclara Dan.

- Je doute que ce soit ça. Restez ici. Jimmy, suis moi, » lui répondit Robert.

Ils ne pouvaient le rattraper pendant qu'il courait alors ils attendirent qu'il s'effondre. Ce ne fut pas très long, son corps fut parcourut d'un spasme et sa peau devint translucide durant une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas tant le changement physiologique étrange qui dérangeait Robert, mais c'était ce cri primitif de bête qu'il lançait chaque fois que sa peau devenait translucide. Cela le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Chacune de ces _phases_ lui causait une douleur intolérable et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager. Jimmy l'aidait beaucoup plus. Il arrivait à diminuer les fluctuations de sa force vitale, mais pas à les enrayer complètement. Il pouvait même lui donner un peu de sa propre énergie pour l'aider. Au moins, le Maître était habillé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en crise, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de nuit et Robert avait pu voir tous ses organes internes. C'était assez troublant, surtout pour une première expérience. Il avait clairement vu les deux cœurs donc, il ne pouvait plus espérer que le nom _Le Maître_ n'était qu'un hasard.

Il s'était informé sur ce mystérieux Docteur à la boîte bleue et sur l'extra-terrestre dangereux appelé Le Maître, se doutant qu'ils étaient liés. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le Docteur était un Seigneur du Temps. Une créature puissante et magnifique qui avait sauvé la Terre à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne restait que deux Seigneurs du Temps dans tous l'univers : un bon et un mauvais. Simon était un Seigneur du Temps et hélas, pas le bon. Il était le renégat cruel et sans pitié tant recherché par UNIT. Robert le savait dangereux, mais il était incapable de le considérer comme entièrement mauvais. Simon était amnésique. Il ne se rappelait d'aucun de ses crimes, même si sa véritable identité ressurgissait à travers la personnalité publique qu'il s'était crée. Il avait prit la chance de le garder avec le groupe, après que Jimmy lui ai promis de le surveiller étroitement.

Le Maître était à présent étendu sur le sol en position fœtale attendant que la crise passe. Jimmy était à ses côtés et stabilisait son énergie.

Robert ne pouvait faire autrement que d'avoir pitié du pauvre homme qui ignorait totalement qu'en réalité il était un tueur des plus dangereux. D'un autre côté, les crimes qu'il avait commis l'horrifiaient. Comment réagirait-il s'il le savait ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il lui disait souvent que le Docteur avait refusé de le guérir. Robert comprenait pourquoi, mais il était incapable de le lui avouer.

La crise le vidait de toute énergie. Jimmy et Robert durent le ramener à l'autocar et l'aider à s'étendre sur sa couchette où il s'endormit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Samuel.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas la maladie, juste les symptômes.

- Une maladie extra-terrestre, tenta Charlie. »

Tous la regardèrent.

« Quoi ? C'est évident qu'il n'est pas humain, non ?

- Bref, laissez-le se reposer et ça devrait aller ? » insista Robert.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, affamé. Il grignota quelques-uns de ses biscuits mystérieux en attendant qu'ils arrêtent pour le repas. Personne ne lui parlait, il y avait un silence inconfortable entre eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel et il gagna aussitôt sa chambre. Il devait faire le tri dans ses nouveaux souvenirs.

Des souvenirs à propos du Docteur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Maintenant, il se souvenait de cette fois où il l'avait abandonné. Ce jour où il avait tout simplement décidé de partir visiter l'univers, sans lui, à bord du TARDIS volé. Toute sa jeunesse avait été bercée des promesses de Theta, son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient promis de partir loin de Gallifrey, ensemble. Vers des lieux où tout deux seraient bien accueillis et libres de leurs choix. Chaque fois qu'on le harcelait à l'académie, il pensait à ce moment où Theta et lui allaient partir. Cet espoir l'avait empêché de sombrer à plusieurs reprises.

Theta s'était avéré n'être qu'un menteur, un manipulateur et un hypocrite. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si gentil avec tout le monde : c'était pour son propre compte, rien d'autre. Il avait, soit des informations à soutirer, ou besoin de convaincre quelqu'un de faire certaines choses pour lui. Il se souvenait du Docteur, le serrant contre lui sur le Valiant pour lui dire: _Je te_ _pardonne. _Il éclata d'un rire cynique.

«_ Me pardonner ? Me pardonner quoi espèce d'idiot ? Tout ce que je t'ai fait tu l'avais cherché !_ »

Il entra dans une colère noire rien que d'y penser. Il se sentait mourir de jour en jour, malgré l'aide de Jimmy. Le seul qui pouvait le sauver était cet égoïste de Theta et il avait eu l'audace de le lui refuser ! Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et il avait commencé à accepter sa propre mort, mais il ne mourrait pas seul. Il avait compris, même avec ses trous de mémoire, que le Docteur ne craignait pas la mort, pas même la torture. Sa faiblesse était son attachement pour ces stupides primates appelés Humains. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait fait ces massacres : rien de mieux pour faire du mal au Docteur. Il allait mourir, certes, mais pas seul. L'humanité entière allait l'accompagner dans la mort. Le Docteur et son chien Harkness allaient être aux premières loges pour assister à ce merveilleux spectacle. Avant de mourir, il allait laisser un message au Docteur pour qu'il sache que tout cela était de sa faute !

Il n'avait pas envie de faire le spectacle ce soir-là, il n'était pas d'humeur. Ce fut étrange il était tellement en colère et pourtant, ça s'avéra être l'une de ses meilleures performances. Il se sentait également beaucoup plus détendu le lendemain de ce concert. Bien que toujours en colère contre le Docteur.

Charlie le rejoignit alors qu'il était allé respirer l'air matinal sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. C'était désert, il faisait encore trop froid pour les humains. Il jura intérieurement. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais tranquille ? Il ne voulait voir personne et n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ses collègues soient au courant de ses problèmes. Il était trop tard maintenant, ils avaient vu ses faiblesses.

« Salut, lui dit-elle, d'un ton incertain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On dit : bonjour. Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, répondit-elle en refermant les pans de sa veste.

- Alors je te fais pitié ? Je sais que Robert vous en a parlé, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu l'étais. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, Simon.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- De l'amitié, rectifia-t-elle.

- Nous sommes des collègues, pas des amis. Vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Plus que ce que tu crois. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu ne t'intéresses peut-être pas à nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous intéressons pas à toi, admit-elle.

- Pourquoi Charlie ? »

Elle s'approcha et lui prit les mains. Il l'observait, intrigué. Les comportements humains étaient parfois incompréhensibles pour lui.

« Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi. Certes un grand frère parfois irritant et désagréable, mais un grand frère quand même.

- Les sentiments sont absurdes et insensés, » avoua-t-il.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Charlie. Ce regard insondable qui, pour une raison obscure, lui semblait familier. Elle avait dit _grand frère_. Il n'avait jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et tentait de les imaginer, il voyait Charlie.


	13. La Rock Star

Chapitre 12 – La rock star

_spoilers: planet of fire_

_note de l'auteure: Merci Loupdu77 pour tes reviews toujours aussi agréable à lire. Pour répondre à ta question, Donna n'est pas timelord mais elle a gardé certaines capacités psychiques. Pour Charlie et bien, tu le sauras à la fin de l'histoire. J'avoue que j'aurais dû mettre plus de scènes avec Donna, je trouve la relation Maître/Donna intéressante à exploitée (peut-être dans une future fic qui sait ?) mais voici tout de même une autre petite scène avec elle._

Pendant la tournée, ils étaient passés du statut de groupe local connu à celui de vedette. Pour le Maître, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, mais le reste du groupe fut quelque peu dérouté. Dan et Charlie s'adaptèrent de leur mieux, mais Samuel en était incapable. Il se sentait persécuté et n'osait plus sortir. Lorsque des nuées de photographes et journalistes leur tournaient autour, il se cachait le visage comme un criminel. Dan et Charlie étaient irrités, mais gardaient une certaine contenance. Jimmy restait indifférent. Le Maître adorait sa nouvelle célébrité. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que des journalistes envahissant sa vie privée. Il utilisait le manipulateur de vortex et le filtre de perception pour avoir la paix. Ce qui le troublait c'était cette haine envers le Docteur qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Plus il souffrait, plus il le haïssait.

Pour les membres du groupe, c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient les États-Unis et Dan n'aimait pas l'avion. Samuel et Charlie étaient très enthousiastes. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire du tourisme. Le Maître, incapable de s'empêcher de se vanter, ne se gêna pas pour exposer publiquement son intelligence supérieure et sa grande culture. Il parlait parfaitement bien toutes les langues et ne s'en cachait pas. Jimmy et Robert l'avaient averti de ne pas trop en faire, mais c'était trop tard : certains prétendaient déjà que le Maître n'était pas humain.

Les médias étaient fascinés par lui et les plus prestigieux d'entre eux voulaient une interview avec lui. Certains journaux et revues avaient essayés de lancer des rumeurs peu flatteuses à son sujet pour nuire à sa réputation, sans succès. Il était trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre et arrivait toujours à retourner cela contre eux. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de délits mineurs chez lui : pas de bagarre dans les bars, pas de conduite en état d'ébriété, aucune femme se plaignant de mauvais traitements de sa part, pas de journalistes ou de photographes frappés etc. Ils n'avaient tout simplement rien pour le rabaisser. Ils avaient essayé de créer un scandale sur le fait qu'il était bisexuel. Il s'était contenté de confirmer et ça s'était arrêté là.

Le pire pour Robert et Jimmy fut le jour où le groupe remporta de nombreux trophées lors d'un gala. Il avait dédié le dernier prix à Gallifrey, sa planète natale. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il avait dit quelques phrases dans sa langue. Les linguistes du monde entier allaient essayer de décoder ce message.

00000

Lorsqu'ils revinrent aux États-Unis pour enregistrer leur album suivant, ce fut un soulagement pour eux de s'éloigner un peu des médias. Pour Samuel en particulier, qui était sur le point de faire une dépression. Seul le Maître continuait à faire des apparitions publiques régulièrement, car il adorait avoir toute cette attention. Robert avait trouvé un dossier complet sur Le Maître dans la loge de Simon lors d'un concert. Simon savait donc qui il était, c'était troublant. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais l'observait depuis. Il avait malheureusement constaté que la personnalité de Simon changeait graduellement pour s'approcher de plus en plus de ce qu'avait été Le Maître. Il ne savait pas si c'était conscient ou même volontaire, mais c'était inquiétant.

Ils avaient eu deux semaines de vacances après la tournée et tous étaient allés quelque part, sauf Simon. Il était resté là et avait composé des chansons. Il vivait des moments difficiles et intenses et le processus d'écriture semblait le libérer un peu de ses tourments. Il en avait également profité pour bricoler tous les appareils électroniques de la maison. Ils avaient un four qui allait jusqu'à mille degrés, une télévision captant cent vingt-deux chaînes et des toilettes autonettoyantes. Toutefois, le plus impressionnant était la toile en trois dimensions qu'il avait accrochée au mur du salon. Il s'agissait d'un paysage de science-fiction. Une sorte de citadelle en verre sous un ciel orangé dans lequel brillaient deux soleils.

« C'est fou. On a l'impression d'être dans la peinture, s'exclama Dan qui, normalement, était difficilement impressionnable.

- C'est vraiment beau, avoua Charlie, approuvée par Samuel.

- Je vous présente Gallifrey, leur dit-il.

- Simon, le prévient Robert.

- Quoi ? Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas d'ici sauf Dan.

- Je sais que tu es fou, oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Il a vraiment des trucs technologiques sur lui que nous ne connaissons pas, lui rappela Charlie.

- Il possède quelques gadgets futuristes et alors ? Il n'est qu'un être humain comme nous »

En plus qu'il ait laissé voir sa console Nintendo DS, son téléphone portable avait eu la brillante idée de sonner en plein jour alors qu'ils étaient dans l'autocar. Ils avaient tous vu le gadget qui était à la fois un téléphone, un baladeur de musique, un appareil photo et même une console de jeu et un mini-ordinateur. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Simon était un humain du futur, ce qui expliquait aussi son amnésie.

« Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, pas un humain et ça c'est Gallifrey, ma planète natale que le Docteur a détruit, » insista-t-il.

De la colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais il n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers le studio. Comme d'habitude, Robert fut celui qui dut leur dire la vérité. Réalité que Dan refusa d'accepter. Ils le rejoignirent pour travailler sur le prochain album.

Une fois le choc passé, Samuel et Charlie s'intéressèrent à sa planète d'origine, à son peuple et à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans l'univers. Il pouvait leur en parler pendant des heures. Dan, orgueilleux, faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Simon n'avait jamais parlé de lui-même, ou très peu. À présent, il n'arrêtait plus. Ce n'était rien de très personnel, mais c'était un début.

L'intérêt de ses collègues pour sa planète d'origine ne fit que nourrir davantage l'obsession qu'il avait pour Gallifrey. Il écrivit plusieurs chansons sur le sujet dont l'une fut choisie pour tourner un vidéoclip. Il adorait les vidéoclips. Depuis qu'il était avec le groupe, _The Demons Hunters_ gagnaient des prix pour ses créations particulièrement originales et magnifiques. La chanson qu'ils avaient choisie parlait indirectement de son enfance sur Gallifrey. Les admiratrices allaient apprécier. Comme il avait trop de choses à exprimer pour un seul album, il travaillait en parallèle sur un album solo. Cela lui donnait le double de travail, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

0000

Ils avaient fait installer un foyer dans le séjour. Dan profitait d'une soirée de congé devant une partie de football et un bon feu. Le Maître s'était étendu sur le sofa et s'était endormi en fixant les flammes.

_Il sentit une chaleur atroce le parcourir. Il vit le feu lécher son pantalon, puis sa chemise avant d'atteindre sa peau. Il hurla de terreur. À travers les flammes, il voyait le Docteur. Le Maître le suppliait de le secourir. Le Docteur entendait ses cris, mais resta de marbre. Il sentit sa peau et ses cheveux prendre feu, il supplia de nouveau le Docteur qui le regardait brûler sans réagir. Son regard n'exprimait qu'une froide indifférence_.

_Il se réveilla brutalement, harcelé par la douleur. Il regarda systématiquement ses mains et hurla. Elles n'étaient plus que des membres squelettiques d'où pendaient des lambeaux de chair calcinés. Il regarda son corps entier qui, visiblement, avait subit le même sort._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveilla pour de bon. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre à coucher, mais dans le séjour et Dan, toujours devant le football, le regardait, perplexe. Il comprit que ce n'était pas réel, juste un autre de ses affreux souvenirs lointains. Il tenta de se calmer, mais ça lui était très difficile. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était encore troublé par son cauchemar de la veille. Il se leva pour partir, mais Dan le força à rester là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il m'a regardé brûler vif ! s'exclama-t-il, avec hargne.

- Qui ?

- Le Docteur. »

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais c'était sorti seul. Il se libéra et partit vers sa chambre insonorisée.

Dan resta hébété. Sa haine pour ce fameux Docteur n'était un secret pour personne. Des dizaines de chansons haineuses lui étaient dédiées. Ils en avaient retenue deux ou trois. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce que cet homme lui avait fait pour qu'il le déteste autant. Il jugeait que ça ne le regardait pas. Maintenant, il se sentait mal pour lui. Cet homme l'avait-il réellement regardé brûler sans rien faire ? Il ne réapparut pas de la soirée ni le lendemain. Il avait dû avoir une autre de ces crises de démence.

0000

Il était retourné en Angleterre au 21e siècle. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il venait y chercher. Il avait suivi Harold Saxon de loin et même si le Docteur était là, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il ne devait pas être là et faire quoi que ce soit pourrait altérer cet espace-temps. Il observait, essayant de trouver quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il le suivi et observait, amusé les pièges qu'il avait jadis posés pour le Docteur. Ce dernier était tombé dedans. Il savait que ça se terminait avec la mort du président américain et sa propre mort. Il avait beau chercher, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Cela lui causa une migraine atroce. Lorsqu'il s'en remit, il se rendit aux ruines où il avait été absorbé par la bulle temporelle avec les Seigneurs du Temps et Gallifrey. Il y demeura quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue. Il s'endormit dans les ruines.

_Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner alors que Rassilon s'écroulait. Durant un bref moment il savoura sa victoire en dépit de la douleur. Tous les membres du haut conseil se ruèrent vers le président déchu à l'exception d'une femme. Il voyait le président se relever difficilement, aidé de ses collègues alors que lui tombait, le corps déchiré par la douleur. La femme le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol._

_« Koschei » murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

_Entendre ce nom après toutes ces années l'émut et il fondit en larmes dans ses bras._

_« C'est fini, » ajouta-t-elle._

_Il s'agrippa à elle, secoué de sanglots et elle resta un long moment immobile. Elle le rassurait et le consolait de son mieux, car elle le croyait condamné et refusait de le laisser mourir seul. À ses yeux, il était son troisième fils, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Des gardes sous les ordres de Rassilon les séparèrent. Il fut sauvé et en partie soigné puis enfermé dans le donjon le plus lugubre du Panopticon. Elle fut condamnée à le nourrir et le laver. Une tâche ingrate et humiliante pour une Prydonnienne de haut rang. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ni même de communiquer avec lui par télépathie. La femme ne voyait pas sa punition comme quelque chose de dégradant, mais plutôt comme une façon de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il se faisait torturer mentalement par Rassilon. Il lui faisait voir des choses horribles et qui étaient parfois fausses. Il saccageait tous ses beaux souvenirs ou les corrompait. Elle tentait de réparer les dommages de son mieux._

_Un matin, elle était venu lui rendre visite en larmes et avait dit : « il sait ». Elle parlait de Rassilon. Elle avait posé les doigts contre ses tempes et était entrée dans son esprit._

_« Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais te faire, mais je refuse de le voir gâcher tes plus belles années.»_

_En un instant il avait revécu tous ses souvenirs de jeunesse. De sa petite enfance à l'obtention de son diplôme à l'académie. Tous ces moments d'insouciance passé à courir dans les champs avec Theta. Les peines et les joies. L'amitié et l'amour. Les premières expériences. Les essais et erreurs. Et elle, cette mère substitut qui l'avait toujours accueilli comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Elle était là à son chevet, tentant de sauver ce qui restait de bon en lui. Il s'était endormi. À son réveil tous ses souvenirs de jeunesse avaient disparus et cette femme devant lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une subalterne condamnée à le laver et le nourrir._

Il se réveilla en pleurant. Il sentait ses muscles endoloris, la faim et le froid, mais il resta étendu sur le sol dur. Il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il ne regarda même pas, incapable de se contrôler. Il reconnaissait cette présence.

« Comprenez-vous maintenant la raison de votre amnésie ? lui demanda Jimmy.

- Elle a effacé ma mémoire consciente pour préserver mes plus beaux souvenirs, devina-t-il, se remettant de ses émotions.

- Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour vous.

- Theta en était parfois jaloux, mais Braxiatel* comprenait.

- Vous étiez jeune et aviez besoin d'une mère. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon père aussi et pourtant sa mort ne m'a rien fait.

- On vous a arraché une partie de vous-même.

- Pour faire de moi un monstre, dit-il en essuyant de nouvelles larmes.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question.

- Si ma mémoire revient je serais de nouveau ce monstre.

- Ce qui vous a été enlevé ne peut vous être restitué, mais vous pouvez compenser.

- Compenser ?

- Que vous ont-ils arraché ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Trouvez ce qui vous a été enlevé et vous saurez où chercher.

- Aidez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas le faire pour vous, mais ce que vous cherchez n'est ni dans ces ruines ni dans votre passé. »

Jimmy lui toucha le front du bout des doigts et il perdit conscience. Il se réveilla sur un banc de parc. Il était seul et se demandait si Jimmy avait été réel ou juste une partie de son rêve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda une voix féminine.

Il s'assit. La tête lui tournait, mais il reconnu Donna Noble et le bébé.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu es resplendissante.

- Oui, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- C'est ça. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, désignant le bébé.

- Elle va très bien. Lève-toi et viens dîner ce soir. Tu pourras t'en occuper un peu.

- D'accord.

- Et tu penseras à te laver aussi. Tu as l'air d'un ivrogne. »

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Ses vêtements et ses accessoires y étaient toujours. Il se lava, se changea et la rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

« Pourrais-tu la changer pendant que je prépare son biberon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta fille, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Ça fait partie des joies de la paternité.

- Tu n'as pas embauché une nounou pour ça ?

- C'est son jour de congé. »

Shawn arriva plus tard et il ne semblait pas incommodé par la présence du Maître. Ils mangèrent ensemble et le Seigneur du Temps s'occupa du bébé pendant presque toute la soirée. Shawn et Donna préparaient une fête pour des amis. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, occupé à envoyer des images télépathiques des quelques rares endroits magnifiques qu'il avait eu la chance de visiter. Il n'oublia évidemment pas Gallifrey.

Donna lui offrit même de venir à la fête s'il en avait envie. Il passa donc quelques jours chez elle et s'occupa de sa fille.

« Tu viens la voir quand tu veux, » lui dit-elle le jour de son départ.

Elle lui donna une accolade et il suivit Shawn qui avait accepté de le reconduire à l'aéroport.

« Vous ne m'en voulez plus d'avoir couché avec elle ? » lui demanda-t-il en chemin.

Il avait apprit que cela n'était pas bien vu dans la société humaine du 21e siècle de coucher avec un autre que son conjoint. Ils avaient même un mot pour ça : l'adultère.

« Je vous ai détesté, mais lorsque j'y repense, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à notre couple. J'étais sur le point de la perdre à cause du jeu. Cela m'a permis de m'en apercevoir. J'ai arrêté de jouer vous savez, même si parfois la tentation est toujours là. Vous nous avez permis également d'aimer un enfant. C'était le plus grand rêve de Donna et je ne pouvais pas le lui offrir.

- Vous m'avez pardonné ?

- Oui. Vous êtes vraiment le chanteur de _The Demons Hunters_ ? C'était mon groupe préféré de l'époque. Je devrais même vous demander un autographe. Pourquoi avez-vous…

- Ne me dites rien. Il s'agit de mon futur. Je ne dois pas savoir ce qui arrive au groupe.

- D'accord. Je comprends. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux ou bien parlèrent de banalités quotidiennes jusqu'à l'aéroport.

« Prenez soin de ma fille, » insista le Maître avant de partir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nous l'aimons. Tenez. Nous avons fait faire des photos d'elle récemment. »

Il prit l'avion jusqu'aux États-Unis. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais le changement de temps et de lieu était plus exigeant pour le manipulateur de vortex qu'un simple changement dans le temps. Il voulait garder son manipulateur encore longtemps donc il en prenait soin.

Il apparut au milieu de la salle de séjour. Dan, Samuel et Robert sursautèrent.

« Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Robert.

- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés… à mes frais.

- Quelques jours ? On te cherche juste depuis hier, rectifia Dan.

- Ah. Je suis là maintenant, on peut se remettre au travail » conclut-il.

Robert avait remarqué ses yeux rougis et son air las, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il n'avait pas choisi d'en faire son confident. C'était arrivé, tout simplement et maintenant Robert savait lorsque ça n'allait pas. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de lui et prit la photo qu'il serrait dans sa main.

« Ta fille ? » devina-t-il.

Le Maître acquiesça.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste alors ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Simon, dis-le moi.

- Shawn et Donna sont merveilleux comme parents, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'éduquer moi-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Robert. Je suis un monstre.

- Un monstre je ne dirais pas, mais tu es effectivement instable et imprévisible.

- Et dangereux.

- Aussi. Que tu ais envie de l'avoir avec toi c'est tout à fait normal. Il s'agit de ton enfant.

- Ça prouve que je l'aime ?

- Non, c'est instinctif. Que tu la laisses avec cette bonne famille malgré ton désir de l'avoir avec toi ça, c'est une preuve d'amour.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Tu le fais pour elle, pas pour toi. La bonté ne veut pas nécessairement dire sauver le monde ou donner de l'argent aux démunis. Ça peut prendre plusieurs formes comme ce que tu fais pour ta fille en ce moment.

- Ça ne me rend pas plus joyeux.

- Pas à court terme, mais un jour elle te remerciera. Tu n'aurais pas pu être là à 100% pour elle. Tu as trop de choses à régler avec toi-même. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Robert avait raison, une fois de plus.

*Irving Braxiatel est le frère du Docteur.


	14. Le Docteur

Chapitre 13 – Le Docteur

_Spoilers: audio Master  
_

_note de l'auteure: Merci Slave in mind pour la review._

Lorsque le Docteur partit de Chiswick, il était confus et troublé. Donna et Shawn laissaient le Maître approcher du bébé en se disant qu'il n'allait probablement pas la voir grandir. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de la sécurité de l'enfant. Il serait incapable de lui faire du mal, selon eux. Selon ce que lui avaient également dit Gwen, Martha et Kate, il ne semblait effectivement pas lui vouloir du mal. Ce que ces gens ne comprenaient pas était que même s'il n'était pas dangereux pour sa propre fille, il l'était pour toutes les personnes autour. Lorsqu'il redeviendrait lui-même, il allait probablement reprendre son enfant et tuer ceux qui se mettraient à travers de son chemin. Ce qui voulait dire Donna, Shawn et même Wilfred.

Sa mémoire semblait être partiellement revenue, mais pas sa cruauté. C'était étrange. Le Docteur se demandait si le guérir serait une bonne chose. Allait-il redevenir le monstre qu'il était censé être ? C'était difficile de le savoir. Malade, il était presque gentil. Il se souvenait très bien de toutes les fois où le Maître avait été amnésique. Il utilisait sa mégalomanie pour servir une bonne cause. Comme sauver les derniers humains de la fin de l'univers, devenir médecin et soigner les gens etc. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui en tuant Rassilon, bien que ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire. Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir conclu ce pacte avec la mort. En même temps, il avait tué tellement d'innocents sans le moindre remord. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être mauvais à 100% ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Il décida de lui rendre visite durant un concert. Il amena les Ponds avec lui. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait l'aider. Il voulait d'abord lui parler.

Ils avaient évidemment de très bonnes places pour le concert. Ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer le groupe après, ayant des passes VIP. Il s'était assuré de le voir après le deuxième album pour entendre une plus grande variété de chansons. Sur le premier il n'y avait que deux chansons écrites par le Maître, contrairement au deuxième album où c'était un peu plus de la moitié.

Le Docteur s'impatienta en regardant la première partie du concert. Il voulait voir le Maître et l'attente était insupportable. Le groupe finit par entrer sur scène le Maître en dernier, acclamé par son public. Il fit une entrée fracassante, vêtu d'une réplique parfaite de la robe traditionnelle des Prydonniens. Il demanda à son public de bien vouloir accueillir leur maître comme il se doit. Le public scanda : _nous_ _nous soumettons à vous, Maître. _Hypnose basique, mais amplifiée. C'était tellement lui !

Le Maître finit par enlever la robe prydonienne et était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un sweater noir. À part la longueur de ses cheveux, il était exactement pareil que ce jour où il avait été happé par le verrou temporel. Il aurait dû au moins essayer de le tirer de là. Était-ce pour cela qu'il lui en voulait ? Il avait vraiment hâte de lui parler. Il entendit ses amis scander avec le public: _Maître, nous vous_ _aimons, nous vous vénérons, nous vous obéissons et nous nous soumettons à vous._

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Tout le monde le fait, répondit Rory

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a semblé être la chose à faire, avoua-t-il.

- Il est vraiment génial ! déclara Amy.

- Oui, très hypnotique surtout.

- Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Il est super sexy. Dites Docteur, est-ce que tous les Seigneurs du Temps sont aussi sexy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. JE suis le plus sexy, » affirma le Docteur, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'entre le Maître et lui le choix était difficile.

« Il a beaucoup de charisme. Ne trouves-tu pas Rory ? demanda-t-elle.

- Définitivement, approuva-t-il.

- Il n'est pas aussi sympa que moi, répliqua le Docteur.

- Jaloux Docteur ? le nargua Amy.

- Pas du tout.

- Vous savez que c'est vous qu'on préfère, le rassura-t-elle.

- J'espère. Je suis le gentil et lui le méchant.

- Le méchant ? demanda Rory.

- Sérieusement il est dangereux. Sortir du verrou temporel lui a coûté sa mémoire alors je ne sais absolument pas comment il va réagir en me voyant. »

.

Lorsqu'il le rencontra après le concert, il était entouré de groupies auxquelles il ordonna de partir. Ils attendirent à l'écart que la foule se soit dispersée, mais le Maître quitta les lieux. Ils le suivirent et le rattrapèrent juste avant qu'il entre dans la limousine.

Aussitôt, le Maître se retourna et poussa rageusement le Docteur qui faillit tomber, pris par surprise.

« Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il.

- Écoute-moi ! tenta le Docteur.

- Non, va-t-en et ne viens plus jamais mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

- Donne-moi deux minutes, » insista-t-il, mais fut repoussé par les gardes du corps.

Il regagna le TARDIS. Le suivre en tournée était une mauvaise idée. Il était constamment entouré de gardes et surtout, trop exposé, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa trace.

« Trouve-le Sexy, » demanda-t-il à la conscience du TARDIS.

Il se matérialisa au milieu de voitures anciennes et récentes en pièces. Une casse ? Un garage ? Il ne savait pas. Il ferma la porte du vaisseau et avança à travers le labyrinthe de ferraille. Le Maître était assit sur un pneu de camion face à un homme dans la quarantaine. Tous les deux buvaient un thé ou un café. Un peu plus loin se tenait un homme en imperméable. Il était étrange et son psychisme incroyable lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un être humain.

« _Partez, Seigneur du Temps_ » lui ordonna-t-il par télépathie.

Il n'obéit pas. Il voulait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le Maître le vit.

« Je veux te parler, » lui dit aussitôt le Docteur.

Le Maître ne répondit pas, mais ses mains brillaient.

« Non Koschei ne fais pas ça ! l'avertit le Docteur, mais il fut happé de plein fouet par la décharge d'énergie.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! lui cria le Maître.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Menteur ! » conclut-il en le bombardant de nouveau, sans relâche.

Il ne vit pas Jimmy s'approcher et se placer entre le Docteur et lui. Il absorba l'énergie sans problème et tendit une main vers le Maître. Ce dernier sentit une pression sur son corps qui le cloua contre une camionnette. Il était incapable de bouger, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré la haine et la rage qui le submergeaient. Lorsque l'emprise de Jimmy le lâcha, il s'écroula et entra spontanément en crise.

Le Docteur reprit conscience. Il aperçut son ami en crise et l'homme dans la quarantaine à ses côtés. Il avait vu les crises sur vidéo, mais pas en vrai. C'était encore plus horrible. Il avait dépensé énormément de force vitale simplement pour l'agresser. L'étrange individu qui se faisait passer pour le batteur du groupe tentait de stabiliser l'énergie du Maître et y parvenait plutôt bien. Il lui transmettait même de sa propre force sans que cela l'affaiblisse. Le Docteur ignorait ce qu'était cette créature, mais c'était un être d'une grande puissance. L'entité habitait un corps humain. Elle n'était pas faite de matière, mais d'énergie. Une énergie bien spécifique, celle de la lumière. Il n'avait jamais vu un être semblable de toute sa vie et il avait plus d'un millénaire.

Le Docteur les regarda, figé. Le Maître n'était pas vraiment le Maître, pas encore. C'était un individu brisé, malade et amnésique qui essayait juste de survivre physiquement et mentalement. Cette constatation le blessa davantage, car il avait compris que la personne qui l'avait chassé, agressé et avait tenté de le tuer n'était pas le Maître mais Koschei. Il n'avait jamais eu cette impression auparavant, même lorsque le Maître devenait gentil à cause d'une amnésie ou de l'arche caméléon.

Lorsque son corps fut stabilisé, le Maître continuait à hurler que les tambours le harcelaient. Il les entendait donc encore. Il observa alors l'homme qui essayait de le calmer, puis un autre membre du groupe arriva entre temps. Ils étaient tous tellement bons avec lui et il ne le méritait pas. Si seulement ces pauvres gens savaient. Une fois guéri, il allait les tuer de sang froid et sans aucun remord si cela lui apportait un avantage quelconque. Qu'en serait-il de Donna ? Le Docteur ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la vie de ces innocents en danger. Il ne pouvait pas guérir le Maître. Il s'apprêta à regagner son TARDIS lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Docteur, un moment s'il vous plaît, lui demanda l'homme.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est le Docteur, » lui répondit-il.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne s'attendait pas du tout à se faire agressé par le jeune homme. Il fut pris au dépourvu.

« C'est donc toi ce salopard de Docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux cette fois hein ? Ça te fait jouir de le regarder se tordre de douleur ?

- Dan ! s'écria l'autre homme.

- Vous faites erreur, je ne lui ai rien fait, tenta le Docteur.

- Le regarder cramer c'est ne rien faire, en effet. Son corps s'auto-dévore en ce moment, ça t'excite ?

- Non !

- Dan, laisse-le ! insista l'autre en le séparant du Seigneur du Temps.

- Mais Bob, ce salaud…

- On ne réglera rien de cette façon ! Aide Jimmy à l'amener dans la maison. »

Le dénommé Dan obéit et ils le transportèrent dans la demeure derrière.

« Je suis désolé, Docteur.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Je m'appelle Robert. Je suis le gérant du groupe _The Demons Hunters_. J'ai travaillé pour UNIT. J'ai donc entendu parler de vous.

- Savez-vous qui est votre chanteur en réalité ?

- Oui, je le sais. J'ai lu le dossier. Vous voulez en discuter ailleurs qu'ici ?

- J'aimerai en discuter, peu importe l'endroit.

- Venez. »

Robert ne se dirigea pas vers la petite maison où il avait envoyé les autres avec le Maître, mais vers une bâtisse plus grande, au milieu de ce labyrinthe de ferraille.

« C'est un endroit étrange pour un groupe de musiciens, avoua le Docteur.

- Oui. Avant d'être gérant j'étais mécanicien. Je répare toujours les voitures rares et de collection. Plutôt un hobby maintenant. Cette maison qu'on a dépassé c'est la mienne. Celle là devant, c'est celle du groupe. Le studio est dedans.

- C'est ici que le Maître habite maintenant ?

- La plupart du temps. Il a une maison à lui, comme tous les membres du groupe, mais il préfère rester ici.

- Et vous ne vous faites pas harceler par les médias ? Le groupe est célèbre.

- Qui penserait regarder au milieu de ces tas de ferraille ? Surtout encerclés de fils barbelés. »

La maison était vaste et accueillante. La première chose que le Docteur remarqua fut le tableau dans le séjour.

« Où a-t-il pris cela ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Aucune idée. Il a dit que c'était une représentation de Gallifrey sa planète natale… votre planète natale. Vous êtes de la même espèce.

- C'est exact. C'est bien Gallifrey, notre planète.

- Il a dit que vous l'aviez détruite.

- Je ne l'ai pas détruite. Je l'ai enfermée dans un verrou temporel. C'était ça ou la destruction de l'univers. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Le Maître déforme la réalité à son avantage.

- Oui, c'est son genre, mais pas toujours. Je l'ai vraiment regardé brûler sans réagir et je n'en suis pas très fier. Il m'a fait des choses pas très sympathiques lui aussi, vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous voulez un café ou un thé ?

- Je préfère le thé, merci. Parlez-moi de lui, Robert.

- Par où commencer ? Pour nous, il n'est pas le Maître. Il est Simon Koschei Smith, même si c'est une fausse identité.

- Koschei était son nom à l'académie.

- Vous c'était Theta. Il nous parle souvent de son enfance. Vous étiez très proches tous les deux.

- Oui. Nous avons un lien psychique lui et moi. J'anticipe ses actions et il anticipe les miennes. Parlez-moi de Simon. »

Robert avait une perception tout à fait différente de la sienne et le groupe aussi, apparemment. Que ces gens aient réussi à l'apprécier malgré son sale caractère n'était pas si surprenant, mais la relation que le Maître semblait avoir développée avec eux était tout à fait étonnante. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était de l'amour, pas même de l'amitié, mais il avait un certain attachement pour eux et pour le Maître c'était déjà exceptionnel. Il ne pouvait en être certain, mais d'après ce que Robert lui disait à propos de sa relation avec le groupe, c'était assez clair.

Ils furent interrompus par Charlie.

« Sauvez-le, Docteur, dit-elle.

- Charlie, ce n'est pas si simple. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui répondit Robert.

- Simon est une bonne personne. Comment pouvez-vous le regarder souffrir sans rien faire ? Il ne mérite pas ça ! reprit-elle, ignorant l'intervention de Robert.

- Personne ne mérite cela, mais vous ignorez qui il est réellement, lui répondit gentiment le Docteur.

- Je sais. Un criminel recherché, un mégalomane, un psychopathe.

- Qui t'as parlé de cela, Charlie ? demanda Robert, inquiet.

- Il m'en a parlé.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle chose ? s'exclama Robert.

- J'ai trouvé le dossier complet en piratant le système informatique de UNIT, avoua-t-elle.

- Et vous avez toujours de la compassion pour lui ? s'étonna le Docteur

- Croyez-vous que c'est facile d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Il est un grand frère pour moi. C'est difficile d'oublier toutes ces années passées avec lui. Tous ces moments agréables qu'il a partagés avec nous. Tous balayer cela à cause de quelques bouts de papier, expliqua-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je comprends, tenta le Seigneur du Temps.

-Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Ça semble avoir été facile pour vous d'oublier tout ce que vous aviez partagé avec lui sur votre planète. Vous ne voyez que le criminel.

- Charlie… » tenta de la raisonner Robert.

Elle l'ignora.

« Lui n'a pas oublié. Il parle sans arrêt de votre jeunesse et de Gallifrey. De vous.

- Parce que c'est ce dont il se souvient. Il a oublié le reste. La destruction qu'il a causée, les massacres qu'il a engendrés. La mort, la peur et la souffrance qu'il a semées partout sur son passage.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il s'en souvenir dites-moi ?

- Parce que c'est sa réalité. C'est ce qu'il est. Il s'accroche à notre enfance, au passé, parce qu'il refuse de voir la vérité.

- Je ne vous approuve pas Docteur. Pas sur ce dernier aspect. Il sait qui il est et ce qu'il a fait. Il veut changer, devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Il n'y arrivera pas seul et Jimmy et moi voulons l'aider, intervint Robert.

- Et moi aussi, reprit Charlie.

- Ce sont de nobles pensées. Je comprends votre désir de l'aider. J'ai longtemps ressenti la même chose et j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, croyez-moi. Je ne suis pas parfait et j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, mais je ne suis pas non plus l'être ignoble et sans cœur qu'il vous a décrit. Il refuse mon aide à chaque fois. Vous étiez là Robert.

- Il vous a agressé, je sais. Il n'a plus confiance en vous.

- Il a peur, ajouta Charlie.

- Je ne peux pas le forcer à accepter mon aide.

- Et si nous arrivons à le convaincre, vous l'aiderez ? demanda Charlie.

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Vous savez où nous trouver et ne tardez pas trop. Son état se dégrade rapidement, » conclut Robert.

Il regagna son TARDIS, incertain. Simon n'était pas cruel comme le Maître, mais n'était pas non plus empathique comme le professeur Yana, par exemple. Il se situait quelque part au milieu et ça, c'était une première dans son cas. Du moins, depuis qu'il était devenu le Maître. Simon ressemblait beaucoup à Koschei. C'était très troublant pour le Docteur. D'autant plus que, le nom qu'il avait spontanément donné à Jack lors de leur rencontre en 1937, avait été Koschei. Même chose pour Donna et Gwen. Le Docteur ne pouvait le laisser redevenir le Maître, mais il était incapable de laisser Koschei mourir une seconde fois. Pour lui, Koschei, son ami d'enfance, était mort lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir le Maître. Maintenant, il avait constaté qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il souffrait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit en ramenant le Maître, soit en les éliminant ensemble.

Le choix n'était pas facile à faire, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider à prendre cette décision. Il y réfléchit longuement et en vint à la conclusion que la deuxième solution était la meilleure. Il allait le libérer de cette souffrance et, en même temps, débarrasser l'univers de cette menace constante. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était le mieux à faire. Le problème était qu'il doutait de ses capacités à passer à l'acte. Le laisser mourir était une chose, il l'avait déjà fait à quelques reprises, mais le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas.

Robert avait dit que le Maître voulait devenir meilleur. Donna, Wilfred et Gwen lui avait dit la même chose à différents moments. Que savaient-ils que lui ignorait ? Si seulement c'était vrai. Le problème était qu'ils parlaient de Simon et non du Maître. Le Maître n'avait jamais eu le moindre désir de devenir meilleur. Une fois guéri, ce ne serait pas différent. Était-ce une forme de manipulation de sa part ? Pouvait-il faire cela avec son amnésie ? Bien sûr que oui. Le Maître était prêt à tout pour repousser la mort.


	15. La mort de Simon

Chapitre 14 – La mort de Simon

_Spoilers: the deadly assassin.  
_

_Note de l'auteure: c'est presque la fin. Certains mystères seront élucidés bonne lecture!_

Ils avaient annulé quelques concerts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arriverait, mais jamais à cause du Maître, oui. Ils avaient fait deux albums et des centaines de spectacles et il n'avait jamais été malade. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le Docteur, il n'arrivait plus à récupérer. Il avait perdu trop de force vitale en l'agressant. Il persistait à dire qu'il ne les annulait pas, mais les reportait. Il insistait sur le fait qu'il allait revenir dans le passé et les faire, quand il irait mieux. Tous lui avaient dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il s'obstinait.

Robert ne croyait pas que c'était simplement la rencontre avec le Docteur. Il y avait autre chose. Son état s'était dégradé rapidement et il le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé son manipulateur de vortex plus que nécessaire. Que faisait-il et où allait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le Maître était peut-être parti faire autre chose pendant des mois, voire des années avant de revenir parmi eux. Pour Robert, ces voyages dans le temps étaient difficiles à concevoir, mais il y arrivait. Il croyait qu'ils étaient la vraie cause de la détérioration de sa santé. Physiquement, il était juste très faible, mais psychologiquement il était instable.

Il y avait sa mémoire qui lui revenait parfois très brutalement, lui donnant une migraine atroce pendant des heures. Il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et surtout, il semblait avoir perdu l'espoir d'être guéri un jour. Sa haine pour le Docteur grandissait de jour en jour et aucun signe de lui nulle part.

Le Maître avait sa propre demeure. Un manoir luxueux dans le nord de la ville. Par contre, pour quelques raisons obscures, il préférait rester dans la vieille maison où était le studio. Lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas trop mal, il travaillait sur son album solo. Tout était enregistré, il ne faisait que finaliser. Il ne disait jamais qu'il se sentait mal, mais après plus de cinq ans en sa compagnie, le groupe pouvait le deviner.

0000

Robert avait fait quelques recherches sur les placements monétaires de Simon. Normalement ça ne le regardait pas, mais le Maître, ou Simon, n'était pas n'importe qui. Il en avait trouvé quelques-uns de suspects. Un projet militaire appelé _Valiant _qu'il finançait généreusement. Il avait acheté deux laboratoires scientifiques et ouvert une école pour enfants surdoués. Il s'était associé récemment à une compagnie pharmaceutique qui produisait des vaccins. Même s'il avait l'air extrêmement vulnérable, Robert savait qu'il fallait le surveiller étroitement. Il aurait dû le rencontrer ce jour-là. Il le faisait toutes les semaines. Il n'était pas psychologue, mais il était le seul à qui Simon acceptait de parler un peu de ce qui le troublait. Le chanteur ne lui disait pas toujours des choses importantes, mais il savait que pendant une demi-heure, il pouvait parler de ce dont il avait envie, sans restriction. Cela allait devoir attendre après le concert ou le lendemain. Robert ne voulait pas lui parler de ses finances. Il y avait plus important.

0000

Le Maître se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Son excès de colère avait réduit un meuble de plus en morceaux. Sa colère ne s'était pas éteinte, mais son corps ne suivait plus. Il avait rencontré cinq versions différentes du Docteur et aucune ne voulait l'aider. Il avait beau les supplier, pleurer même, rien. Il était fatigué de se battre pour vivre. Il lui semblait avoir fait cela pratiquement toute sa vie.

Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il se regardait pour s'assurer que son corps était intact. Dans ses cauchemars, il se voyait souvent défiguré par le feu ou la putréfaction. Parfois, il hurlait en voyant son corps se décomposer, alors qu'il n'était même pas endormi. Par deux fois ses collègues avaient dû le secouer brutalement et lui crier qu'il n'était pas en putréfaction et qu'aucun asticot ne rampait sur sa peau. Maintenant, il savait d'où venait son visage brûlé, mais sa peur de la décomposition ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir été un mort-vivant ! C'était impossible.

Il s'endormit et rêva de Gallifrey et de l'herbe rouge pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que les tambours arrivent, transformant le paysage serein en vision cauchemardesque d'une guerre sans fin. Heureusement, la faim le tira de ce cauchemar. Elle était si douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il se leva et mangea quelques biscuits avant d'essayer de se rendormir, sans succès.

Comme à tous les matins, il se regardait dans le miroir. Il était pâle, mais correct. Il se leva, déjeuna et s'installa devant la télévision. Normalement Charlie le rejoignait et ils regardaient les dessins animés ensemble. Plus maintenant, depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'il était en réalité. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Ils étaient tous un peu différent maintenant. La célébrité les avait changés. Ils avaient leur vie chacun de leur côté et ce n'était que pour les concerts ou les albums qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ils étaient toujours heureux de se revoir, mais lui ne participait pas à cette euphorie. Il se sentait à part comme jamais auparavant. Samuel et Dan ne savaient pas ce qu'il était. Charlie et Robert ne leur avaient rien dit.

0000

Ils reprirent la tournée quelques jours plus tard. Ils ne voyageaient plus en autocar. Pour de longues distances, ils prenaient l'avion en classe affaires. Pour les courtes, c'était la limousine.

Simon voyageait rarement avec eux, et il les précédait toujours. Il utilisait sûrement son manipulateur de vortex. Robert le vit avant qu'il monte sur scène comme les jours précédents. Il était pâle et n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, mais il tenait à faire le spectacle. Simon jugeait qu'en avoir annulé deux c'était bien suffisant. La première idée de Robert avait été d'annuler ou de reporter les cinq derniers concerts de la tournée. Ce que Simon avait refusé. Ils en avaient annulé deux en début de tournée, c'était bien assez. Il voulait absolument faire les cinq.

Il termina le premier concert, bien que ce ne fut pas son meilleur. Le public avait aimé, c'était le plus important. Pour le deuxième, il allait encore plus mal et Robert soupçonna Jimmy d'être intervenu, à certains moments. Samuel et Dan avaient de l'expérience et ayant eu Mike comme chanteur, ils avaient dû apprendre à compenser pour les fois où il montait sur scène complètement défoncé. Charlie était arrivée un peu plus tard dans le groupe. Ils firent exactement la même chose pour Simon. Robert vit Simon sortir de scène avant les autres, et se précipita vers les coulisses. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il le rattrapa dans l'escalier avant qu'il tombe. Il était en sueur et pourtant il grelottait. Le Maître essayait de programmer son manipulateur de vortex. Robert l'arrêta. Il n'était vraiment pas dans un état pour voyager dans le temps. Il se débattait et cherchait à se libérer et pourtant, il n'était pas en crise.

« Calme-toi, » lui dit Robert.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fonctionne, mais Simon se calma. Il s'appuya contre l'épaule du gérant. Un agent de sécurité lui donna de l'eau.

« Les musiciens et la drogue, dit-il à l'intention de Robert.

- Pas lui. Il est malade, mais refuse d'annuler, » clarifia-t-il.

Le Maître tendit ses mains devant lui. Une étrange lueur dorée les faisait briller puis s'estompa après quelques secondes. Robert était inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Simon ?

- De l'énergie régénératrice. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Que je suis en train de mourir. »

Le groupe sortit de scène, inquiet. Robert avait emmené Simon à sa loge pour éviter que tous ces admirateurs avec passe VIP ne le voient dans cet état. Ils avaient réussi à terminer en beauté en dépit de l'absence du chanteur. Robert leur demanda d'aller à la rencontre des admirateurs et faire comme si tout était normal. Il allait leur en parler plus tard. Il ne voyait Jimmy nulle part. Il retourna auprès de Simon dans sa loge. Jimmy était déjà à ses côtés.

« Mais d'où arrives-tu bon sang ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Injecte lui cela, répondit-il en lui donnant une seringue remplie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des nutriments. Je vais lui donner un peu de ma force vitale. »

Robert obéit et attendit auprès de Jimmy, concentré. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il semblait épuisé.

« Jimmy, ça va ?

- Je vais récupérer. On doit l'escorter à la voiture par la porte arrière pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Ils vont nous voir.

- Pas si nous sommes discrets. »

Il pointa la clé que le Maître porta à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Robert, une fois à l'extérieur.

- Un filtre de perception. Ça ne nous rend pas invisible, mais imperceptible. Une technologie non-humaine, répondit Jimmy.

- Il la portait à son cou lorsqu'il est sorti de scène, se rappela-t-il, déposant Simon, presque inconscient, sur la banquette arrière de la limousine.

- Oui, et personne n'a remarqué sa sortie, confirma le batteur.

- Moi oui.

- C'est plus difficile de passer inaperçu aux yeux des personnes qui nous connaissent. »

Robert demanda au chauffeur de partir. Une autre voiture allait ramener les autres. Durant le trajet, Simon grelotta tout le long et se plaignait qu'il avait faim. Il pût marcher par lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre, mais en s'appuyant parfois sur l'un des deux pour garder son équilibre. Robert lui commanda un repas à sa chambre qu'il dévora rapidement. Ensuite il se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit sans avoir pris la peine de se changer ou même de tirer les couvertures.

« Tu me dois des explications, demanda Robert à Jimmy.

- Bien sûr » approuva-t-il.

Les membres du groupe arrivèrent plus tard, inquiets. Robert dut les rassurer. Il leur répéta ce que Jimmy lui avait dit : Simon souffrait d'épuisement. Sa faim maladive l'empêchait de dormir plus de deux heures de suite, mais ils avaient trouvé une alternative. Il ne leur en dit pas plus, il préférait attendre d'être rentré. Ils restèrent une journée de plus pour donner une chance à Simon de récupérer. Seul Jimmy était parti plus tôt. Il cherchait le Docteur.

0000

Le Maître resta un long moment sous le jet tiède de la douche. Ils étaient revenus hier et il ne se rappelait pas du trajet en avion et que vaguement de celui en voiture. Même les derniers concerts n'étaient que brouillard à ses yeux. Avait-il réussi à les faire ? Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla chaudement. Il ne faisait pas tellement froid, mais il avait constamment l'impression d'avoir de la glace dans les veines. La faim, la fatigue et la douleur étaient omniprésentes, mais supportables pour le moment.

Il faisait froid dans la maison et il alluma le foyer du séjour pour se réchauffer. Il n'y avait personne. Il aurait dû en profiter pour finaliser son album solo, mais il n'en avait pas envie, alors il alluma le téléviseur, cherchant quelque chose à regarder. Il y avait des dessins animés, mais sans Charlie ce n'était pas pareil. Du football, sans Dan c'était sans intérêt. En plus de ses maux quotidiens, il y en avait un autre plus insidieux qu'il n'arrivait ni à comprendre ni même à décrire. Une maladie de l'âme comme aurait dit Theta. Ce n'était pas encourageant : son corps et son esprit était malade et maintenant son âme ? En supposant qu'il en ait une bien sûr, mais c'était surtout une façon de parler.

Le Maître retourna à sa chambre et prit le dossier de UNIT le concernant. Il se fit à manger puis s'installa devant le foyer. Il arracha la première page et la lança dans le feu. Il la regarda se consumer puis répéta l'opération avec les autres, page par page. Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

Charlie s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui enleva le dossier qu'elle jeta en entier dans le feu. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment et le serra contre elle pendant de longues minutes. Ce geste allégea sa douleur. Cela n'avait rien de rationnel et il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Elle se détacha de lui et lui parla :

« Tu n'es pas seulement malade et épuisé. Tu es déprimé.

- Je vais mourir, Charlie, je pense que c'est une bonne raison de déprimer, répondit-il.

- Le Docteur va te guérir. S'il a un cœur quelque part, il va t'aider.

- Il en a deux en fait, mais pas pour moi.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Même s'il accepte de m'aider, il ne peut pas me guérir. Il va tout simplement m'aider à régénérer. Je ne serais plus la même personne. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Simon va mourir.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une façon de te guérir, insista-t-elle.

- J'aimerais que tu ais raison. »

Robert les rejoignirent peu après.

« Tu es finalement réveillé. Un café ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air soulagé.

Le Maître se redressa sur le canapé pour prendre quelques gorgées. La boisson chaude était agréable.

« Comment ça s'est passé après le concert hier ? demanda-t-il au gérant.

- Le concert hier ?

- Oui. Celui où je suis tombé malade.

- Ça fait trois jours, Simon.

- Trois jours ? s'étonna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Oui. On a bien faillit te perdre.

- Et le reste de la tournée?

- Annulée.

- Je ne voulais pas !

- On s'en fiche de la tournée Simon. L'important c'est que tu sois toujours parmi nous, reprit Charlie.

- Qu'ai-je fais tout ce temps ?

- Tu délirais, on t'a injecté des nutriments à toutes les quatre heures et on parlait de te mettre sous perfusion, mais tu es revenu, expliqua Charlie.

- Les injections te maintiennent en vie, avoua Robert.

- C'est la fin donc. Je vais mourir, devina-t-il.

- Pas encore. Tant que les injections de nutriments feront l'affaire. Il y a le festival d'été dans deux semaines. Si tout va bien, tu pourras y participer, lui dit Robert.

- Je veux y participer !

- Je sais, mais pour ça il faut que tu fasses très attention à ta santé. Ce qui veut dire prendre tes injections et te reposer. Et surtout, oublie le manipulateur de vortex.

- Je veux voir ma fille avant de mourir.

- Nous trouverons une solution.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas te régénérer, insista Charlie.

- C'est la même chose, » répéta le Maître.

0000

Le festival d'été. Le Maître n'était pas en grande forme, mais suffisamment pour participer. Le groupe adorait les festivals, ils pouvaient rencontrer d'autres artistes et c'était plus une fête qu'une corvée. C'était avec enthousiasme qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient participé à ce festival en particulier, c'était sur la scène secondaire avec Mike comme chanteur. Maintenant, ils étaient sur la scène principale. Pour le Maître, ça lui rappelait son premier contact avec _The Demons Hunters._ Ça faisait longtemps, plus de 5 ans.

« Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Robert alors qu'il regardait le site.

- Je me sens bien.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, c'est vrai.

- C'est temporaire.

- N'y pense pas pour le moment et profite de cette magnifique journée.

- J'y compte bien. »

Ils ne passaient qu'en fin de soirée, donc ils avaient tout l'après-midi de libre.

Il faisait très chaud sur le site et le public avait droit à des jets d'eau un peu partout pour se rafraichir. Les artistes avaient des roulottes climatisées. Dan, mécontent, était sorti du site réservé aux artistes pour aller se rafraichir avec les jeunes. Peu importait à quel point il était célèbre, Dan n'aurait jamais l'attitude d'une rock star. Il aimait trop côtoyer des gens pour se limiter à une élite. Il faillit causer une émeute. D'autres artistes, heureusement moins connus, l'avaient imité. Le Maître trouvait l'idée intéressante et il les suivi. Il n'alla pas sous les jets d'eau, il faisait juste observer. Les agents de sécurité avaient déjà de la difficulté à contenir la foule. Ce fut pire lorsqu'ils le virent.

« Il fallait évidemment que tu me voles mon instant de gloire, lui reprocha Dan, mais plus amusé que réellement fâché.

- Évidemment. Je suis le Maître.

- Je t'emmerde. »

Le Maître salua la foule de la main et regagna le site réservé aux artistes. La sécurité força les autres musiciens à faire de même pour calmer la foule. Ils installèrent rapidement un jet d'eau de ce côté des barrières pour ne plus que ça se reproduise.

« J'ai gagné ! se vanta Dan.

- T'es vraiment un grand gamin, lui reprocha Samuel.

- Oui, et fier de l'être.»

Il n'était apparemment pas le seul. Dan et quelques autres artistes s'amusèrent à s'arroser. Le Maître se joignit à eux, suivi de Charlie. Ils étaient tous trempés, mais c'était une bonne chose : ils pouvaient profiter du soleil plutôt que de s'enfermer dans leur roulotte.

Le Maître regarda le soleil se coucher. Peut-être son dernier. Peu après ils entrèrent en scène. Ils étaient le groupe tant attendu.

Le Maître devait admettre que se faire dire : _Maître nous vous obéissons et nous nous soumettons à vous_ par des milliers de personnes plutôt que par des centaines était quelque chose de très exaltant. Durant les concerts du groupe, il volait un peu de force vitale à ses admirateurs. Avec tous ces gens, il pouvaient se permettre d'être un peu plus gourmand. Il pouvait également exposer un plus grand nombre de personnes au vortex. Et ainsi, activer les traces d'ADN Seigneur du Temps qu'il avait incorporés dans les vaccins destinés aux adolescents sur lesquels il avait travaillé. Il n'y était pour rien pour l'épidémie de méningites en Amérique du nord. Il avait seulement profité de la situation. À cause d'un problème technique, le vortex fut exposé après leur performance et beaucoup perdirent connaissance. L'onde était donc un peu trop forte.

Lorsque le groupe se rejoignit après le spectacle, Dan mentionna un homme avec un long manteau de la deuxième guerre mondiale qui recherchait le Maître.

« Harkness ? devina ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est ça, Jack. Tu le connais ? demanda Dan.

- On a couché ensemble.

- Épargne-moi les détails s'il te plaît.

- Tu aimes ça entendre parler de sexe d'habitude.

- Avec des filles ça me va, mais les mecs… ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé.

- Les humains du 20e siècle ! Aucune ouverture d'esprit, » conclut-il en gagnant sa roulotte pour la nuit.

Le Maître n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Qu'est-ce que Jack Harkness lui voulait ? Il sortit. À cette heure-là même les fêtards étaient couchés. L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Il s'était injecté sa dernière réserve de nutriments avant le spectacle. Il n'en avait plus maintenant. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il n'en avait plus. C'était fini. Sa force vitale était extrêmement instable et la régénération pourrait tout simplement le pulvériser. Il devait tout risquer. Il attendait que le soleil se lève et retenait l'énergie régénératrice. Il voulait attendre le bon moment. Il avait passé du bon temps avec chacun des membres du groupe. Il leur avait laissé un petit quelque chose dans sa roulotte.

Il sentit une présence psychique importante près de lui. Celle d'un Seigneur du Temps. Ce n'était pas le Docteur. Une silhouette se profila entre lui et le soleil levant. C'était Charlie. Elle était en tenue de nuit et tenait une montre à gousset dans une de ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Je ne savais pas.

- J'aurais pu t'éviter tellement de souffrance.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est terminé maintenant.

- Laisses-moi t'aider. »

Elle lui prit délicatement les mains et mêla son esprit au sien.

Il y voyait Donna, Shawn, Wilfred et Sylvia. Il ressentait leur amour et leur compassion. Il revivait les joies et les peines de l'enfance et de l'adolescence. Il partageait de bons moments en famille et entre amis. Il visitait des endroits mémorables.

_« J'aurais aimé t'offrir ça_, pensa-t-il.

- _C'est exactement ce que tu as fait,_ » répondit-elle dans sa tête.

Il revoyait toutes les fois où il lui avait rendu visite durant sa jeunesse, mais de son point de vue à elle. Il était allé à tous ses anniversaires. Parfois, il allait la voir sans que Donna le sache et il lui lisait _Le Hobbit_ pour l'endormir. Il sentit des larmes rendues acides par la régénération couler sur ses joues.

0000

Robert accourut. Jimmy était déjà sur place. Aussitôt, ils virent une lumière dorée qui commençait à briller autour du Seigneur du Temps. Elle s'amplifiait graduellement puis l'énergie Artron éclata autour de lui. Aveuglante, plus blanche que dorée, et violente. Tous se couvrir les yeux. Ils entendirent des bruits d'explosion et virent des flammes. La chaleur était intense. À travers tout cela, il y avait ce cri déchirant. Jimmy fut le seul à pouvoir regarder. Le Maître semblait être en feu. Une mort glorieuse et spectaculaire pour la rock star qu'il avait été. Comme le phénix d'une de ses chansons, il allait renaître de ses cendres.

Simon n'était plus. Un étranger s'effondra dans les bras de Charlie. Personne n'accourut vers eux, paniqué. À l'exception de deux personnes : Robert et un jeune homme dans la vingtaine qui portait un nœud papillon. Le service des incendies avait été appelé et les agents de sécurité essayaient d'évacuer tout le monde.

Charlie le tenait contre elle et lui souleva délicatement la tête pour l'observer attentivement. Il avait des cheveux sombres qui lui touchaient presque les épaules et un bouc. Ses traits étaient délicats, mais masculins. C'était difficile de lui donner un âge précis, mais elle dirait la quarantaine. Elle lui caressa le visage et il ouvrit brièvement les yeux. De beaux yeux bleus qui la regardaient intensément, comme s'il voulait graver son visage dans sa mémoire.

« Hé, tu as survécu, » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire discret puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Robert les rejoignit à ce moment-là, alors que le TARDIS du Docteur se matérialisait autour d'eux.


	16. Transition

Chapitre 15 – Transition

_Spoilers: The dark path_

_Note de l'auteure: merci beaucoup Slave in mind et Loupdu77 pour vos reviews ! Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue._

Charlie était assise à la cuisine et buvait un café en attendant le retour de Robert et du Docteur. Ils avaient amené le Maître à la chambre zéro pour l'aider dans sa post-régénération. Il y avait survécu, mais était très affaibli.

« Charlotte Rose Noble, fille de Donna, petite fille de Sylvia et arrière-petite-fille de Wilfred. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, lui dit le Docteur en revenant.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, Docteur. Vous l'avez abandonné, une fois de plus, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas voulu, vous savez. J'avais d'autres problèmes à régler.

- Vos problèmes ne m'intéressent pas. Il n'a jamais fait partie de vos priorités.

- Charlie, arrête, tempéra Robert, mais elle l'ignora.

- Son TARDIS est à la fin de l'univers. Il voudra le récupérer peu importe le prix. Allez-vous l'aider ou l'en empêcher ?

- Je vais l'aider. S'il le veut bien. »

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas un moment. Elle était en colère et marcher l'aidait à se calmer. Elle revient à sa place, et fixa le Docteur. Même si elle avait les yeux de sa mère, quelque chose dans son regard venait de son père.

« Combien de fois avez-vous eu cette possibilité ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… j'ai essayé, répliqua le Docteur.

- Essayé ? Vous vous souvenez de la colonie de_ Darkheart_ ? Vous auriez pu le sauver. À ce moment là, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'un ami. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterait et lui ferait entendre raison. Vous avez préféré l'enfermer dans un trou noir où il a perdu presque toutes ses régénérations. Il vous aurait écouté.

- Je suis désolé.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Docteur, vous avez contribué à faire de lui le monstre qu'il est devenu. Il a fait beaucoup pour vous jadis, à l'académie. Qu'avez-vous fait pour lui ? Lorsque je vous vois parcourir l'univers à la recherche de civilisation à sauver je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir sa haine.

- Charlie, je regrette, mais je ne peux pas changer ma propre ligne de temps.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Je crois qu'il le pense, Charlie. Le Docteur est quelqu'un de bien, tenta Robert.

- Ma mère aussi a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, Docteur. Que les humains vous considère comme un héro est tout à fait justifiable, mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Les Siluriens et leurs cousins des mers, par exemple. Croyez-vous qu'ils vous trouvent bienveillant ?

- Je dois protéger les humains, vous comprenez. Votre père lui-même leur veut du mal.

- Il s'attaque à eux à cause de vous. N'avez-vous pas compris ? Votre haine lui semble plus tolérable que votre indifférence.

- J'ai essayé de le sauver.

- Vous vous êtes intéressé à son sort seulement une fois les autres Seigneurs du Temps disparus. Vous ne vouliez pas être le dernier.

- Qu'espérez-vous de moi, Charlie ? demanda-t-il, à court d'arguments.

- Aidez-le à retrouver son TARDIS et cessez de lui donner de faux espoirs. Vous n'avez plus aucune affection pour lui désormais, même s'il croit encore le contraire. »

0000

Le Docteur ramena Robert qui avait la lourde tâche de simuler la mort de Simon lors des incendies qui avaient éclatés durant le festival. Robert aurait aimé lui dire adieu, mais tout s'était déroulé trop rapidement. Il se sentait comme un étranger, même Charlie n'était plus la même. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était en réalité un Seigneur du Temps, comment aurait-il pu ? Il était partagé entre le désir de voir ce nouveau Simon et celui de partir avant son réveil de peur d'être blessé. Il voulait se souvenir du Seigneur du Temps en tant que Simon et non comme étant le Maître. Il n'avait donc pas insisté pour rester, se disant que si le Seigneur du Temps qu'il avait autant apprécié voulait le revoir, il saurait où le trouver.

0000

Lorsque le Maître se réveilla, il fut dérouté durant un bon moment. Il reconnu la chambre zéro du TARDIS. Il attendit le retour de la gravité et sortit de la pièce. Il titubait légèrement, pas encore habitué à ce nouveau corps. Il attendit un moment avant de poursuivre son chemin dans les couloirs infinis du vaisseau. Il trouva la vaste garde-robe du Docteur et se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait toujours les vêtements de son dernier concert. Il lui fallait un nouveau costume qui irait mieux avec son nouveau visage. Il trouva quelque chose d'élégant et sobre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança vers la console et entra les coordonnées qu'il connaissait par cœur.

.

Revenir au studio, à présent désert, lui sembla étrange. Des boîtes étaient empilées dans les coins et la moitié des meubles avaient été vendus. Il prépara les biscuits qu'il avait nommés _limbas _et l'odeur lui rappela encore plus de souvenirs. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais, mais c'était troublant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les souvenirs liés au groupe le harcelaient autant. Il supposa que c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient très récents. De plus, il venait de se régénérer.

En attendant que les biscuits soient prêts, il s'empara des boîtes vides et alla à son ancienne chambre pour ramener avec lui les quelques biens qu'il possédait. Ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels, mais ils lui appartenaient.

La chambre était encore entourée de ses protections, notamment pour le son. Il eut un vertige en y entrant. Il était étendu sur ce lit il n'y avait pas très longtemps. La pièce était encore imprégnée de l'odeur de la maladie, même si elle avait été nettoyée et les draps changés. L'atmosphère lui semblait plus lourde tout à coup et il se sentait oppressé. Il sentit un début de panique. C'était ridicule. Tout ça était terminé, il n'était plus malade et n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Pourtant, il les entendait, les tambours. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent. Comment était-ce possible?

« NON, pas encore ! » hurla-t-il.

Il avait tous les symptômes d'une crise à l'exception de la douleur physique. Il fixait ses mains, de peur qu'elles deviennent translucides et que tout recommence. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Il fit d'énormes efforts pour se calmer, jugeant que sa panique était complètement absurde. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il frôlait la mort, ni la première fois que son corps subissait des dommages importants. Il avait passé des années dans un corps décomposé et jamais il n'avait eu de cauchemars ou de crise d'angoisse une fois guéri. Même chose lorsqu'il avait été brûlé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Si Robert avait été là il aurait pu l'aider à se calmer. Il avait un don pour ça. Si Jimmy avait été là, il lui aurait expliqué ce qui n'allait pas, mais aucun des deux n'était là. Charlie aurait pu lui parler pour le distraire, même Dan et Samuel auraient pu l'aider. Il n'y avait personne.

0000

Le Docteur était nerveux. Il n'avait quitté la salle de contrôle que quelques heures pour dormir un peu et le Maître en avait profité pour s'évader, comme d'habitude. Seulement, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il était en crise de post-régénération, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, et Charlie ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée et qu'il était bel et bien revenu au studio. Dès qu'ils sortirent du TARDIS, ils sentirent sa présence psychique. Charlie se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, surtout parce qu'il était dans sa chambre. Ils s'y rendirent, mais elle était verrouillée.

« C'est silencieux, remarqua le Docteur en collant son oreille contre la porte.

- Oui. Il l'a entourée d'un dispositif contre le bruit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on entende ses crises, répondit-elle.

- Vous le saviez quand même?

- En tournée dans un autocar c'est dur à cacher. Oui, nous étions tous au courant. Il est peut-être en crise en ce moment même, avoua-t-elle.

- Je l'ai guéri ! » lui rappela le Docteur.

Il inspectait la barrière sonore à l'aide de son tournevis sonique.

« Ce n'était pas que physique, vous savez, » lui appris Charlie.

Le Docteur parvint à déverrouiller et Charlie avança la première. Le Maître était accroupi dans un coin, entourant sa tête de ses bras. Il était immobile.

« Restez là, » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en évitant les mouvements brusques, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle le toucha délicatement tout en lui parlant. D'où il était, le Docteur arrivait à capter quelques brides, sans plus. Le Maître semblait émerger du sommeil ou d'un état catatonique. Rien à voir avec les crises explosives dont il avait été témoin. Il sublimait. Une capacité de son peuple qui consistait à se détacher complètement de ses émotions en les distillant dans d'autres parties de son cerveau. C'était efficace à court terme seulement. Le Docteur s'accroupit à côté d'eux pour parler à son ancien ami.

« On va faire tes boîtes Charlie et moi. Vas à la cuisine et fais-toi du café chaud. »

Il le fixa un moment puis finit par se lever. Aussitôt qu'ils franchirent la porte, le Docteur commença à retirer les vêtements du placard. Charlie se chargea de déplier des boîtes. Le Docteur était silencieux.

Le Maître n'avait effectivement pas grand chose à part des vêtements. Tout ranger prit moins d'une heure, mais le Docteur était incapable de se détacher d'un des cahiers de chansons qu'il avait trouvé. Il le déposa finalement avec les autres objets, et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils empilèrent les boîtes près de la porte pour que ce soit plus facile de les apporter dans le TARDIS. Une fois tous les cartons dans le vaisseau, Charlie rejoignit son père à la cuisine. Il venait de retirer les biscuits du four.

« Pourquoi en fais-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je dois les donner à mon moi du passé. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai survécu.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, père. Je t'aime. »

Elle s'approcha et le serra contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte. Il ne dit pas un mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle le comprenait. Il ne possédait plus en lui les outils pour faire preuve d'empathie, de compassion et d'amour, mais il pouvait réapprendre. Elle était prête à partager avec lui tous ce que Donna et Shawn lui avait donné.

« Rentrons, dit-elle.

- Charlie, qui t'a transformé en humaine ?

- Jimmy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te sauver. C'est toi qu'il protégeait, tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu devais apprendre à aimer ceux que tu considères comme des inférieurs, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était le seul moyen pour toi de récupérer ce qu'on t'avait enlevé. On a fait de toi un monstre, père. Pour que tu sois une machine de guerre, il fallait t'handicaper d'une partie de toi-même : ton âme.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Jimmy m'en a parlé.

- Qu'est-il ? demanda le Maître, intrigué.

- Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire, mais je crois que c'était un ange.

- Absurde. Les anges sont une invention des humains.

- Tu as une meilleure théorie ?

- Non, mais je trouverais. »


	17. Le nouveau Maître

Chapitre 16- Le nouveau Maître

Charlie était demeurée au studio. Elle devait aider Robert avec les obsèques de Simon. Ensuite, le Maître reviendra la chercher. Lorsqu'il entra dans le TARDIS, le Docteur était à la console, l'air absent. Charlie avait déjà entré les coordonnées pour le festival. Le Maître observait le Docteur. Son air taciturne lui disait qu'il avait sûrement perdu un autre de ses animaux domestiques récemment. Pour quelle autre raison serait-il triste ? Il n'y avait que ces primates qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il sentit la colère le submerger. Il s'imaginait très bien le prendre par surprise et le frapper contre la console jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il pourrait ensuite retrouver son TARDIS et léguer cette vieille chose nommée Sexy à Charlie. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se contrôler et s'éloigna. Charlie n'approuverait pas. Elle avait beau être sa fille, elle avait tout de même hérité de la bonté de Donna. L'univers entier pouvait bien le détester, il n'en avait cure, mais pas Charlie.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » dit le Docteur, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Le Maître alla chercher le sac à dos noir, s'assura qu'il ne manquait rien et franchit la porte du vaisseau sans jeter un seul regard vers le pilote. C'était ici qu'il avait vu _The_ _Demons Hunters_ pour la première fois, alors qu'ils étaient sur la scène secondaire avec Mike comme chanteur. Il déposa le sac auprès de la version passée de lui-même, profondément endormie. Il ne s'attarda pas, ça lui semblait bizarre de le voir alors qu'il était encore lui voilà moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit le Docteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'étais pas là pour t'aider.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il, indifférent.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire.

- Oui, oui. Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre que je puisse aller à la fin de l'univers et récupérer ce qui m'appartient ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est la vérité, Koschei. Je ne pensais pas t'avoir fait autant de mal. »

Le Maître lui lança un regard assassin et regagna sa chambre. Elle était demeurée intacte depuis tout ce temps.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et réfléchit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point il le haïssait. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le torturer pendant des jours. Il n'en fit rien. Jadis, voir le Docteur lui demander pardon l'aurait fait rire. Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se dit que c'était tout simplement pathétique, car jamais il n'allait le pardonner. Le Docteur était un idiot d'espérer le contraire d'un individu tel que lui. Pourtant, sa colère contre le Docteur s'était bel et bien refroidie. Elle lui laissa toutefois un goût amer dans la bouche.

.

0000

Le Docteur cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était réellement désolé, mais le Maître l'évitait. Les rares fois où il le voyait, son ancien ami avait un air nostalgique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler, le Maître retrouvait son arrogance habituelle. Il lui parlait toujours de sa future domination de l'univers, mais cette fois, il mentionnait fièrement que Charlie, contrairement à lui jadis, avait accepté de partager cette gloire avec lui. Le Docteur n'était pas certain que ce soit la vérité, mais n'argumentait pas. Il aimait bien l'entendre, même si c'était pour dire des choses horribles, car c'était rare que le Maître lui adressait la parole. Le Docteur aurait même aimé qu'il l'insulte ou le menace de le tuer. Il jugeait que cela aurait été un comportement normal et acceptable face à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tout était préférable à ce silence morbide.

« _Peut-être que ses amis lui manquent_, songea-t-il.

Il refoula aussitôt cette pensée absurde. Il s'agissait tout de même du Maître ! Même si c'était le cas, jamais il n'oserait lui avouer. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » lui demanda le Docteur.

Il acquiesça et ils arrêtèrent dans un resto-pub quelque part aux États-Unis.

« Pourquoi ici ? demanda le Maître.

- Pourquoi pas ? »

.

Il comprit rapidement. Le Docteur le laissa un moment pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'il mangeait, il vit trois jeunes hommes se lever et aller payer : Dan, Samuel et leur ancien chanteur Mike. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer leur repas, car cet idiot de drogué avait oublié son porte-monnaie. Le Maître les observait. Ils n'étaient pas connus encore. Ils faisaient à peine assez d'argent pour s'acheter à manger. Le ton monta entre le caissier et les trois hommes. Mike, ivre, n'aidait en rien leur cause et le gérant du resto-pub s'apprêtait à téléphoner à la police. Le Maître se leva et sortit quelques billets.

« Laissez-les tranquilles, » dit-il.

Le gérant raccrocha en leur proférant des menaces s'ils revenaient.

« J'ai dit laissez-les tranquilles ! » répéta-t-il.

Il fini par obtempérer.

« Merci Monsieur, » lui dit Samuel.

Le Maître ne répondit pas et retourna à sa place. Il en voulait au Docteur de l'avoir amené ici, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Évidemment, cet idiot de Docteur avait observé la scène du couloir menant aux toilettes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- C'est un hasard. Qui étaient ces jeunes gens ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu payes, » conclut-il.

Ils regagnèrent le TARDIS.

« Ils te manquent ? lui demanda le Docteur.

- Non. J'ai payé pour préserver la ligne de temps au cas où ils se feraient tuer en prison.

- Bien sûr ! C'est évident. Comme si de simples primates pouvaient te manquer, dit le Docteur en dématérialisant le TARDIS.

- Tu te moque de moi, devina le Maître.

- Et toi tu mens.

- Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas.

- Tu as connu la famille, l'amour et l'amitié à travers Wilfred et Charlie. Tu as appris à aimer les personnes dans ton groupe et je sais que tu n'as rien oublié.

- Simon les a aimés. Je n'étais pas moi-même.

- Robert, à qui tu as confié plus de choses qu'à moi.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas moi-même.

- La dernière fois que tu as aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, tu étais encore sur Gallifrey.

- Bon très bien. Si tu veux t'imaginer que je suis miraculeusement devenu une bonne personne, tant mieux pour toi !

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, quand même ! Mais tu as changé.

- Je me suis régénéré, Docteur.

- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais. Nie-le tant que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien.

- Veux-tu que je les assassine devant toi pour le prouver ?

- Je ne t'arrêterais pas. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas et, si tu le fais, tu vas simplement te faire du mal. »

Le Maître l'empoigna par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Si tu m'avais aidé en 1937 je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Simon était faible et tu m'as laissé m'enfoncer davantage. Maintenant je ne peux plus me débarrasser de cette faiblesse.

- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, Koschei.

- Pour moi oui et mon nom c'est Le Maître ! » insista-t-il.

Il lâcha le Docteur et s'éloigna.

.

0000

Le TARDIS apparut en face de la maison de Robert.

« Vas le voir, insista le Docteur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

- Dis lui bonjour, c'est tout. Je vais me faire un thé en attendant.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de…

- Prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé, » conclut le Docteur en quittant la salle de contrôle.

Il essaya de faire redémarrer le TARDIS mais n'y arrivait pas. Le Docteur l'avait encore protégé contre lui. Il y alla pour en finir au plus vite avec ces enfantillages. Il avait apporté un des livres de la bibliothèque du Docteur avec lui.

.

0000

Il revint après plus d'une heure. Il tenait une boîte dans ses bras. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais il avait l'air plus détendu.

« On peut y aller maintenant que tu m'as forcé à faire ma tournée d'adieux ? demanda-t-il, cynique.

- Tu lui as donné un de mes bouquins, s'aperçut le Docteur.

- Un livre sur les mythes et les légendes de Gallifrey traduit en anglais. Tu n'y crois pas de toute façon et il adore ce genre de trucs.

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis prêt, » se réjouit le Docteur.

Il ne répondit pas à la question. Ça lui semblait évident.

Le Maître déposa sa boîte sur le sol et lança un sac de café au Docteur.

« Mets ça dans ta cuisine.

- Du café ?

- Oui. Le tien a le goût de l'eau de vaisselle crasseuse alors j'en ai demandé à Robert.

- Sympas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta boîte ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bon… très bien, » s'exclama le Docteur, déçu.

.

Le Maître alla à la cuisine avec sa boîte. Il la déposa sur la table et se fit un café. Le Docteur l'avait suivi discrètement.

« Approche, je vais te montrer, lui dit le Maître qui l'avait aperçu.

- Tu as dit que ça ne me regardait pas.

- Je le pense toujours, mais je sais que tu vas fouiller dedans dès que tu en auras l'occasion, alors aussi bien te le montrer et avoir la paix ensuite. »

Il y avait divers objets lié à la musique. Les prix que le groupe avait gagnés. Ses propres cahiers de chansons. Une copie des deux albums de _The Demons Hunters_.

Le Maître s'empara d'un troisième disque.

« Mon album solo. Je ne l'avais pas complètement terminé et ils l'ont fait pour moi et lancé comme album post-mortem. Il s'est très bien vendu et des millions de personnes connaissent Gallifrey à présent. C'est payant être une vedette de rock morte, tu sais ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que Simon soit mort, avoua le Docteur.

- Robert a même pensé à toi, » dit le Maître en lui en donnant une copie.

Il ignora volontairement la réplique du Docteur.

« Merci, je vais l'écouter, reprit ce dernier.

- J'ai une voix superbe. Tu verras. »

.

0000

Le Maître ne vit pas souvent le Docteur durant tout le trajet. Il l'évitait. Il avait des projets de haute importance en cours et il ne voulait certainement pas que cet idiot s'en mêle. Il l'en aurait empêché comme d'habitude.

Finalement, la tournée d'adieux de ses amis avait quelque chose de bien : le Docteur le croyait transformé. Étrangement, il n'avait pas voulu connaître ses projets. Il l'avait simplement averti de rester loin de la Terre. Comme si cette boule insignifiante avait un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux ! Le Maître allait y récupérer Charlie et il partagerait la domination de l'univers avec elle. Le Docteur pouvait bien garder ses humains et sa Terre adorée, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait trop longtemps couru après le Docteur. Trop perdu de temps à espérer quoi que ce soit de lui. Il n'avait rien obtenu. De plus, il avait Charlie et il aurait bientôt la Nouvelle Gallifrey. Pendant que le Docteur ferait joujou avec ses terriennes, lui il allait bâtir un empire et recréer le plus merveilleux peuple de l'univers, mais en beaucoup mieux.

.

Les tambours s'étaient tût. Il était libre. Libre de prendre tout son temps pour réussir l'œuvre de sa vie, sans la moindre erreur. Les tambours n'allaient pas lui manquer, ni le Docteur. Robert et le groupe lui manquaient, il ne pouvait le nier. De même que ces années de joie, malgré la douleur, passées avec eux. Toutefois, il pouvait y faire face. D'autres gens naîtraient et mourraient. Certains auraient un certain intérêt à ses yeux. D'autres pas le moindre. Peut-être allait-il revivre quelque chose de similaire avec certains d'entre eux ? Tout allait être possible sur la Nouvelle Gallifrey. Pour lui et pour Charlie.


	18. Épilogue

Épilogue

_Note de l'auteure: Merci à Ahaimebété pour son excellent travail de beta. Encore merci Loupdu77 et Slave in Mind pour vos reviews encourageantes. Merci également à tous ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'ici. Voilà, c'est la fin. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire._

Le Docteur observait les travailleurs aller et venir sous la surveillance étroite de leurs supérieurs. Les conditions étaient difficiles, mais, malheureusement acceptables selon La Proclamation de l'ombre. Cela lui rappelait les pays du tiers-monde de la Terre du 21e siècle. Il détestait visiter ces endroits parce que ça l'indignait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les employés sur cet astéroïde c'était la même chose. Leur grand patron était le Maître. Il avait acheté une centaine d'astéroïdes et quelques planètes inhabitables pour en exploiter les richesses. La principale richesse était des combustibles rares pour alimenter les vaisseaux spatiaux d'un grand nombre de peuple. Le Maître avait finalement réussi à dominer l'univers... financièrement. Il offrait la meilleure qualité-prix. Tout cela n'avait qu'un seul but : financer ses propres recherches sur les trous noirs, l'antimatière et la biologie moléculaire. Il avait également investi une somme faramineuse en projets militaires.

Lorsque le Maître ne pouvait obtenir quelque chose avec de l'argent, il le faisait avec les armes. Ce n'était pas fréquent heureusement, mais pour le Docteur c'était déjà trop. Seul, il ne pouvait pas intervenir et quelle armée voudrait bien le suivre pour contrer celles du Maître ? Son ancien ami ne possédait pas une armée pour conquérir l'univers, seulement pour s'approprier quelques astéroïdes insignifiants aux yeux de la plupart des civilisations. Également, pour protéger ce qu'il avait acquis. Il avait détruit des peuples pour ses projets. Personne ne s'en préoccupait, pas même La Proclamation de l'ombre puisqu'il s'agissait de peuples primitifs. Le Docteur était horrifié et se sentait plutôt seul de son côté. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde. Si le Maître n'avait pas détruit ces civilisations, d'autres l'auraient fait. Ces pauvres gens étaient condamnés à disparaître sur toutes les lignes de temps. Le Maître ne faisait qu'usurper les conquêtes des autres. Le Docteur ne désirait pas s'en mêler.

Le Docteur avait dit au Maître qu'il le laisserait tranquille s'il restait loin de la Terre et il avait tenu sa promesse. L'empire du Maître était très loin de la Terre. Il n'y avait peut-être même pas remis les pieds depuis qu'il était parti avec Charlie dans son propre TARDIS. Parfois, lorsqu'il y avait quelques anomalies sur Terre, le Docteur se surprenait à espérer que le Maître soit derrière cela, comme avant. Ce n'était jamais le cas. Le Maître avait définitivement abandonné la Terre à son sort.

Le Docteur se dirigea vers cette planète nommée Nouvelle Gallifrey. C'était le grand projet du Maître et il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé des tambours qui le poussaient à faire la guerre et à tout détruire, le Maître pouvait prendre son temps. Il avait monté son grand projet sans faire de vagues et sans alerter qui que ce soit, en particulier lui. Il était encore plus dangereux puisque les tambours jadis le poussaient tellement qu'ils lui faisaient faire des erreurs qui le trahissaient. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

La nouvelle Gallifrey était plus petite que l'originale et son ciel était d'un étrange orangé-rosâtre plutôt que orange brûlé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul soleil, mais trois lunes. L'herbe était rouge sombre et le Maître avait réussi à y faire pousser des arbres aux feuilles argentés comme sur leur planète d'origine. Les habitants étaient des hybrides mi-humains, mi-Seigneur du Temps. Pour les créer, il avait sûrement dû retourner sur Terre afin de les exposer au vortex sur plusieurs générations. Le Maître avait injecté de l'ADN Seigneurs du Temps dans un vaccin contre la méningite destiné à des adolescents. Il avait ensuite exposé ces jeunes gens au vortex durant ses concerts grâce aux écrans géants et à des messages subliminaux dans ses chansons. Il avait suivi la progression de leur descendants, les exposant davantage au vortex et modifiant encore leur ADN. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre pour arriver à ses fins ? Combien d'humains avait-il sacrifiés pour ce projet ? Il avait été très discret, trop discret. Le Docteur pourrait retourner dans le passé et l'arrêter au début de ses expériences. Toutefois, lorsqu'il regardait cette nouvelle civilisation brillante, il se demandait si ça valait la peine de les détruire pour sauver quelques humains. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question auparavant.

Le Docteur regagna son TARDIS, désert. Il avait toujours souhaité que Koschei lui revienne. Que le Maître devienne une meilleure personne. Qu'il apprenne à aimer et cesse de tout vouloir détruire. Cela s'était réalisé. Il avait refait sa vie, recollé les morceaux de sa personnalité brisée et avait finalement réussi à être heureux. Il devrait s'en réjouir. Il était fier de lui. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait devenir et l'univers entier ne s'en portait que mieux. Toutefois, le prix était élevé, mais juste pour lui. Il avait perdu un ami, un frère. Il regretta même ces moments où le Maître faisait tout en son pouvoir pour le détruire. Maintenant, lorsqu'il arrivait à lui parler, il ne voyait qu'une froide indifférence dans son regard.

Le Docteur s'empara du disque _A timelord's tale_ et le réécouta. Il avait cessé de compter toutes les fois où il l'avait fait jouer. Pour les humains du 20e et 21e siècle, ce n'était qu'un bon album rock, sans plus. Pour l'univers et les humains du 40e siècle et plus, c'était une pièce de collection. Le seul album de musique crée par un Seigneur du Temps, peuple légendaire disparu. Même les hybrides du Maître n'avaient pas le prestige de son peuple d'origine. Ils n'étaient qu'une pâle copie, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ce n'était pas pour sa valeur historique ni pour sa musique qu'il ne cessait d'écouter ce disque. Pour lui, c'était un journal intime. Celui du Maître. C'était à travers ces quelques chansons qu'il avait appris à réellement connaître son ami Koschei.

Le Docteur s'arrêta sur Terre en 1937. Il sortit de son TARDIS et vit son ancien ami. Seul dans le froid, amnésique, malade et désespéré. Le Maître tentait de le rattraper après l'avoir pourchasser pendant des heures. Il n'aurait qu'à lui tendre la main, le serrer contre lui et l'amener dans le TARDIS. Il aurait pu le guérir dès ce moment, mais il n'aurait jamais rencontré _The Demons Hunters_. Charlie n'aurait jamais vu le jour et ce merveilleux peuple hybride n'aurait jamais existé. Il l'aurait guéri, mais ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Avec regrets, il referma les portes du TARDIS et se dématérialisa.

FIN


End file.
